Ojamajo Doremi El misterio del tap
by dania1
Summary: Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko y Onpu ¡Han aprobado su examen de 1er nivel! Por fin podrán ser brujitas de verdad pero llegando al mundo mágico son descubiertas por sus padres y amigos, Onpu dejándose llevar hace que todos olviden que las vieron quedando dormida por 100 años, Doremi hará un gran sacrificio cambiando la historia que todos conocemos y descubriendo el misterio del tap
1. 1 Ella se fue

**Capítulo 1: Ella se fue**

* * *

¡Hola soy Dania!

*ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER ESTA HISTORIA. Tengan en cuenta que la historia ocurre después del capítulo 51 de la serie de Ojamajo Doremi primera temporada.

*CADA VEZ QUE APAREZCA ESTO ✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨. Significa que cambio de narrador, lugar o situaciones.

¡Ahora sin más espero la disfruten!

* * *

Se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Onpu en el suelo sobre el dibujo de un sol con notas en los alrededores. Doremi, Hazuki y Aiko al rededor se veían serias mientras apretaban fuertemente sus manos.

\- ¿Están listas? - Pregunto la reina del mundo mágico con algo de duda, ella no creía que fueran lo suficiente poderosas aun para ayudar a Onpu.

\- ¡Si! - Contestaron las 3 al unísono.

\- ¡Pirika pirilala suavemente! Grito Doremi mientras apuntaba con su varita.

\- ¡Paipai ponpoi flexiblemente! - Dijo Hazuki intentando sonar confiadamente.

\- ¡Pameruku raruku brillantemente! - Recitó Aiko apretando con fuerza su varita. Todas estaban nerviosas, era la mágica estelar más importante que harían.

\- ¡Magia estelar, despierta a Onpu de su largo sueño! - Gritaron las tres, mientras el brillo sobre sus cabezas se hacía más intenso, todas sonrieron ya que al ser brujas completas su magia era más fuerte, pero de la nada sus piedras comenzaron a apagarse.

\- ¡Papito purito extensamente! - Grito una brujita que venía llegando en su escoba, Pop cayó, pero aun así apuntaba su varita hacia la magia estelar.

\- ¡Pop! - Grito Doremi, asustada al ver a su hermana dentro de la magia estelar empuñando su varita con firmeza.

-Si te involucras también tendrás que renunciar como aprendiz de bruja. - Grito Hazuki.

-Además tú no tienes un cristal mágico ¡Es peligroso! - Replico Aiko.

\- ¡No importa les voy ayudar! Yo también quiero mucho a Onpu. - Las chicas se sonrieron entre ellas, Onpu podía ser muy confiable cuando quería.

\- ¡Por favor haz que Onpu despierte! - Repitieron las 4 aún más determinadas, la luz se encendió por un momento provocando que la magia estelar aumentara su tamaño ¡Esta vez sí funcionaria!

Las chicas volvieron a sonreír mientras sus piedras y la varita de Pop brillaban más intensamente demostrando todos los sentimientos que tenían por su amiga, la reina de igual forma sonrió esperando que las chicas lo lograran.

La varita de Pop comenzó a perder luz mientras todas se miraban asustadas, Pop recibió un impacto de luz en el momento en que su varita se apagó totalmente mientras su Tap de aprendiz salía volando hacia el lado contrario. Doremi se aguantó las ganas de llorar y de ir por su hermana y deseo más fuerte el bien de Onpu.

\- ¡Deténganse! ¡El cristal no soportara más fuerza! - Grito la reina, mientras en los ojos de todas comenzaban a asomar las lágrimas

\- ¡Sigamos! ¡Aún podemos...! - Comenzó a decir Doremi, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Aiko fue lanzada del circulo de la magia estelar mientras su cristal mágico en forma de diamante se partía en pequeños trozos, su tap de aprendiz se desprendió de la misma forma rodando fuera de la vista de todas.

\- ¡Por favor! - Grito Hazuki aún más fuerte resultando en que su cristal brillara aún más y se comenzara a quebrar.

¡Por favor, salva a Onpu! - Grito Doremi alentada por la fuerza que Hazuki acababa de demostrar. Entre sus manos sintió el crujir de su cristal mágico, esa pequeña bolita en forma de frijol, quiso llorar por un momento, pero se detuvo en sus pensamientos al ver como Hazuki con su ropa normal caía en el suelo con su cristal mágico en forma de corazón hecho pedazos.

La luz de la magia estelar se apagó. Doremi por un momento no se pudo mover, pero al ver como diferentes brujas corrían a auxiliar a sus amigas, comenzó a recitar.

\- ¡Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! ¡Despierta a Onpu! - Rogó con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. - ¡Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! ¡Despierta a Onpu! -Volvió a repetir una y otra vez hasta que la reina puso una mano sobre las suyas.

-Basta Doremi, es imposible. - Comenzó la reina, pero Doremi se aferró a su mano.

\- ¡Reina! Por favor debe de haber otra forma. - Por un momento Doremi vio la duda en el rostro de la reina. - ¡Lo haré! Solo dígame...Por favor.

* * *

Onpu se despertó en su amplia cama, rodó ante la luz intentando cubrirse los ojos y al instante descubrió que esa no era su cama, ni su cuarto, estaba en el mundo mágico, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de ese día ¡Las habían descubierto justo después de presentar el examen del nivel 1! y ella había usado la magia prohibida. Se quitó la sabana de encima y se encontró con Doremi sentada en una silla al lado de su cama tomando levemente su mano, Pop y Aiko estaban dormidas en los pies de la misma y Hazuki estaba sentada en otra silla del otro lado, todas estaban profundamente dormidas. Sonrió nostálgica, esas chicas en realidad podían ser bobas.

\- ¿Doremi? ¿Chicas? - Dijo con su típico tono juguetón. Doremi fue la primera en levantarse, la miró con los ojos brillantes y sin poder contenerse la abrazo, en un instante Pop ya está sobre ella, Aiko le sonreía desde abajo y Hazuki lloraba desde el otro lado.

\- Pero ¿cómo...? - Dijo Hazuki limpiándose las lágrimas.

En ese momento la reina entro y la mano de Doremi desapareció de la mía.

\- ¿Doremi? - Pregunte extrañada, ella solo nos sonrió mientras la reina nos explicaba lo que había pasado, cuando descubrimos que las piedras de Hazuki y Aiko se habían roto, las chicas se miraron confusas recordando lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse.

-Doremi te salvó Onpu. - Termino la reina, sin decirles como lo había logrado.

\- ¡Reina! - Grito Onpu, no se sentía cómoda con la situación pues sentía que la actitud de Doremi había cambiado. - ¿Cómo es que Doremi me salvó?

La reina miro a Doremi y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada. - Tú dormirías cien años por borrar la memoria de todas esas personas, lo perdido fueron los recuerdos entonces Doremi me ofreció los recuerdos que las personas de Misora tienen de ella para así despertarte. - Finalizó la reina, Doremi mantenía la mirada baja y ninguna sabía que decir.

Hasta que Pop me soltó y se puso a llorar mientras aferraba a su hermana mayor. - Eso significa que todos la olvidarán. - Grito con certeza, la reina asintió.

-Los recuerdos de Doremi Harukaze se perderán durante el tiempo que Onpu debió dormir. - Continuo la reina, Hazuki soltó a llorar aún más desesperadamente y Aiko se puso de pie.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! Es lo mismo que si Onpu durmiera. - Grito Aiko

-No, Ai-chan. - Dijo Doremi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pop. - Los padres de Onpu vivirían toda su vida llorando a su hija, en cambio en mi caso es como si nunca hubiera existido, nadie llorara por mí. - Por fin Doremi levanto los ojos y las vio directamente con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡Yo llorare! - Grito Hazuki. - Siempre hemos estado juntas... - Onpu pensó que en realidad Hazuki sería la más afectada por la desaparición de Doremi, pero de igual forma Doremi comenzó a llorar, ellas siempre habían sido amigas. - ¡¿Que pasara contigo?! - Termino Hazuki gritando, sorprendiendo a todos ya que nunca la habían oído gritar tan fuerte.

-Solo las brujas recordaran la existencia de Doremi Harukaze en Misora. - La reina dio media vuelta. - Deberían aprovechar este ultimo día en el mundo de las brujas, después de hoy las regresaremos a Misora. Doremi es bienvenida a quedarse aquí. - Salió del cuarto y con ella se fue todo el sonido, todas entendieron esa última parte Hazuki, Aiko y Pop ya no era brujas y junto con todas las demás personas de Misora olvidarían a Doremi.

Onpu en ese momento se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrazar a Doremi que había soltado a llorar aún más fuerte, la sostuvo mientras la chica caía al suelo de rodillas y en ese momento le susurro. - ¡Muchas gracias! - Onpu había sido su rival, pero aun así Doremi la había salvado, ella era la única aparte de Doremi, que seguía siendo bruja en toda regla por lo que se prometió a si misma que protegería a Doremi con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Pop se despertó con la horrible sensación de la noche pasada, su mente la llevo inmediatamente a pensar en Doremi su hermana mayor, por lo que bajo de su cama apresuradamente y entro en el cuarto de Doremi, se quedó simplemente parada en el lugar con los ojos nublados, se descubrió viendo un piano enorme donde antes estaría la cama de su hermana, posters en las paredes sobre música y un gran estante lleno de partituras de piano.

\- ¿Pop? – Pregunto su madre que subía por las escaleras. – ¿Qué haces en la sala de música? - ¿Sala de música? – Pregunto aun confundida ¡Claro! Pensó si Doremi nunca existió en la mente de sus padres entonces ella nunca tendría un cuarto. – ¿Pop? – Pregunto de nuevo su madre. – Vamos baja a desayunar como ya te dije. -Claro mamá. – Asintió antes de dar un último vistazo al cuarto que estaba irreconocible. Al bajar vio a sus padres, estaban totalmente normales. Su padre quería una nueva caña y su madre le lanzaba miradas enojada por la situación, ninguno de ellos recordaba a su hija mayor una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos mientras mordía una tostada con mermelada.

* * *

Aiko se sentía igual, era como si nada hubiera cambiado. Entro a clase y vio a Hazuki sosteniendo unas fotos contra su pecho.

\- ¿Hazuki-chan? – Pregunto extrañada, Hazuki tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas hinchadas de tanto tallarlas, recordó que ella y Doremi habían sido amigas de toda la vida y no se comparaba su perdida con la que Hazuki debería estar sintiendo.

-Hoy yo desperté y sentí la necesidad de buscar algo de Doremi. – Un sollozo se atascó en su garganta. – En todas nuestras fotos es lo mismo. – Dijo pasándole las fotos. En la primera podías ver de un lado a Hazuki en pre escolar sonriendo con un confundido Yada detrás y del otro lado podías ver a Kotake sonriendo. - Doremi me daba la mano y Kotake estaba detrás de ella. – Completo Hazuki al ver que Aiko no entendía. Era justo como había dicho la reina "Para las personas sin magia, será como si ella nunca hubiera existido" Aiko le tendió las fotos a Hazuki y saco un marcador de su mochila y con letras grandes escribió "Doremi Harukaze existió, Tienda mágica" -Aunque no tengamos magia, no la olvidaremos Hazuki. – Contesto totalmente segura. Ambas entraron a clase, era el día que les entregarían sus calificaciones. Hazuki se sentía desmotivada y ansiosa, le faltaba Doremi y lo que parecía aun peor ninguno de sus compañeros de clase parecía recordarla, al regresar su boleta camino hacia Aiko que había salido del salón de clases junto con Nobuko y Miho, la chica que amaba escribir y la que dibujaba manga, ambas eran muy amigas de Aiko y siempre le pedían una crítica sobre sus nuevas obras. - Si suena bien ese personaje. – Decía Aiko mientras se lavaba las manos.

* * *

\- Y no solo eso, en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá que ella no es la salvadora sino... -Comentaba Nobuko entusiasmada.

\- ¿Aiko-chan? – Podemos hablar, dijo Hazuki.

\- ¿Fujiwara? – Si claro, dijo Aiko mientras les indicaba a Nobuko y Miho que regresaría en un momento, caminaron por el pasillo, Aiko a veces le dirigía miradas nerviosas y Hazuki no entendía muy bien la actitud de su amiga, hasta que ella comenzó a hablar. – Sabes Fujiwara pensé que eras una chica tímida y nada notable. – Comento con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Aiko-chan? – Pregunto ella, pero fue interrumpida por la risa de la chica.

\- ¡A eso! – Dijo mientras continuaba riendo, pero al ver la confusión de Hazuki empezó a explicar. – Me has llamado por mi nombre y apenas nos conocemos, solo me pareció algo extraño. – Y volvió a reír. Hazuki se quedó de piedra, no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Ai-chan! – Llamo Nobuko. – Vamos, vamos. – Comenzó a decirle. Aiko asintió y palmeo el hombro de Hazuki.

-Lo siento Fujiwara, hablaremos después ¿Ok? – Pregunto, Hazuki asintió, pero vio el brazo aun húmedo de Aiko, ella había estado lavando sus manos en el baño hace unos instantes, la tomo antes de que la chica comenzara a correr ganándose la mirada extrañada de Aiko. - ¡Lo que tenías escrito... ¿Recuerdas que decía? – Pregunto con una idea en mente sobre lo que estaba pasando. Aiko dudo por un momento, pero luego contesto.

– Realmente no, solo vi mi brazo sucio cuando termino la clase y por eso fui a lavarlo. – Miho y Nobuko la volvieron a llamar y Aiko se despidió, mientras la veía marcharse Hazuki entendió que, si Doremi nunca había existido en la mente de Aiko, Ellas nunca se habían hecho amigas pues se habían conocido cuando Doremi tuvo una discusión con Aiko al entrar a la escuela.

Aiko y ella nuca habían sido amigas.

Sus ganas de llorar regresaron mientras la idea de olvidar a Doremi la aterraba, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa recordando que tal vez Aiko había olvidado antes por el poco tiempo que conocía a Doremi, aunque en realidad no sabía en qué momento exacto Aiko había comenzado a olvidar ¿Qué tal si ella misma olvidaba a Doremi en ese instante? ¿Y si ya comenzaba a olvidar? Se obligó a si misma a recordar cada detalle sobre su amiga, así estaba soportando el camino hasta que una mano la hizo voltearse.

Era Masaru. - Fujiwara ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el chico y Hazuki pudo ver que en realidad estaba preocupado por ella, si es Yada está bien decirle todo, pensó.

-Recuerdas... -Comenzó ella, pero sintió un escalofrió que heló su cuerpo, se agarró de Masaru al sentirse insegura sobre sus propios pies.

\- ¡Fujiwara! – Gritaba Kotake que se acercaba a ellos, Hazuki levanto su rostro confundida a la vez que apenada se alejó de Masaru. Kotake llego a ellos con su balón en las manos mientras respiraba entrecortadamente de seguro había corrido todo el camino hasta ellos. – Que bueno que te alcance quería preguntarte ¿Dónde está Doremi? Hoy no asistió a clase y no escuche que llamaran para su boleta ¿Acaso está enferma? – Dijo mientras su rostro se encendía de felicidad con la idea de una broma.

* * *

\- ¿Doremi? ¿Quién es? -Pregunto Hazuki, Kotake pudo ver que la chica no mentía, ella en realidad no sabía quién era Doremi

-Doremi, ya sabes tu amiga... - Comenzó a explicar el, sintiéndose incomodo, el rostro de Yada y Fujiwara demostraba que no sabían de que hablaba, incluso no podía ver la mirada de burla en Yada, esa mirada que solía aparecer cada vez que alguien mencionaba la palabra Doremi cerca de ellos. – No es nada. – Comento mientras reía. – Debo haberme confundido. – Dijo mientras se despedía de ambos, no sabía porque había mentido pero cada vez se sentía más preocupado por Doremi, ya después investigaría que les pasaba a esos dos. Tomo impulso mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la casa de la chica, sentía que algo iba a mal, algo dentro de él le decía que, si no la encontraba rápido, nunca la volvería encontrar. Llego aún más agotado a la casa Harukaze y comenzó a golpear la puerta, se alegró mucho cuando Pop la pequeña hermana de Doremi le abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Si? – Le pregunto ella.

-Hola Pop ¿Podría ver a Doremi? – Pregunto el sintiendo que todo se arreglaría.

\- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Pop mientas una pequeña arruga se formaba entre sus cejas. – Más bien ¿Quién eres tú? – Le recrimino.

-Kotake Tetsuya soy compañero de Doremi en la primaria Misora, me conoces Pop... - Comento el, ahh allí estaba esa incomodidad que ahora mismo se había convertido en certeza ¡Algo estaba mal! Ni su propia hermana la recordaba. Desde las sombras una brujita de traje morado miraba la escena con tristeza, Onpu había estado en la mañana cuando Pop había roto en un llanto escandaloso de hecho había sido tan grande que sus padres pensaron que estaba enferma y la habían dejado en casa el resto del día, si Kotake hubiera llegado unos segundos antes todavía podría haber encontrado a una Pop que recordaba a su hermana. En la clase había visto justo el momento en que Aiko miraba su brazo extrañada al principio de la clase y cuando Hazuki se había caído sobre Masaru y olvido todo, entonces ¿Por qué Kotake aun la recordaba? El chico se despidió apresuradamente mientras volvía a correr, Onpu tomo su escoba y lo siguió. Los sentimientos de Kotake por Doremi no eran nada nuevo, pero le sorprendía como estos le hacían conservar a Doremi en su mente aún más que su propia familia y amigos. Kotake pregunto a los profesores por Doremi y recibió una negativa, de igual manera le pregunto a la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, hasta que el chico empezó a correr a la tienda mágica. Onpu lo había seguido todo el día y ahora pensaba en el como un aliado para cuidar de Doremi, hasta que el chico se detuvo a pocos pasos de llegar a la tienda mágica, confundido miro su balón que aun llevaba en las manos y luego el lugar donde estaba y dio media vuelta.

Así Onpu fue la única persona que recordaba la existencia de Doremi Harukaze, suspiro agotada hasta que vio como la puerta de la tienda mágica se cerraba, bajo de su escoba y se dirigió al lugar.

* * *

Hace poco tuve mi examen de la Universidad y por consiguiente un periodo después de este fue de extrema flojera, entre este periodo me encontré viendo series (Tengo una relación amor-odio con Netflix) y animes como una vil vaga. Así recordé "Doremi" y como lo veía en la tele todos los domingos en la mañana (Mi motivo para despertar de pequeña) y dije porque no escribir algo de esta serie y así poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma esta idea, espero que si son fans de la serie tanto como yo la disfruten y si no igual pasen ¡Estará buena!


	2. 2 La melodía del hogar

**Capítulo 2: La melodía del hogar**

* * *

¡Hola aquí Dania! Gracias a las personitas que empezaron a leer mi historia, les juro que no se arrepentirán, también quería recordarles que cada miércoles en la noche tendrán un nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Nozomi Waku era su nombre, tenia 9 años y un larguísimo cabello castaño en el que solía hacer dos trenzas al frente, justo por detrás de su fleco, sus ojos eran de un purpura claro, esa era su característica que mas le gustaba y porque no decirlo la mas destacable, ella era una simple niña normal sin nada en que destacar y sobresalir. Le gustaban las brujas de eso no había duda y por eso se encontraba ahí en el MahoDou, hace tiempo que la tienda le había llamado la atención, pues hace poco tiempo había sido una tienda popular y ella se había prometido ir, pero no había podido... y ahora se encontraba con que esta había cerrado ¡Que decepción!

Todo parecía abandonado y aburrido, estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando vio un brillo extraño proveniente de un pasillo, jalo la puerta y nada, estaba cerrada por un momento creyó que lo había imaginado y se dio la vuelta para regresar, su búsqueda no había tenido éxito se dijo mientras apretaba una hoja en su mano, se dio la media vuelta cuando vio la luz de nuevo.

Nozomi se dijo así misma que esta vez no lo había imaginado.

* * *

Desde el mundo de las brujas, la reina veía con interés a la pequeña niña que había ido a la tienda, tal vez fuera la curiosidad en los ojos de la niña lo que le llamo la atención o incluso puede que fuera que quisiera ayudar a Doremi y las chicas, más aún ahora que habían perdido la magia. Con su propia magia giro el cerrojo y la puerta al mundo de las brujas se abrió para la niña.

* * *

Doremi se sentía extraña, el mundo de las brujas siempre había sido su sueño incluso siendo aprendiz y ahora que estaba allí debía de sentirse realmente emocionada pero no era así. Extrañaba a su familia y a sus amigas, si era sincera no podría decir que extrañaba la escuela pero si a algunos de sus compañeros. Su día había empezado bien, se había despertado tarde pero nadie la había regañado pues no tenía que hacer nada, la reina le había proporcionado una pequeña casa donde ahora vivía en el mundo de las brujas, y ella se había arreglado con magia, se hizo un filete para desayunar igualmente gracias a la magia y después se desconcertó al saber que no tenía nada más que hacer, así que fue al palacio pero la reina y las demás brujas estaban realmente ocupadas, con un suspiro había salido del lugar.

Mientras comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo se preguntó ¿Dónde estarían las brujas de su edad? ¿Existiría alguna escuela aquí? Curiosa llego hasta un jardín ¡Un enorme jardín! En realidad, y justo cuando estaba pensando que sería mala idea entrar vio a una chica de una edad parecida a la suya...

Animada comenzó a correr detrás de ella. - ¡Oye! – Grito, olvidando que no debería estar ahí.

* * *

Onpu llego al MahoDou en el momento exacto en que la niña cruzo la puerta al mundo mágico, maldijo entre dientes nada salía bien en los últimos días, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para esto, corrió directo hacia la puerta y cuando la atravesó, la niña ya no estaba.

Saco su piedra mágica que era de un intenso morado en forma de lagrima mientras recitaba. – ¡Pururun purun famifami fa, llévame hasta donde esta esa niña! – Grito y al momento cayó sobre flores, comenzó a buscarla con la vista, pero un grito la distrajo.

\- ¡Oye! – Era Doremi, que estaba en frente de ella, corriendo entre las flores y mucho más adelante pudo ver a la niña que había entrado, toco su tap mientras sacaba su escoba, intentando alcanzarlas.

* * *

Nozomi no se arrepentía de nada, corría alegremente por las flores, todo esto era genial pues nunca había visto flores más grandes o tan brillantes, en un punto vio las botas castañas de una niña que se levantaba de entre un rosal, corrió hacia ella pues era la única persona que veía en este increíble lugar, cuando llego hasta ella la pudo ver mejor, tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos grises claros también mantenía un cuaderno grande apretado contra su pecho.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunto la chica de ojos grises, con algo de enojo mientras su mirada la escaneaba. - No deberías estar aquí.

\- ¡Oye! – Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, al instante llego una muchacha pelirroja un poco más grande que ella. – Te he estado intentando alcanzar desde hace rato. – Dijo mientras le sonreía.

* * *

Nozomi le iba a contestar, pero vio que la otra niña miraba asustada el rosal gigante, en ese momento una de las rosas azul se inclinó a su altura, justo en ese instante llego una chica de cabello purpura que tomo a la pelirroja por los hombros, mientras la flor se abría y les mostraba a una rubia bebe, la bebe cayo y la pelirroja corrió a atraparla, Nozomi suspiro aliviada.

\- ¡La rosa real! – Grito la muchacha de pelo negro señalando al bebe que ahora lloraba en los brazos de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Rosa real? – Le pregunto la pelirroja. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La chica de cabello purpura se acercó al bebe de igual forma y la miraba extrañada. – MajoRuka me explico algo sobre que los bebes de las brujas nacían de rosas. – Comento mirando a la niña y sin poder evitarlo le sonrió.

La chica de pelo negro tomo sus cosas rápidamente mientras comenzó a correr, pero le fue imposible escapar ya que dos brujas llegaron en sus escobas y al verlas con la bebe las escoltaron al castillo real.

* * *

Las cuatro se encontraban calladas y arrodilladas frente al trono mientras varias brujas corrían por los lados, la reina junto con otra bruja examinaba a la pequeña bebe y cuando se acercaron aún ninguna de las niñas sabía lo que pasaría. La reina les explico en simples palabras como los bebes del mundo mágico nacían de las rosas y la primera persona que veían seria la madre de este bebe, por lo que las 4 tendrían que cuidar del bebe, causando que las 4 se alarmaran.

-Doremi y Onpu creo que ya es hora de que cambien de tap. – Dijo la reina cambiando su sencillo tap circular por uno con forma de flor. – Este es el tap que se les da a las brujas que han aprobado el examen del nivel 1, les ayudara a incrementar los poderes de su piedra mágica. – Miro a las otras dos niñas con detenimiento. – Aimi ya es una aprendiz de bruja del nivel 8, mientras que... - Dijo la reina dudando mientras mientras miraba a la niña de cabello castaño.

-Nozomi Waku. – Comento la chica de cabello castaño.

La reina debajo de su velo sonrió, aun podía ver ese entusiasmo y curiosidad en esa niña. – Nozomi, tu no descubriste a ninguna bruja, pero si a un bebe real, puedes convertirte en aprendiz. Claro, si es lo que quieres. – Dijo la reina, los ojos de la niña que eran de un morado intenso brillaron esperanzada, mientras muda de la emoción lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir para así recibir su tap.

* * *

La reina partió con MajoRika que volvía a tener una aprendiz de bruja, regresarían al mundo humano y abrirían la tienda mágica para que Nozomi pudiera completar sus exámenes de bruja, Onpu había prometido ayudar cuando no tuviera trabajo o estuviera visitando a Doremi. Mientras nos despedíamos de ellas, Onpu miro a Aimi, la chica de largo cabello negro.

\- ¿No iras con ellas? – Le pregunto.

-Si apenas eres aprendiz de bruja supongo ya debes tener una tienda mágica en la cual ayudas ¿Verdad? – Le dijo Doremi que desde antes ya había pensado en eso.

Aimi que parecía una chica un poco desinteresada en los demás, nos miró a ambas y contesto muy quedito. – Nací en el mundo mágico por lo que no tengo una tienda en el mundo humano o necesidad de ir a él. – Les contesto.

Doremi se entusiasmó. – ¿En serio? – Y le empezó a preguntar todo acerca de donde vivía

Pero Onpu recordó que MajoRuka le había contado que las brujas de nacimiento no se volvían aprendices, miro pensativa a la muchacha, mientras ella se despedía de ambas.

Ambas tomaron sus escobas y comenzaron a volar hacia la nueva casa de Doremi, con una pequeña canasta donde la pequeña Hana dormía plácidamente atada a la escoba de Doremi.

-Pop lloro todo el día pensando en ti. – Dijo Onpu de la nada, sentía que era su deber darle un informe de sus seres queridos. Doremi por un momento desvió la mirada de la cara dormida de Hana.

-Cuando me olvide será más fácil para ella. – Dijo Doremi.

-Tienes razón aunque la amistad de Hazuki y Aiko se acabó. – Doremi esta vez si la miro a los ojos, desconcertada. – Tú fuiste la que las unió, ¿no? Gracias a ti ellas dos se acercaron y ahora que es como si nunca hubieras estado ahí.

-Ellas son desconocidas. – Completo Doremi, Onpu asintió mientras Doremi soltaba un suspiro pensando que debía estar feliz en el mundo de las brujas que siempre había sido su sueño, pero ahora no se sentía para nada feliz.

-Kotake fue el que tardo más tiempo en olvidarte. – Volvió Onpu al ataque.

\- ¿Kotake? – Pregunto ella totalmente confusa. – Él no tiene magia así que debió olvidarme en la noche junto con los demás.

-Pero aun así te busco por todo Misora, no sabes cuánto me asuste cuando se acercó al MahoDou. – Onpu suspiro aliviada. – Pero que bueno que te olvido en ese instante. – Onpu sintió que había dicho algo malo porque Doremi solo asintió. – Sabes... - Comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por Doremi.

-Onpu. – Dijo Doremi seria por primera vez. – Eso ya no importa, ahora yo tengo a Hana y nadie en Misora me recuerda tal y como dijiste. – Comento Doremi mientras mecía al bebe.

* * *

1 AÑO DESPUÉS

En la primaria Misora, era el primer día en un grupo de 5to grado. Hazuki se encontraba sentada en su pupitre con unas partituras al frente de su escritorio, practicaba sin el violín, toda su clase pensaba que Hazuki era una señorita de clase alta, seria y amante de la música pues nunca la habían visto hacer una verdadera amistad con alguien más del grupo aparte de su amigo de la infancia Yada, los chicos solían practicar juntos en la tarde en el rió Misora, se habían vuelto tan buenos que muchas personas iban a verlos. En cambio, Aiko Senoo siempre estaba con sus dos mejores amigas Nobuko y Miho que eran hasta cierto punto un grupito ruidoso que siempre estaban riendo y a veces peleando.

Onpu vio todos estos cambios con simpleza, hace tiempo que las cosas se habían vuelto así, pero este año sería diferente, se sentó en su pupitre y les sonrió a todos los chicos y chicas que eran sus fans, ella tampoco había tenido tiempo para hacer muchos amigos en la primaria Misora, estaba tan ocupada entre su trabajo e ir a ver Doremi que ya era muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que sus compañeros de clase preferían admirarla de lejos que hablar con ella.

La profesora Seki llego y llamo la atención de toda la clase que se había dispersado por el lugar. – Chicos, hoy tenemos 3 nuevas estudiantes de intercambio. – Comunico totalmente contenta mientras pasaban al frente tres chicas, Onpu les sonrió a dos de ellas.

Las tres chicas se presentaron como Momoko Asuka, una americana que entendía lo básico del japonés. Y las primas Aimi Mawasu y Doremi Harukaze que venían de otra provincia de Japón, toda la clase aplaudió a las recién llegadas, en especial Onpu que no pudo evitar voltear a ver las reacciones de Hazuki y Aiko, nada, no parecían reconocer a Doremi, Onpu volteo a ver a Kotake y tampoco pudo ver que la reconociera por un momento se desanimó, pero después se dijo que el tener a Doremi en el mundo humano era lo mejor.

* * *

En el pasillo antes de entrar a clase, Doremi esperaba junto con Aimi, ambas estaban nerviosas, pero para Doremi los nervios eran diferentes, ella temía que la reconocieran.

-Solo hace falta que tiembles. – Le había dicho Onpu con su forma de ser juguetona mientras pasaba a su lado, la miro durante unos segundos. – ¿A que le tienes miedo? Si ya conoces a todos.

-A que me reconozcan a mí. – Le contesto Doremi mientras hacia un puchero, Onpu resoplo molesta, Doremi sabía que Onpu quería que todo volviera a ser como antes de que ella se fuera, pero eso no sería tan fácil.

-Entonces tenemos que arreglar esto. – Dijo tomando una de las ligas de sus chongos y soltándolo. – Tu peinado es muy característico, será mejor que lo lleves suelto a partir de ahora. – Le dijo deshaciendo el otro chongo y alisándole el cabello con las manos. – Así está mejor. – Dijo antes de entrar al salón de clases.

Desde ese momento la habían sentado a ella junto con Aimi y la otra chica nueva en la parte de atrás, Doremi no había prestado nada de atención a la clase, se entretuvo mirando a Hazuki y Aiko y cada nuevo cambio en sus compañeros, se sorprendió así misma al descubrir que ¡Hasta extrañaba a Reika! Rio con disimulo detrás de su libro.

* * *

A la hora de la salida, tanto Onpu como Doremi corrieron a una casa cercana, en el frente se encontraba el letrero "Harukaze", Doremi se detuvo indecisa y ansiosa a la vez, ambas asintieron y se transformaron.

Onpu saco su piedra mágica y grito. – ¡Puruun purun famifami fa, llévanos al antiguo cuarto de Doremi! – Doremi apretó entre sus manos su cristal mágico, aunque era de mayor tamaño que hace un año se encontraba roto por la mitad, suspiro triste ya que nunca podía lograr ser bruja.

El cuarto estaba oscurecido, Doremi con el conocimiento de memoria llego hasta el interruptor y lo prendió ¡Su cuarto era una sala de música! Se acercó a las partituras en el suelo y el piano que daba a la gran ventana, en realidad era hermoso. Se puso a tocar notas indecisa mientras se maravillaba por sentirse tan cómoda en este lugar.

Onpu solo la veía desde la puerta, comenzó a susurrar. – ¡Puruun purun famifami fa,...!

Doremi se dio la vuelta escandaliza. – ¡No, Onpu! – Grito, pero ya era muy tarde.

* * *

Doremi no se pudo controlar y se encontró a ella misma tocando el piano, no había tocado el piano en el mundo de los humanos desde que olvido las notas en una presentación, en cambio en el mundo de las brujas había redescubierto que la música la ayudaba a entender sus propios sentimientos y sentirse mejor, la balada sonó a través de las paredes y como si fuera magia escucho la puerta principal abrirse y de inmediato se abrió la puerta del cuarto, en frente de ella estaba su madre con Pop y su padre subió al poco rato, todos se mostraban curiosos ante el intruso en su casa que tocaba el piano.

Su madre se acercó y la abrazo. – Ohh había olvidado lo bien que tocabas el piano. – Dijo sonriéndole. – Pensamos que llegarías mañana ¿Y la pequeña Hana? – Le pregunto con simpleza

El corazón de Doremi se había acelerado por nada, por un momento fue como si su madre la recordara, pero entonces recordó el hechizo de Onpu. – ¡Puruun purun famifami fa, haz que Doremi y Hana sean parte de la familia Harukaze! – Que brujita más tramposa pensó, si Doremi solo quería ver a sus padres un rato, tal vez convertirse en hámster y verlos más de cerca (¿Alguien recuerda la tendencia de Doremi en convertirse en hámster? Jajaja)

Antes de que pudiera pensar un comentario para responder, Pop se sentó a su lado en el banquillo del piano. – ¿Podrías tocas más? – Le dijo anhelante.

Su padre rio mientras entraba en el cuarto – Mi esposa siempre quiso una hija que tocara el piano profesionalmente como ella, pero Pop prefiere la trompeta ¿Verdad, cariño? – Doremi sonrió mientras asentía y volvía a tocar, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie pues su madre la había presionado demasiado para que aprendiera a tocar el piano. – Justo como Haruka. – Dijo su padre mientras tomaba la mano de su madre, en uno de los pocos momentos que Doremi no los había visto pelear.

A veces la magia era tan misteriosa, Onpu no cambio los sentimientos de su familia o les hizo que la recordaran, ya que eso era magia prohibida. En cambio, solo la puso a tocar el piano con su magia porque, aunque no lo quisiera admitir era algo que la familia Harukaze amaba. El sueño de su madre había sido ser pianista profesional hasta que un accidente acabo de eso, podría decir que la única cosa que su padre amaba más que la pesca era ver a mama tocando el piano y su relación con Pop se había fracturado en el pasado por ese mismo piano. En ese momento la magia no sirvió para unirlos, simplemente fue ese piano acompañado con esa melodía del hogar.

* * *

Momoko llego corriendo a la tienda mágica que había visitado hace una semana, específicamente cuando llego de América, al abrir la puerta se encontró con MajoRika, Nozomi y Aimi que charlaban misteriosamente en una esquina.

Coloco las manos enfurecida en la mesa mientras les gritaba – ¿Qué le paso al mundo de las brujas? – Replico ella con lágrimas en los ojos. – No pudo haber desaparecido...


	3. 3 Aprendices

**Capítulo 3: La tienda mágica**

* * *

Doremi corría rápidamente entre las sombras del mundo de las brujas, este hermoso mundo de colores que siempre amo ahora se mostraba ante ella lúgubre y oscuro con espirales tenebrosos y rincones oscuros.

Escucho gritos, pero no se atrevió a voltear, ahora tenía a Hana, no podía dejarla sola, tenían que salir de aquí, veía varias sombras por donde caminaba, pero ella se dirigía hacia un solo lugar, el Mahou Dou, conocía otras salidas que llevaban a diferentes tiendas que estaban conectadas en el mundo humano pero el Mahou Dou era la más segura o al menos la que mejor conocía, brinco saltando una de esas ramas oscurecidas que en realidad eran trampas pero al instante otra la tomo por el borde del traje.

\- ¡Suelta! – Comenzó Doremi, mientras Hana se comenzaba a inquietar en sus brazos, si se despertaba y comenzaba a llorar estaba segura que las atraparían.

¡Hechizo Nozomi, suelta a Doremi!

\- ¡Vamos! – Dijo Aimi mientras la tomaba de la mano. – Ahora no es momento de quedarse parada, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Pero otras brujas necesitan ayuda allá. – Grito Doremi mientras les señalaba hacia atrás.

* * *

Doremi despertó, su recuerdo había sido muy vivido, estaba envuelta en sudor, pero al instante se paró para buscar su tap, estaba encima del piano, suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el tap. Esa noche había dormido en una cama improvisada que su familia le había hecho con mantas, hasta que adaptaran su cuarto para que fuera habitable de nuevo.

Bajo a desayunar sintiéndose cohibida, pero todos en su familia le sonrieron, incluso su madre le pregunto. – ¿Cómo están tus padres? – Doremi casi escupe el jugo, pero le sonrió ante esa pregunta.

La magia de Onpu le había hecho creer a sus padres que ella era hija de un hermano de su padre, claro que su padre no tenía hermanos. – Ellos están bien, les agradecen por dejarnos quedar aquí a mí y a mis hermanas. – Dijo sintiéndose incomoda

-Ohh. – Dijo su padre mientras se quedaba pensando de seguro intentando recordar a las hermanas de Doremi. – ¿Ellas cuando vendrán?

-Pronto. – Mintió Doremi. Tocaron el timbre y Doremi recordó que Onpu pasaría por ella. – Me tengo que ir. – Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

* * *

Onpu le sonrió mientras se dirigían a la primaria Misora. – Así que ¿Qué tal tu noche? – Dijo contenta.

Doremi le devolvió la sonrisa. – Increíble. Los extrañaba tanto. – Onpu asintió comprensiva.

-Hoy re abrirá el Maho Dou. – Le dijo con una sonrisa Onpu, pero Doremi no se lo tomo tan bien.

\- ¿Seguras? No creo que sea buena idea. – Dijo Doremi bajando la mirada.

Onpu frunció el ceño, ni ella ni Momoko a quien habían conocido hace poco, habían presenciado la caída del mundo de las brujas, pero Doremi no quería hablar de ello, Nozomi se ponía a llorar cuando le preguntaban y Aimi les grito que nunca lo entenderían. Era un tema difícil, pero Onpu entendía lo básico de lo que sucedía.

-Sí, Maho Rika lo aseguro ayer e incluso Maho Ruka (La rival de Maho Rika y la bruja que Onpu descubrió) abrirá una tienda en la ciudad vecina. – Completo algo curiosa.

\- ¿Con que aprendices? – Dijo Doremi extrañada.

-Aimi le ayudara principalmente y yo iré algunas veces ya que no me queda lejos, de hecho, la idea era que tú, Momoko y Nozomi ayudaran en el Maho Dou.

-Regresar al Maho Dou ¿Eh? – Dijo ella con un poco de pereza mientras miraba al cielo. Varios chicos pasaron corriendo y empujaron a Doremi que llevaba los brazos encima de la cabeza.

\- ¡Oigan! – Les grito enfadada al ver que eran Hasebe, Kimura y Kotake los que la habían empujado. Los chicos la miraron extrañada y ella bajo el brazo que había alzado amenazadoramente, mientras que una chica pelirroja llego hasta donde estaban los chicos, les sonrió y todos volvieron a correr.

\- ¿Quién es esa chica? – Pregunto Doremi. – Es raro que Kotake se junte con una chica. – Dijo recordando lo último que supo de Kotake antes de desaparecer en el mundo de la magia, él era la última persona sin magia que la había recordado.

-Nagato Kayoko, está en nuestra clase, pero antes era de la clase 2. – Dijo Onpu recordando a la muchacha. En eso ambas se distrajeron de su conversación. Aiko paso junto a ellas mientras reía con Nobuko y Miho.

* * *

\- ¿Porque no les decimos la verdad? Hazuki está muy sola. – Dijo Onpu, mientras Doremi bajo la mirada. Onpu sabía que Doremi tenía una gran debilidad por Hazuki ya que ambas habían sido amigas desde la guardería.

-No podemos, de hecho, no nos creerían y de todas formas ¿Crees que nos transformaríamos en brujas rana? – Comento Doremi con su característica sonrisa.

-Ohh vamos, deberíamos decirles ahora que el mundo de las brujas cayo, la maldición no te puede afectar. – Le dijo a Onpu, ella en realidad extrañaba a las chicas, apenas se había empezado a juntar con Doremi y sus amigas por lo que no era tan cercana a Hazuki y Aiko, pero podía ver cómo le afectaba esto a Doremi.

-A mí no, pero a ti sí. – Doremi dijo. – La maldición es para evitar que duermas por cien años. – Dijo Doremi logrando que Onpu se quedara sin argumentos.

* * *

Momoko les sonrió cuando llegaron al salón. – Hi girls. – Dijo sin emoción. Momoko y ellas no lograban entenderse por el idioma, pero en el Mahou Do habían logrado conocerla, también Onpu y Nozomi la habían conocido antes por ir a la tienda mágica donde Momoko llego.

-Hola. – Dijo tímidamente Doremi mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa intimidad por la barrera del lenguaje. Miro alrededor de sus compañeros ya que el día anterior solo se había fijado en pocos especialmente en Hazuki y Aiko, este día se quedó viendo a Kotake que, aunque se sentaba delante de ella, no le había dirigido ninguna palabra, era realmente extraño esta relación de desconocidos pues ellos solían llevarse bien, Doremi rio mientras se corregía a si misma se llevan bien en algunas ocasiones mientras no estaban peleando. Ahora parecía muy amigo de Nagato Kayoko, tanto que estaba en su escritorio antes de empezar la clase.

Ella suspiro y volvió a mirar hacia todos los lados. – Momo. – Dijo tendiéndole un pendiente igual al que llevaba por Maho Monroe solo que en un tono ligeramente rosado. Momo solo la vio con duda por unos instantes antes de tomarlo y examinarlo.

\- ¡It´s the same! – Grito entusiasmada, pero Doremi no entendió nada. Se lo coloco en su oído al lado del de Maho Monroe.

-Y ahora ¿Qué tal? – Le pregunto Doremi.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Momoko y al instante se tapó la boca con las manos pues ella había hablado japonés perfectamente.

Onpu que estaba al lado de Doremi le conto – Cuando Doremi paso tiempo en el mundo de las brujas, se hizo experta en varios hechizos. – Doremi asintió, ese pendiente lo había hecho tiempo atrás para ella misma, cuando era bruja le prohibieron ir a Misora, pero no a cualquier otra tienda mágica que estuviera en el mundo humano. Le sonrió a Momoko haciendo la señal de victoria.

-Con esto podremos comunicarnos. – Le dijo mientras volvía a su asiento. Momoko corrió a abrazarla agradecida.

* * *

Esa misma tarde mientras salía de la escuela junto con las chicas, pasaron por Nozomi que estaba en cuarto, un grado más bajo que ellas y juntas decidieron dirigirse hacia el Maho Dou. Doremi miro hacia el cuarto de enfermería que se encontraba cerca y no se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba cerrado. Solo ella y Aimi sabían de la verdadera identidad de la reina de las brujas, Yuki-sensei había desaparecido justo como la reina de las brujas. Se apresuro a seguir a la chicas pues ya se habían ido.

* * *

Doremi bajo las escaleras hacia el Maho Dou, el lugar seguía igual que cuando lo dejo o el mal día que los demás descubrieron que eran brujas.

Adentro ya estaba Onpu junto con Momo, Nozomi y Aimi, ella se acercó y no pudo evitar recordar con nostalgia los días anteriores donde manejaba esa tienda con sus amigas. Sus cuatro hadas se le acercaron al verla: Dodo se posó en su hombro derecho con su carácter juguetón junto con Fafa el hada de Pop que parecía seguir a Dodo a cualquier lugar, mientras Mimi la hadita azul de Aiko se posó en su otro hombro peleando con Dodo, en cambio Rere el hada de Hazuki jugueteo entre su cabello suelto.

-Ohh Doremi. – Dijo Maho Rika con sorpresa, desde que se había vuelto una bruja completa ella había dejado de gritarle. – Así que por fin apareces.

Onpu sonrió. – Te dije que aparecería. – Dijo con triunfo.

\- ¿Y Hana-chan? – Pregunto Doremi mientras saludaba a las chicas.

-Arriba. – Dijo Aimi, ella siempre había sido una chica un poco ruda en su hablar y actitudes, pero el estar en el mundo humano la sorprendía y asustaba tanto que parecía más seria de lo normal. – Durmiendo. – Dijo antes de fruncir el ceño mientras veía como Lala hacia te sin magia, la siguió maravillada por esta nueva información.

-Doremi. – Repitió Maho Rika. – Tenemos que hablar. – Hay estaba esa mirada que decía que le tenía lastima, solía verla mucho en los ojos de Onpu al principio y en Maho Rika cada vez que la visitaba en el mundo de las brujas. – Tu cristal mágico esta cuarteado… - Comenzó Maho Rika.

-Lo está desde que intentamos despertar a Onpu – Replico Doremi.

Maho Rika se estaba poniendo roja de la furia. – ¡Y porque no nos dijiste! ¡Ojamajo! – Comenzó a gritar y Doremi se sintió mejor, así era su relación antes y las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar.

Entonces saco su cristal mágico en forma de frijol rosado, era mucho más grande que cuando lo obtuvo y comenzaba a perder esa forma de frijol para volverse una esfera, pero estaba partido a la mitad en un corte limpio.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer Maho Rika? – Dijo Doremi preocupada. – El cristal se rompió mientras intentaba escapar del mundo de las brujas con Hana.

Maho Rika se acercó junto con Lala y ambas examinaron el cristal antes de responder. – ¿No usaste magia prohibida? – Le pregunto severamente, Doremi negó rápidamente con la cabeza. – Entonces tu cristal solo se resintió al estar cuarteado pero lo más importante es que hiciste tu magia más fuerte en ese año por lo que se fueron cerrando las grietas, pero al forzarlo tanto en intentar escapar solo lograste que se rompiera. Esto se puede reparar al ser solo dos piezas. – Dijo Maho Rika con determinación.

Onpu y Nozomi sonrieron felices por Doremi. – ¿Como? – Pregunto ella, se estaba haciendo una experta en el mundo de la magia, al vivir en este, ella siempre había mantenido oculto el hecho de que su cristal se rompió mientras buscaba la manera de repararlo por eso ansiaba saber la respuesta.

-Suele ocurrir que el cristal de una bruja se rompa por otras razones aparte de usar magia prohibida, pero para estar seguras te tienes que someter a la examinación de diversas brujas, ellas deciden la prueba y si la pasas podrás ganar su confianza y los pedazos de tu cristal se irán uniendo. – Doremi sonrió, ella había conocido a muchas brujas.

Lala susurro a Maho Rika. – De todas formas, ella no puede dejar de ser bruja por la maldición. – Solo Doremi lo alcanzo a escuchar.

Maho Rika movió sus manitas verdes en dirección a su hada para que se callara y continuo. – Pero no puedes reprobar un examen de una bruja o tendrías que repetirlo hasta que lo pases y así seguir con la siguiente bruja ¿Entendiste? – Le dijo discriminatoriamente, ella asintió

\- ¿Entonces puedo seguir haciendo magia? – Pregunto, ya que se había abstenido de usarla desde que regreso del mundo mágico.

-Con magia simple estarás bien, de todas formas, tu magia, aunque con el cristal roto debería ser más fuerte que el de esas aprendices. – La palabra aprendiz hizo que Maho Rika se enfocara en Aimi que seguía observando la tetera calentarse mientras su mano se acercaba a tocarla – ¡Y tú! – Aimi salto asustada, pero Maho Rika había evitado que se quemara con la tetera, entonces volteo hasta identificar a Nozomi que le sonrió. – También tú, seguirán haciendo los exámenes para ser brujas completas. – Les dijo con total decisión.

-Pero ya no hay mundo de las brujas. – Dijo Onpu con cinismo, mientras se sentaba sobre unas cajas, Momoko la imito sentándose a su lado.

-Motamota escapo y está en una tienda mágica en Londres. – Comento con simpleza Maho Rika antes de gritarles. – ¡Los exámenes son obligatorios!

Doremi se dedicó a examinar la tienda hasta que encontró cosas de cocina. – ¿Que es todo esto, Maho Rika? – Le pregunto.

-Esta será una tienda mágica de dulces Doremi. – Dijo Momo saltando de su lugar mientras levantaba polvo.

-Momoko. – Dijo Maho Rika recordando que ella estaba en el lugar. – Tu también harás las pruebas como aprendiz no lo olvides. – Le dijo seriamente, pero Momoko asintió mientras le enseña las cosas a Doremi.

Doremi lo considero por un momento y asintió – Lo hare. – Dijo con fuerza. – De todas formas, no puedo dejar el mundo en el que viví morir así de simple. –. Las demás chicas asintieron.

Mientras Doremi salió corriendo con Hana en sus brazos y las pequeñas haditas escondidas entre su cabello, las chicas reían viendo que poco a poco Doremi recuperaba el entusiasmo, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que Nozomi se apartó comenzando a toser descontroladamente.

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa, su cuarto estaba listo, sus padres y Pop habían estado trabajando en la decoración, tenía una enorme cama en el centro junto a la ventana, igual que en su antiguo cuarto, pero ahora tenía una cuna donde Hana podría dormir.

-Bien, háganlo. – Les dijo a las hadas ocultas. Ellas salieron y comenzaron a tomar su forma humana, en un instante tenia a Hazuki, Aiko y Pop en frente de ella. En cambio, Dodo se convirtió en un pequeño gato atigrado que se recostó en la cama, hace unos pocos meses su hada lo había logrado.

Doremi saco la pequeña piedra rosada que apenas podía utilizar. – ¡Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto, todas transfórmense en bebes! – Dijo apuntándolas.

Ante ella se encontraban pequeños bebes de lo que debieron ser Aiko y Hazuki con la reconocida forma de Pop. Coloco a todas las niñas en la cuna junto con Hana. – Muy bien esto será suficiente distracción por si alguien te buscara Hana. – Dijo acariciándole el rostro, Hana hizo ruiditos de satisfacción mientras tomando su mano se quedaba dormida, las hadas en cambio la veían con curiosidad. – Buenas noches. – Les dijo acariciando la cabeza de cada una brevemente.

* * *

En Alemania Winsmar, una chica rubia se dirigía a su trabajo de medio tiempo, en una pequeña tienda de artículos de vidrio, pero no eran simples artículos de vidrio, estos eran especiales pues tenían magia en ellos.

-Maho Hoffman. – Llamo al entrar, supuso que la pequeña bruja rana no se encontraba en la tienda, así que encendió el horno y comenzó a soplar en las pequeñas formas de metal para crear un vidrio especial en forma de corazón. Después de su arduo trabajo sonrió satisfecha la figura había quedado perfecta, miro alrededor y la tienda seguía vacía ¿Maho Hoffman? ¿Riri? – Dijo llamando al hada de esta mientras corría alrededor, una puerta vibro y la chica dio un brinco hacia atrás, esa era la puerta que conectaba la tienda con el mundo de las brujas, se la quedó mirando un rato asustada, recordando lo que había pasado hace unos días. En cambio, la manija de la puerta volvió a vibrar y la pequeña niña se acercó susurrando – ¿Maho Hoffman? – La puerta vibro más fuerte al escuchar ruido y la niña corrió hacia la salida mientras tocaba el centro de su tap para transformarse, mientras la música sonaba ella escucho la puerta abrirse, ella se colocó un traje de un tono morado fuerte, casi totalmente oscuro. Toco el tap de nuevo mientras sacaba su escoba pero fue muy tarde alguien la tomo de la pierna haciéndola caer y arrastrándola un poco hacia dentro de la tienda, ella se agarró del borde de la puerta con ambas manos pero esta vez tomaron su mano haciéndola acercarse más hacia la puerta al mundo mágico, mientras otra mano tomo su tap, su lindo disfraz de aprendiz desapareció, la niña aprovecho para ponerse de pie y correr otra vez pero esta vez la mano la arrastro completamente hasta la puerta del mundo, la niña no pudo evitar gritar mientras la puerta se cerraba.


	4. 4 Nuestra compañera

**Capítulo 4: Nuestra compañera**

* * *

En Rusia una chica con el cabello corto y muy parecido a la paja, arreglaba el mecanismo de un juguete antiguo, este coche de engranes había dejado de funcionar y ella como aprendiz de bruja de esta tienda los reparaba, se alegró cuando el coche siguió caminando como si fuera nuevo mientras emitía una especie de música parecida a un festival, cayo por las escaleras y cuando ella paso persiguiéndolo vio a sus compañeras en la tienda, era un día atareado con los clientes que venían a ver los juguetes nuevos o los que ellas reparaban.

Lo siguió apresurada mientras llevaba en las manos el desarmador y unos cuantos tornillos, el coche choco contra la puerta prohibida que antes llevaba al mundo mágico, ella se acercó con cuidado si Maho Vasíliev la viera cerca de la puerta estaba segura que su amable bruja se asustaría mucho, tomo el carrito y dejo de darle cuerda para que ya no hiciera ruido, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la música siguió sonando, la puerta estaba entre abierta. Ella tomo su tap entre sus manos estaba a punto de sacar su traje de un claro rosado, pero era muy tarde se vio arrastrada por la puerta.

En la tienda Rusa que reparaba juguetes nadie noto la ausencia de esa aprendiz, la única pista que dejo fue el desarmador y los tornillos al pie de la puerta, aunque cuando otra aprendiz lo notara seria arrastrada a la puerta del mundo mágico.

* * *

Reika Tamaki siempre había sido una chica buena pero envidiosa, para ella este año sería totalmente malo. Había tres chicas nuevas que eran demasiado llamativas para su gusto, Momoko Asuka que solo gozaba de la atención de los demás por ser extranjera, Aimi Mawasu que hasta el momento había ganado la imagen de una niña tierna y era el centro de atención de varias chicas y Doremi Harukaze que al presentarse con ese extraña apariencia, con ese larguísimo cabello pelirrojo a su espalda y sus ojos rosados había llamado la atención, ella parecía extranjera igual que Momoko, muchos le habían pedido tocar su cabello y ella se había reído ante la idea mientras los dejaba. Aun peor no podría ser la más linda del salón ya que Onpu Segawa estaba otra vez en su grupo, respecto a los estudios Hazuki Fujiwara se encontraba en el frente, ahora mismo ella se sentía triste por esto, volteo hacia atrás donde Momoko, Doremi, Aimi y Onpu reían entre varias niñas de la clase, del otro lado se encontraba Nagato Kayoko sola y cabizbaja como siempre estaba cada vez que no estaban los chicos con lo que ella se juntaba.

-Onpu llego en tercero de primaria a la clase 2. – Dijo Nanako, otra compañera de clase mientras les mostraba el álbum de clases pasadas. – Al igual que Nagato en la clase 1.

-Aunque fue muy raro que dos estudiantes llegaran en medio del semestre. – Comento Nobuko. – Ai chan llego también en tercero, pero a principios de año.

\- ¡Ohh que comparación más absurda! – Dijo Reika llamando la atención de todos en la clase. – Nombrar a Segawa y Nagato juntas, que personas más diferentes. – Doremi conocía muy bien a Reika para saber las palabras que venían. – Una perdedo…

Ella se paró desde el borde de la mesa de Onpu donde estaba hace unos minutos. – Oye… - Comenzó, pero fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del salón se abrió con un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡Esto y aquello! – Dijo Kotake desde la puerta. – ¿Acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa más que ser mala con otros? – Todas las chicas guardaron silencio, Doremi volvió a su lugar mientras que Reika daba un paso atrás, asustada por la dureza en el tono de voz del niño.

-Yo solo digo lo que es cierto. – Dijo ella poniendo la mano tapando su boca. Doremi en realidad había olvidado lo odiosa que podía ser Reika.

-Yo creo que nada más estas celosa. – Dijo con burla Kotake, pocos en la clase podían callar a Reika de esa manera. Kotake con su sinceridad, Yada con su indiferencia y Rinno con su inteligencia. Doremi rio en su interior mientras miraba como Reika se enfurecía.

\- ¿Por qué la defiendes? Ohh no me digas. – Dijo mientras se reía. – ¿Acaso te gusta Nagato? – Dijo mientras Kotake enrojecía hasta las orejas y varios del salón rieron ¿Kotake con novia? Se preguntó Doremi internamente mientras miraba a la chica, Kayoko Nagato. – ¡Mírate Kotake estas rojo! – Dijo Reika tomando oportunidad. Nagato era una chica que Doremi nunca había visto, de seguro antes estaba en otra clase, tenía unos lindos ojos grises como los de Aimi, el pelo corto de un castaño rojizo, miraba hacia abajo apenada y a punto de romper a llorar en estos momentos.

Seki-sensei llego impidiendo que la pelea continuara, pero Doremi no pudo evitar ver en todo el resto de la clase a esa chica.

* * *

\- ¿Doremi? – Pregunto Onpu mientras comían el almuerzo, Onpu la miraba extrañada. – ¿Estas bien?

-Si. – Doremi asintió, mientras Momoko y Aimi se intercambiaban cosas de su almuerzo. – Solo no entiendo porque Nagato se afectó por las palabras de Reika, todos ya saben cómo es ella. – Dijo Doremi sin importarle que Reika la escuchara.

-Nagato-san. – Dijo Onpu pensando mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para susurrarle. – Sé que ella no se adaptó bien a su clase en tercero y comenzó a faltar, no sé en qué punto conoció a Kotake ya que eran de clases diferentes hasta este año, pero en cuarto se hicieron muy cercanos, incluso Nagato se lleva bien con los amigos de Kotake. – Se volvió a sentar en su lugar. – Pero eso no evita que la clase aun no la acepte. – Dijo mordiendo su almuerzo.

Doremi jugueteaba con su comida mientras pensaba que este asunto en realidad no le gustaba.

* * *

En la salida, se encontraban en la azotea Momoko, Onpu y Doremi. Aimi había huido diciendo que en realidad no podía ir con ellas. - ¿Listas? – Les dijo Doremi mientras ambas chicas se tomaban de las manos.

Ella cerro con fuerza ambas manos sobre su pequeño cristal. – ¡Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto – Por un momento sus deseos eran inciertos entre ayudar a Nagato o saber que pasaba entre ella y Kotake. – Déjanos entender los sentimientos de Kayoko! – Un circulo rosado de notas musicales las cubrió mientras ellas desaparecían.

* * *

Aimi comía confeti (Los dulces que parecen estrellas) a la salida del colegio mientras seguía a una muchacha de cabello castaño que llevaba un violín a sus espaldas, había sido una tarea difícil pues la chica iba acompañada por un compañero de clase que al sentirse observado volteaba regularmente hacia donde ella se encontraba, aunque de momento había logrado evitar que la notaran, el chico de cabello verde se fue no sin antes mirar por última vez hacia la calle vacía.

Aimi suspiro aliviada cuando pudo asomarse a la reja de esta gigantesca casa, el letrero decía familia "Fujiwara", se metió otro confeti en su boca mientras volteaba a todos lados y tomaba su tal para transformarse.

* * *

Gracias a la magia de Doremi se encontraron en un campo de futbol, aunque la imagen se veía gris como si eso hubiera pasado hace tiempo, en este se encontraba Nagato recogiendo algunas flores mientras un balón impactaba a su lado, un confundido Kotake miro hacia la chica que se encontraba en el suelo, mientras se inclinaba a recoger el balón y le comenzaba a preguntar por lo que llevaba en las manos.

-Así se conocieron. – Dijo Momoko desde detrás de Doremi.

-Kotake no es así. – Dijo Doremi pensativamente. – Cuando me golpeaba con el balón, el solo decía que no debería dormir en el suelo y se iba. – Dijo con algo de enfado.

-No puedes negar la magia. – Dijo Onpu poniendo a prueba a Doremi.

Por un momento Nagato dudo, pero hasta el final siguió a Kotake hasta encontrarse con los amigos de este. Las imágenes siguieron pasando mostrando a Kotake visitando la clase de al lado, ayudando a Nagato cuando esta fue rechazada por su clase, arrastrándola a clase en los primeros días que ella comenzó a faltar.

-Es una chica muy solitaria. – Dijo Momo. – Y las palabras de Reika solo le hicieron recordar esos momentos, pero ahora que tiene amigos como Kotake y los demás, ella estará bien.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Pregunto Onpu dudosa, se sentía un poco culpable pues se habían burlado de Nagato comparándola con ella. – ¿No podríamos hacer algo por ella? – Pregunto a las otras dos.

-Es simple. – Dijo Doremi. – ¿Acaso no podríamos pedir que ella haga amigos? – Dijo con su cristal mágico balanceándose en sus manos. – Sera una chica popular en un instante.

\- ¡Doremi! – Grito Onpu, mientras Momoko la veía con el ceño fruncido, Onpu y Doremi ya habían tenido esa discusión, sobre la importancia de la magia y la diferencia que era usarlo para todo.

-No valdrá la pena, si ella no se esfuerza para hacer amigos. – Dijo Momoko. – Serian como amigos falsos.

\- ¡Exacto! Mira a Kotake, él se esforzó por acercarse a Nagato y ahora tienen una hermosa amistad. – Doremi se quedó pensando en lo que decían por un momento mientras guardaba su cristal mágico.

\- ¡Ya se! – Dijo bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

* * *

Al poco tiempo Doremi, Onpu y Momo se encontraban agotadas, buscaron a Nagato por todas partes, pero ella parecía haber desaparecido justo después de clases, eso le confirmo Kimura quien al igual que Kotake se había vuelto gran amigo de Nagato.

Onpu cansada de buscar saco su cristal mágico, al ser brujas completas ya no necesitaban transformarse para hechizos tan sencillos. – ¡Pururun purun famifami faa, dinos en donde se oculta Kayoko Nagato! – En el cielo se formó una nube gigantesca de color gris, las tres chicas se estremecieron mientras corrían a refugiarse, antes de llegar a la entrada de la escuela, vieron a Nagato salir de entre un arbusto buscando refugio igual que ellas, o eso pensó Onpu. Pues la única que no la había visto fue Doremi quien choco estrepitosamente contra ella, ambas soltaron un pequeño grito mientras caían a los lados.

Momoko y Onpu ayudaron a Kayoko y a Doremi a levantarse. Las cuatro se pusieron a recoger todas las cosas que habían saltado de la mochila mientras Doremi se encontró viendo un cuaderno lleno de constelaciones dibujadas. – ¡Esto es impresionante! – Dijo ella, mientras ojeaba más el cuaderno, nunca había sido una experta en el tema, pero al ser una bruja y viajar largas distancias en escoba tenía que al menos reconocer ciertas constelaciones y estrellas…ella siempre fue la peor, ganándose muchas burlas y regaños de Maho Rika. – ¿Cómo conoces todo esto? – Dijo acercándose a Kayoko.

-Aquí también hay uno sobre el clima y nubes. – Dijo Onpu que sostenía un cuaderno igual, pero con más información sobre estas cosas.

-Y de flores. – Comento Momo que desde que habían comenzado a recoger las cosas, ella se había sentado a leer el cuaderno muy entretenida.

\- ¡Eres muy inteligente! – Dijo Doremi mientras Onpu y Momo seguían recogiendo las cosas. – ¿Cómo aprendiste de todo esto? – Dijo mientras comenzaba a pasar las hojas, Kayoko quería arrebatarle el cuaderno, que alguien mirara algo tan personal la hacía sentirse avergonzada, pero a la vez bien ya que esta chica pensaba que ella era genial. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo se vio arrastrada por la conversación de Doremi, le hablo sobre las estrellas, el cumulo de nubes y hasta las pequeñas leyendas sobre las flores que se sabía, Doremi la escuchaba expectante y las otras dos chicas eran amables y hacían comentarios repentinos. ¨Para Kayako el día que había empezado sumamente mal, mejoro totalmente.

-Asi que aquí estabas. – Las cuatro miraron confundidas a Kotake, se estaba haciendo tarde y el chico venía con el uniforme del equipo de futbol de la escuela. – Nadie te podía encontrar después de que corriste de esa forma… - Se quedó en silencio al ver a las tres muchachas.

-Ellas me acompañaron. – Comenzó Kayoko sin poder contenerse, ella quería decir son mis "amigas" como cualquier otra persona normal, pero a veces las palabras se quedaban a toradas en su garganta por la pena de decirlas

-Somos sus amigas. – Dijo Doremi sonriéndole con algo de malicia a Kotake. – Estuvimos charlando con ella. Soy Doremi Harukaze. – Le tendió la mano a Kotake y él se vio confundido antes de limpiar apresuradamente su mano en su playera y presentarse con algo de nerviosismo.

-Kotake Tetsuya, me siento en frente de ti. – Dijo como si la chica no recordara ese hecho.

* * *

Claro que Kotake la reconocía, era una de las chicas nuevas, tenía un larguísimo cabello pelirrojo y sentía que sus ojos rosados eran muy brillantes por lo que no había podido sostenerle la mirada, pero nunca había hablado con ella, en los pocos días que la chica llevaba en la escuela ella solía hablar más con Momoko Asuka, otra recién llegada que se sentaba a su lado.

-Lo sé. – Le dijo la chica pelirroja, soltándose de su agarre. Kotake se sintió aliviado, sus manos sudaban tanto que de seguro la chica se lo tomaría a mal. Aparte de eso esta chica le causaba un sentimiento extraño casi de perdida y algo de tristeza al verla, pensó que al hablar con ella ese sentimiento se intensificaría, pero no fue así de hecho se sentía mucho mejor.

-Doremi tenemos que irnos. – Dijo Onpu mirando el reloj de su muñeca. – La tienda. – Dijo por toda explicación.

Kayoko y Doremi caminaron tomadas de la mano y Kotake se sorprendió, Kayoko era tan tímida y se menospreciaba tanto que nunca pensó que hablaría con alguien así, pero cada vez que se quedaba sin ideas o un silencio incomodo comenzaba, la chica pelirroja, Doremi retomaba el tema con una sonrisa, el mismo se vio caminando detrás de ellas mientras sonreía. No podría interrumpir esa conversación, aunque el también quisiera conocerla.

* * *

-Onpu ¿De qué te ríes? – Le pregunto Momoko extrañada.

-Estoy realmente feliz. – Le dijo Onpu señalando hacia la imagen de Doremi y Nagato tomadas de la mano, mientras Kotake las seguía con las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones. – Doremi en el mundo de las brujas se enfocó solo en la magia y cuando se propuso ayudar a Nagato lo hizo con magia, ella simplemente no noto que Nagato solo necesitaba una amiga cuando era lo más claro. – Dio una vuelta con esos andares ligeros que solo Onpu tenía. – Eso significa que aún hay esperanza de que Doremi vuelva a aprender a vivir sin magia.

* * *

Nagato Kayoko caminaba de las manos con Doremi, esa extraña chica nueva. Antes ninguna chica se había querido acercar a ella, ya fuera por su aspecto de chico, porque no era inteligente y en lo académico solía retrasar a los demás o porque simplemente no era buena en nada, así era como todos la hacían sentir, alguien sin valor.

-Kayoko. – Dijo Doremi llamando su atención mientras apretaba con más fuerza su mano. – ¿Puedo llamarte así? – Dijo con esa deslumbrante sonrisa suya. Ella asintió mientras buscaba que más decir. – Tu también puedes llamarme Doremi. – Dijo aún más sonriente. Miro hacia los lados. – Yo me iré por allá. – Señalo otro camino. – Muy pronto se inaugurará una tienda donde comenzare a trabajar, ven por favor. – Dijo apretando sus manos con fuerza de nuevo mientras se despedía con su mano de Kotake.

La chica al irse les dejo una extraña sensación a esos dos, Kayoko se sentía realmente feliz, volteo para decírselo a Kotake, pero el chico tenia las mejillas coloradas, igual que sus orejas y veía con ojos brillosos como la pelirroja Doremi se iba.

\- ¿Kotake? – Pregunto ella.

El dio un pequeño brinco asustado, pero al momento se recuperó mientras se volvía para regresar – Esa chica es muy extraña. – Fue lo único que dijo. Kayoko rio, a ella le gustaban tanto las estrellas y en Doremi parecía haber encontrado algo brillante, pero al parecer no era la única.

* * *

Doremi llego junto con Momo y Onpu al Maho Dou, se sentía cansada y un poco decepcionada, en el mundo mágico ella ya podía hacer hechizos sin decir el conjuro y eso la hacía sentir una bruja aún más decente, pero ahora ya no podía por el tamaño de su cristal mágico.

En el Mahou Dou, ya se encontraba Nozomi y Aimi muy serias sentadas junto a Maho Rika y Lala.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Doremi sintiéndose inquieta. Se recordó en una sala con varias brujas preocupadas que buscaban ver a la reina de las brujas., todas tenían ese mismo rostro.

-Otras tiendas mágicas están siendo atacadas. – Le dijo Lala acercándose a ellas.

Las chicas se acercaron a sentarse en la mesa viendo a Maho Rika.

-Sabíamos que esto podría pasar. – Dijo Doremi por primera vez seria. – Por eso no quería abrir la tienda de magia.

-No es lo que piensas, no vienen por las brujas. – Todas se quedaron en silencio preocupadas hasta que Maho Rika volvía a hablar. – Las aprendices de brujas son en sí humanas ¿A quién preferías atacar a una humana con un poco de magia o a una bruja que vivirá cientos de años y con magia más fuerte? – Pregunto Maho Rika, ella había estado muy preocupada desde hace tiempo.

-Aprendices. – Dijo con prontitud Onpu.

-Aparte de que un cristal mágico nunca cambiara su lealtad, simplemente es de una bruja, pero el tap de aprendiz, lo pueden usar diversas personas, aunque claro que se personaliza según la persona.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Nozomi sacando su tap circular.

-Tu traje de aprendiz de bruja es verde, pero si cambiaras tu tap por el de Aimi, que su traje de aprendiz de bruja es azul oscuro, aun así, al transformarte tendrías tu traje verde. El tap refleja tu personalidad. – No solo es eso. – Dijo mientras les pedía a todas que sacaran su tap. Doremi, Onpu y Momoko tenían su tap en forma de flor que las identificaba como aprendices de bruja que habían pasado el examen del nivel 1, en cambio Nozomi y Aimi tenían el tap circular. – Solo parecen ir contra las aprendices que aun tengan este tap. – Dijo tomando el tap circular de ambas chicas.


	5. 5 La tienda mágica

**Capítulo 5: La tienda mágica**

* * *

Hazuki era una chica simple pero muy inteligente, había visto a la niña que la seguía desde que ella y Masaru habían salido de clases, en su camino desde la escuela hasta su casa la había visto y de igual forma Masaru.

-Fujiwara… - Comento el, extrañado viendo hacia donde la chica se escondía.

-Lo sé. – Le dijo ella mientras seguían caminando. – ¿Es una de las chicas nuevas, no es así? – Dijo Hazuki recordándola. – Aimi Mawasu.

Masaru asintió, mientras volteaba de improviso intentando atrapar a la chica. – ¿Qué querrá? – Pregunto Masaru, se paró por un momento y cambio su cara enojado a una de alivio. – Tal vez quiere ser tu amiga. – Hazuki suspiro, ella y Masaru se habían conocido desde el jardín de niños y Hazuki nunca había podido formar una amistad cercana con otra chica por lo que Masaru le prometió en su tercer año de primaria que "El siempre estaría con ella y seria su amigo más cercano" y lo había cumplido, Hazuki sonrió ya que Masaru siempre se preocupaba por ella pero había momentos donde Hazuki necesitaba de una amiga chica, Masaru lo había notado y había intentado alejarse de ella o forzar las relaciones con otras chicas para que fueran amigas de Hazuki, ningún plan había funcionado.

\- ¿O tal vez te está siguiendo a ti? – Dijo Hazuki contra atacando. Ella sabía que Masaru no estaba interesado en ninguna chica y las chicas parecían alejarse de el por el conocido rumor de que era un chico problemático y peleonero, pero ahora que eran más grandes y las chicas habían puesto su interés en él.

Masaru volvió a ensanchar los ojos, con sospecha. – Vamos a perderla. – Dijo tomando su mano casualmente, Hazuki se soltó ya que hace tiempo se sentía avergonzada al hacer ese tipo de cosas, aunque las habían hecho desde el jardín de niños.

-Mejor esperemos. – Dijo Hazuki buscando una excusa. – Ella tal vez solo vive por aquí y no quiere que la veamos.

Hazuki se despidió de un desconfiado Masaru cuando llego a su casa y aunque corrió a una ventana para buscar a Aimi, no la pudo encontrar por ninguna parte, ese fue un día muy extraño sentía que un pájaro la observaba por la ventana, un gato se metió a la cocina cuando ella bajo e incluso encontró una cucaracha en el baño ¡Los animales se estaban volviendo locos!

El asunto con la cucaracha la hizo actuar diciéndole a su Baaya sobre el asunto – Señorita Hazuki, tenemos que matar esta plaga. – Dijo ella mientras salió corriendo hacia la calle, Hazuki la vio irse mientras se reía un poco, así era Baaya de todas formas, pero entonces la vio, Aimi seguía a su Baaya ahora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en la dirección contraria

* * *

Momoko les había estado enseñando a hornear galletas que era lo más simple que las chicas podían aprender por el momento, las galletas de Onpu eran decentes, Nozomi había logrado quemar tres y adivinar que Doremi quemaría cinco bandejas, Doremi había logrado hacer una mezcla extraña las primeras veces, quemado algunas otras, tenían una forma extraña pero eran tan buenas como las de Onpu, Aimi seguía tan fascinada con todas las cosas del mundo humano que al presentarla con la batidora la habían perdido.

Una Momoko muy cansada las miro mientras decía. – Es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora. – Las tres se levantaron contentas mientras que Aimi por fin notaba que ella no había hecho nada y miraba a Momoko con una mirada de disculpa.

El timbre sonó y Doremi se aproximó para informarles que abrirían en la tarde. – Ohh Kayoko y ¿Kotake? – Dijo algo extrañada.

\- ¡Harukaze! – Dijo Kayoko Nagato totalmente entusiasma.

\- ¡Ohh, te dije que me llamaras Doremi! – Dijo tomándola de las manos.

-Hola Doremi. – Dijo Kotake mientras entraba en la tienda con su patineta aun en la mano. – Asi que esta es la pastelería.

Doremi lo miro extrañada, esa era la clase de actitud que el solía tener con ella antes, así que dejo pasar el hecho de que la llamo por su nombre. – ¡Kotake! Saca esa patineta puedes causar un accidente. – Grito ella con las manos en las caderas.

-Ohh vamos. – Dijo el subiéndose a esta y dando un par de vueltas alrededor de las estanterías. – No pasara nada, no pasara nada. – Repitió el.

\- ¡Kotake! – Grito ella, meneando las manos mientras lo perseguía. Kotake se reía escandalosamente mientras veía los alrededores, Doremi no pudo evitar reír tenia demasiado tiempo que no hacia esto.

Kayoko los miraba extrañada desde la puerta. – Kayoko-chan. – Dijo Onpu. – Anda ven a sentarte con nosotras, dijo mostrándole el patio donde Nozomi y Momoko platicaban animadamente. – Esos dos en algún momento se cansarán y nos seguirán. – Kayoko asintió mientras Onpu cerraba la puerta firmemente tras ella, no podía olvidar la imagen de Kotake persiguiendo desesperadamente el recuerdo de Doremi. – Necesitan tiempo a solas. – Dijo un poco más quedito.

* * *

-Fujiwara… - Comenzó Masaru mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras hacia la nueva pastelería llamada el Mahou Dou, era un lugar precioso y Hazuki casi cae en las escaleras mientras la miraba, esa extraña sensación la había invadido de nuevo, Masaru la tomo a tiempo del brazo. – Fujiwara ¡Ten cuidado! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Has estado muy extraña desde que comenzó el curso. – Dijo Masaru realmente preocupado.

-En realidad nada. – Hazuki dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y se volteaba. Si la mirabas de cerca podías ver que Hazuki tenía ojeras, ella estaba teniendo pesadillas frecuentes desde que inicio el curso, aunque nunca recordaba lo que soñaba, sabía que tenía algo que ver con la música pues cuando iba a sus prácticas e incluso cuando intentaba tocar junto a Masaru…ella no podía, no podía tocar el violín, sus dedos se paralizaban. – Solo quiero descubrir porque esa chica nos sigue a Baaya y a mí. – Dijo en cambio, Hazuki pensaba que si mantenía su mente ocupada podría volver a tocar el violín.

* * *

Aimi se había quedado en la cocina, con la cara manchada de masa y las manos pegostiosas veía como la masa comenzaba a subir en el horno ¡Ella por fin había terminado sus galletas! Momoko ya no se podría quejar. Ilusionada empezó a preparar las pequeñas bolsitas para guárdalas, sus galletas se veían aún más horribles que las de Doremi, pero ella esperaba que tuvieran buen sabor, mordió una mientras cerraba la bolsa y descubrió que así era.

Hasta que escucho música ¿Era un vals? Sonaba como campanillas, salió de la cocina y se encontró con que el ruido venia de la puerta que llevaba al mundo mágico, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo de su mundo, pero fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de que la puerta se azotara y sus galletas se cayeran al suelo quedando destrozadas.

* * *

Hazuki al abrir la puerta se encontró con una extraña situación, la tienda estaba vacía. – ¿Hola? – Pregunto en voz alta, Masaru entro detrás de ella mientras espiaba en las estanterías. – ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Pregunto antes de escuchar un grito. Hazuki inmediatamente corrió hacia la voz y vio a la chica que seguía aferrándose apenas con las manos a la puerta que estaba casi completamente cerrada.

* * *

Doremi había caído sobre Kotake cuando vio que Hazuki entro a la tienda, detrás de la caja pudo observar detenidamente a su mejor amiga mientras con sus manos mantenía a Kotake callado, el chico no peleo, solo la miro extrañado, pero cuando ambos escucharon el grito corrieron detrás de Hazuki y Masaru.

Masaru tomaba una mano de Aimi mientras la jalaba y Hazuki miraba asustada la escena, al instante Kotake se separó y tomo la otra mano de Aimi. La primera impresión de Doremi fue asustarse y luego pensar en que no podría usar magia con ellos presentes, tomo entre su mano derecha el collar que era su cristal mágico y trono los dedos deseando con toda su fuerza que la puerta se cerrara, la puerta comenzó a aplastar a Aimi, gracias a la magia de Doremi.

\- ¡Ahora! – Grito ella tomando a la chica por su traje mientras ocultaba la vista de la puerta, los chicos jalaron más fuerte y la puerta se cerró en el momento preciso que Aimi cayó en encima de Yada, Kotake y Doremi.

Doremi miro entre la puerta y vio el momento exacto en que las enredaderas se alejaban, suspiro aliviada mientras envolvía a Aimi en sus brazos. El jaloneo había hecho que Onpu, Nozomi y Momoko y Kayoko aparecieran, Nozomi corrió hacia el otro lado, de seguro le avisaría de esto a Maho Rija y Lala, en cambio Momoko de lo nerviosa que estaba comenzó a hablar en inglés mientras levantaba a Aimi.

-Are you ok? What happening? – Pregunto la rubia mientras la acercaba a una silla.

\- ¿Qué era eso? – Dijo Kotake viendo fijamente la puerta con el ceño fruncido, Doremi aun recordaba que Kotake no era inteligente como Hazuki, pero sí muy astuto por lo previo que el chico abriría la puerta, por eso se puso en frente impidiéndole el paso.

-Un acosador. – Dijo Onpu con simplicidad, todos la voltearon a ver extrañados y Doremi sorprendida, ella siempre tenía una excusa o una mentira para todo

* * *

Onpu había inventado la increíble historia de que al saber que ella, una estrella infantil trabajaría en una pastelería algunos medios habían ido y como consecuencia algunas personas indeseables también, como la puerta al mundo mágico también daba al patio era una historia creíble

-Debieron pensar que Aimi era Onpu. – Dijo Doremi siguiendo con el juego. Nozomi no había regresado, de seguro estaba hablando con Maho Rika todavía.

Masaru asintió y le dijo que deberían llamar a la policía. Kayoko remojo sus galletas en él te y miro hacia abajo asustada, cuando sintió un codazo de Kotake, este le señalaba a Doremi con la mirada – ¿Estas bien, Doremi? – Pregunto ella, sintiéndose como una intermediaria, pero también preocupada por Doremi.

-Si. – Dijo ella aun sin probar su te o sus galletas. – De todas formas, hoy tenemos una tienda que abrir ¿No es así? – Desde este lugar podía ver como las personas se acercaban para preguntar o esperaban en fila para entrar pues aun no era la hora indicada.

-Podemos ayudar. – Dijo Hazuki, viendo lo mismo que Doremi. La sonrisa de Doremi esta vez fue sincera, alegrando a varios.

-Yo también. – Dijo Kayoko mientras arrastraba a Kotake junto a ella, todos se pusieron en pie y se decidieron a tener un buen inicio por la tienda mágica.

* * *

Fue un día demasiado divertido. Momoko, Onpu y Doremi hicieron demostraciones de cómo se hacían los dulces en la cocina abierta para el público, mientras Hazuki y Kayoko se encontraban de la caja, Masaru y Kotake (Sin su patineta que había sido confiscada por Doremi) se habían encargado de promover los dulces y atender a los clientes.

Nozomi en un momento bajo por Aimi que aun parecía realmente asustada, nadie volvió a preguntar lo que había pasado, pero aun así todas mantenían una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta del mundo mágico como si en cualquier momento esta fuera a ser abierta.

Cuando el ultimo cliente se fue y se contó hasta el último centavo, Momoko sirvió bebidas para todos, estaban exhaustos pero las cosas habían cambiado un poco entre este grupo de amigos.

Momoko a veces soltaba frases en ingles sin apenarse de que la vieran raro.

Hazuki había hablado tanto con Doremi y Onpu sintiéndose realmente bien, tanto que cuando se despidieron Hazuki le dio un abrazo a Doremi y esta se lo devolvió intentando no suprimir las lágrimas.

Masaru las había observado y soltó una de sus escasas sonrisas

Kotake y Doremi habían continuado peleando, ante la vista de Kayoko que no sabía de su antigua amistad, parecía que se llevaban mal, pero a la vista de Onpu…ella podía ver las sonrisas de Kotake al verla esforzarse y cuando Doremi fracasaba como lo solía hacer, el chico era el primero en tenderle la mano con una burla en las palabras, que hacían que Doremi no pensara en el problema, veía a ambos reírse entre los gritos o cuando se correteaban.

Ese día Onpu entendió que no necesitaban sus recuerdos pasados de Doremi para quererla como antes.

* * *

Aimi bajo junto con Nozomi cuando ambas dejaron de escuchar ruido en la tienda, las dos lucían caras tristes y al instante llamaron la atención de los demás.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Le pregunto Doremi mientras pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros, al instante Doremi vio el tap que traía atrapado entre sus manos.

Nozomi le susurro – No quiere soltarlo pues piensa que vinieron por él. – Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Mientras Aimi asentía a la pregunta de Doremi.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos. – Dijo Masaru, entendiendo la situación.

Hazuki se acercó a hablar con Aimi. – Tengo algo que hablar contigo, espero no te moleste. – Le dijo moviendo su mano para despedirse. – Que te recuperes. – Aimi la tomo del brazo.

-Podemos hablar ahora. – Dijo mirando alrededor en el Mahou Dou.

-Ella no se quiere quedar aquí. – Dijo Nozomi dando una explicación a los pensamientos de todos.

Hazuki vio la oportunidad de investigar el tema por lo que dijo. – Puedes venir a mi casa. – Onpu y Doremi la miraron sorprendidas mientras Aimi asentía. La casa de la familia Fujiwara era algo que anhelaba. Unos minutos después, llegaron a su casa.

La chica aún se veía pálida. – Espera un momento. – Dijo Hazuki mientras subía corriendo, en realidad no sabía qué hacer con la chica, no la conocía lo suficiente para ayudarla.

Cuando salía de su cuarto con una muda de ropa para ella y Aimi vio justo el momento en que Baaya se tropezaba y caía por las escaleras, pero no fue lo único que vio.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Grito Aimi mientras tocaba con su mano su tap, de inmediato Hazuki escucho una melodía reconocida y al instante Aimi se encontraba con un traje azulado señalando a Baaya con su varita – ¡Riluluni Pomorina Soleil La, protege a Baaya! – Grito con fuerza mientras un enorme cojín apareció al fondo de las escaleras atrapando a la anciana, ella parecía haberse desmayado.

Hazuki desde las escaleras el inicio de las escaleras la miro con los ojos sorprendida. – Eres…eres – Dijo mientras se tapaba la boca, Aimi estaba igual de nerviosa. – ¡Una bruja!


	6. 6 La reina y Maho Rin

**Capítulo 6: La reina y Maho Rin**

* * *

Nozomi sobrevolaba en la ciudad de Misora, siguiendo los pasos de Aimi y Hazuki veía distraídamente como la luna que antes le sonreía amablemente ahora le mostraba una mueca burlona y malvada, eso había sucedido desde que el mundo de la magia cayera y por lo que había podido escuchar de todas las brujas que llegaron después del ataque, los ataques se producían cuando la luna solía sonreír, era algo lógico pues era cuando el mundo mágico estaba abierto. Maho Rika se había quedado tan preocupada que no pudo evitar mandarla a seguir a Aimi. Bajo de su escoba cuando las niñas entraron en la casa, miraba despreocupadamente a Aimi tomar un chocolate que la Baya de Hazuki le había dado hasta que el incidente ocurrió.

-Eres…eres ¡Una bruja! – Grito Hazuki y Aimi casi cae del techo. Aimi la veía con ojos llorosos mientras Hazuki intento comenzar a gritar, pero Nozomi había sido más rápida y le había tapado la boca, Hazuki en vez de tranquilizarse señalo su traje verde antes de desmayarse del susto.

Aimi y Nozomi se miraron asustadas y sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Esa noche solo quedaban Doremi, Onpu y Momoko limpiando, aunque en realidad las chicas solo miraban hacia la puerta del mundo de la magia dudosas, Maho Rika aún se despedía de varias de las brujas que habían llegado para discutir el asunto. Doremi y Onpu habían sido invitadas a la reunión al ya ser brujas, pero rápidamente se entristecieron al escuchar cuantas aprendices habían desaparecido, por lo que habían bajado a ayudar a Momo, cuando Nozomi azoto la puerta de entrada todas dieron un brinco asustadas.

La niña castaña perdió su impaciencia y las miro. – Hazuki, descubrió que Aimi es bruja. – Soltó rápidamente antes de soltar su escoba.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Doremi sorprendida.

\- ¿Dónde están ahora? – Pregunto Onpu mientras Momoko ya se estaba transformando cuando por la puerta entro Aimi aun arrastrando a Hazuki desmayada.

\- ¡Brujas atolondradas! – Grito Maho Rika desde las escaleras mientras presenciaba la escena e iniciaba uno de sus discursos.

-Nosotras no éramos así. – Le susurro Onpu a Doremi y ella asintió, aunque si Maho Rika las hubiera escuchado les hubiera dicho que eran peores.

-Disculpen. – Una pequeña voz tímida les llamo la atención a todas. Hazuki había despertado por los gritos de Maho Rika, se fijó en cada una de ellas, Nozomi, Aimi y Momoko con los trajes de aprendiz, Onpu con su piedra mágica y Maho Rika…siendo Maho Rika muy verde y rara. Su boca se fue abriendo pronosticando un inmenso grito hasta que Doremi se sentó junto a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-No es tan malo como crees ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? – Momoko ya había corrido y llegado con galletas y café y al poco rato Doremi le estaba contando lo que era Maho Rika, una bruja que habían descubierto por lo que ellas se habían convertido en aprendices, había evitado decir que la propia Hazuki fue de las primeras aprendices por la mirada seria de Maho Rika.

\- ¿Por qué no me convertí en una bruja rana? – Dijo Aimi que parecía morirse de sueño, había tenido un día demasiado difícil.

-Eres solo una torpe aprendiz. – Le dijo Maho Rika. – Solo las brujas completas se convertirían en brujas ranas. – Todas suspiraron aliviadas menos Onpu y Doremi que se imaginaron como masas verdes junto a Maho Rika.

\- ¿Entonces yo también seré una aprendiz? – Dijo Hazuki.

\- ¡Claro! – Se adelantó Onpu, estaba realmente contenta por cómo habían terminado las cosas, hasta hace unos minutos pensaba ella misma ir y decirle a Aiko de las brujas, pero al recordar que se podía convertir en una bruja rana se arrepintió.

-No tenemos ningún tap de aprendiz. – Dijo Maho Rika que, aunque lo negara había extrañado a la chica de lentes. – Pero estoy segura de que Maho Rin debe tener alguno, todas las cosas del palacio se fueron con ella. – Dijo Maho Rika murmurando.

-Pues allá vamos. – Dijo Doremi mientras se transformaba, el traje rosado se amoldo en su cuerpo para sorpresa de Hazuki, Onpu hizo lo mismo y al poco tiempo se encontraban en dos círculos, adentro Nozomi y Aimi quienes eran aprendices junto con Momo que no tenía su cristal y había vuelto a ser aprendiz, en el círculo más grande, Maho Rika, Maho Ruka, Onpu y Doremi.

\- ¡Maho Ruka! Vamos no seas perezosa y ven a ayudarnos. – Ella también había logrado escapar del mundo de las brujas, pero aún no se había abierto su tienda por los incidentes con las aprendices. Doremi le indico a Hazuki que se colocara en el centro.

\- ¡Pirika pirilala suavemente! – Dijo Doremi levantando su cristal.

\- ¡Pururun purun elegantemente! – Siguió Onpu en frente de Doremi.

\- ¡Peruton petton refrescantemente! – Dijo Momo acercándose a Hazuki que estaba fascinada.

\- ¡Potolila pirilala emocionadamente! – Dijo Nozomi que al estar en el círculo interior se rio por la expresión de fascinación de Hazuki.

\- ¡Riluluni pomorina, felizmente! – Aimi termino mientras le sonreía a Hazuki y la luz se hacía más grande al tronar los dedos de las dos brujas mayores.

\- ¡Magia estelar! ¡Llévanos con Maho Rin! – Dijeron todas.

* * *

Llegaron a la versión inglesa de la tienda mágica, la diferencia era de 8 horas por lo que era una linda tarde, la dueña de la tienda Maho Phielps se sorprendió, pero aun así llamo a Maho Rin que parecía estar decaída, dos ayudantes de brujas les sirvieron te mientras se sentaban.

Maho Rin puso al instante un tap de flor en la mesa, pero cuando Doremi lo intento tomar ella les quito lo retiro. – Sabia que vendrían por esto y por la prueba del cristal de Doremi. – Dijo mirándola, la he pensado detenidamente.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Cómo sabe de mi cristal? – Le pregunto Doremi.

-Esta tienda inglesa vende té y te leen tu futuro a cambio. – Dijo Maho Rin señalando a las dos aprendices que se sentaban en diversas mesas a ver las hojas de té que quedaban al fondo. – Hoy en la mañana me anunciaron que vendrían por un nuevo tap y la prueba para reparar el cristal de una bruja. – Maho Rin miro a Hazuki que se encontraba confundida y sonrió. – Siempre rompiendo las reglas ¿Eh? – Le pregunto a Doremi y Onpu.

-No sé de qué hablas, ella nos descubrió. – Dijo Onpu revolviendo su te, en cambio Doremi le sonrió a la mano derecha de la reina de las brujas, durante su tiempo en el mundo de la magia la conoció mejor, era una mujer estricta, pero de buen corazón.

-De todas formas, ya va siendo hora de que repares tu cristal ¿Cuándo piensas devolverme a mi verdadera forma? – Grito Maho Rika enfadada.

-Si pasas mi prueba te daré el tap y mi confianza para que tu cristal vuelva a ser como antes. – Le dijo Maho Rin.

-Está bien ¿Cuál es la prueba? – Dijo Doremi decidida, aunque algo asustada, hace mucho que no hacia un examen de bruja y antes siempre estaban Hazuki y Aiko ayudándola.

-Investiga el pasado, los inicios como bruja y final de la reina de las brujas.

* * *

Hazuki las despedía con la mano, ella se quedaría con Maho Rika y Maho Ruka en la tienda mientras Doremi y las demás (Que se empeñaron en acompañarla) cumplían la misión.

\- ¡Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto, déjanos conocer el pasado, inicio y final de la reina!

Cada una recito su hechizo acompañado con la frase "Llévanos con Doremi", así la magia de Doremi no se resentiría al llevar a tantas personas.

Se encontraron en una época de Japón antigua. Las mujeres llevaban kimonos y adornos brillantes, los hombres algunos ya vestían con trajes y otros eran más tradicionales. Una muchacha de cabello castaño casi anaranjado corría entre la gente, se detuvo en una tienda de telas y al entrar saludo a una bruja rana.

\- ¿Es la reina? – Pregunto Aimi mientras se acercaba aún más pegando su cabeza al vidrio de la tienda.

-No lo sé. – Dijo Doremi también haciéndolo. – Tiene su color de cabello cuando es Yuki-sensei, pero los ojos, no son los mismos. – Los ojos de la profesora Yuki eran azules, en cambio los de esta niña eran verdes.

De la nada aparecieron otras dos brujas que no eran Mota o Mota Mota (Las examinadoras de los exámenes de aprendiz de bruja) – Ella va a presentar su primer examen. – Dijo Momoko reconociendo la situación. Los ojos de Aimi y Nozomi brillaron, ellas aun no presentaban ese examen, pero Onpu con una sonrisa y un tronar de sus dedos hizo que sus sombreros cubrieran sus ojos.

-Sin trampas. – Dijo contenta, las dos brujitas suspiraron sin decir nada.

La niña de ojos verdes paso el examen y al instante se dirigieron a la ventana de un piso superior donde se abrió el portal al mundo de las brujas. Maho Rin apareció tras ellas en ese momento. – Antes cuando una aprendiz pasaba el examen se le daba la oportunidad de dejar el mundo humano.

\- ¿Ella es la mamá de la reina de las brujas verdad? – Pregunto Doremi, la reina ya le había contado que su madre fue una humana y aprendiz de bruja. Maho Rin asintió y todas tomaron más atención.

-Venia de una época antigua, pero desde entonces ya amaba el mundo de las brujas, como no mantuvo contacto con el mundo de los humanos no se dio cuenta del tiempo que paso. – La imagen mostro a la misma niña, pero ahora como una mujer salir del portal del mundo de las brujas y llegar a la ciudad Misora, una muy antigua ciudad Misora. – Todo lo que amo se desvaneció en el mundo de las brujas, como el tiempo funciona diferente nunca pensó que su época había terminado.

\- ¿Por qué no me paso eso a mí? – Pregunto Doremi.

-Saliste a otras tiendas mágicas en el mundo humano y mantuviste contacto con alguien del mundo humano. – Dijo mirando a Onpu. – Ella en cambio dejo todo atrás y cuando se dio cuenta lo que ella creyó 40 años fueron 400. – Dijo Maho Rin.

\- ¡La tienda mágica! – Grito Nozomi que se había quitado su sombrero. Era cierto esa mujer había llegado a la tienda de las brujas y abrió un negocio, las imágenes se comenzaron a interponer aún más rápido, ella conoció a un hombre y tuvo una hija, el hombre se fue y ella decidió regresar al mundo de las brujas, pero había un problema su hija era humana.

En una noche de luna sonriente se revelo ante su hija como lo que era una bruja, convertida en una rana bruja le tendió un tap a su hija dándole la oportunidad de convertirse en bruja o quedarse como humana. La niña de apenas 10 años, llamada Yuki tomo el tap y su traje de aprendiz de bruja era de amarillo mostaza.

\- ¡La reina es preciosa! – Grito Aimi, mientras Onpu la miraba con recelo, cuando se trataba de donde venía Aimi o de su relación con la reina de las brujas, Aimi siempre le pareció sospechosa.

-Y fue una de las mejores aprendices. – Dijo Maho Rin con orgullo. La imagen cambio y mostro a Yuki que ya era una bruja, junto con su madre. – La futura reina siempre nace del rosal real pero ese año antes de que la rosa floreciera, se marchito. – En la imagen todas las brujas veían con tristeza la flor marchita en el suelo.

-Rosas amarillas. – Dijo Doremi viendo como todos los brotes y la rosa marchita eran amarillas. La rosa de Hana era azul.

Maho Rin no pareció escuchar su comentario y siguió contando. – Se seleccionaron a las mejores brujas para competir por el trono y su última prueba fue sobrevivir en el mundo humano con su propia tienda mágica. – La imagen mostro a la reina esta vez como Yuki sensei llegando a su antigua casa, donde creció y vivió hasta que se convirtió en bruja.

En su camino vio a la pequeña Doremi curando con magia la herida de un niño que hace unos instantes la molestaba a ella y una amiga

\- ¡Ahora mismo te curo, Kotake! Que el dolor se vaya muy pero muy lejos ¿Qué tal? – El niño meneo la cabeza. – Bien, una vez más. ¡Que el dolor se vaya muy pero muy lejos! – Volvió a repetir la niña muy seria.

\- ¡Increíble! – Grito el niño sonriendo. Yuki se acercó a la niña y la felicito, cuando escucho que la niña quería ser bruja en el futuro se le ocurrió que el acercar a las brujas y humanos no solo sería un sueño. Se despidió de la niña y gano la competencia para ser la reina de las brujas

* * *

\- ¿Conocías a la reina desde antes? – Dijo Onpu un poco maravillada

-Yo en realidad no recuerdo ese momento. – Dijo Doremi sintiéndose apenada.

-La reina no paraba de hablar de la niña que conoció en Misora, estoy segura que, si no hubieras descubierto a Maho Rika, ella misma te habría hecho su aprendiz. – Le dijo Maho Rin. – Para su sueño de unir el mundo de las brujas con el de los humanos eres necesaria pero también había un problema.

-La reina anterior. – Dijo Doremi, ella ya lo sabía todo. Las chicas demás chicas asintieron, la reina les había hablado de Maho Tourbillon algunos días antes de que cayera el mundo de la magia.

-Exacto. – Dijo Maho Rin, pero para eso, ella ideo un plan.

-Déjame decirles. – Dijo Aimi parándose, pero la magia se adelantó y les mostro a la profesora Yuki hablando con una niña, con Aimi de cuando ella tenía 5 años.

\- ¿Brujas? – Rio la niña. – No lo creo.

-Debes creerlo. – Dijo Yuki-sensei mientras tronaba sus dedos y una larga lista aparecía ante los ojos de la sorprendida Aimi. – Es tu árbol genealógico Aimi, lo he estado investigando. – La reina se inclinó y hasta el fondo le mostro su nombre. – Aquí estas tú. – Y con su dedo recorrió a las personas y personas de la lista. – Y si seguimos hasta aquí, encontramos a tu antepasada, Maho Tourbillon, la anterior reina de las brujas. – Los ojos de Aimi se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Reina. – Murmuro sorprendida, aunque al instante su rostro se volvió a ensombrecer. – No importa eso ¿Hace cuantos años dice que ella vivió? Son como el resto de las personas de esta lista. – Dijo la niña antes de arrojar la lista. – Todos muertos.

La reina se acercó a donde la lista estaba tirada. – Maho Tourbillon está viva, tiene el corazón roto porque su familia la abandono, igual que tú. – Con un chasquido de sus dedos la lista se hizo apenas un pequeño papelito con solo dos nombres unidos por una línea "Maho Tourbillon" y "Aimi Mawasu", Aimi lo tomo. – ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a recuperar a tu familia? – Dijo la reina, Aimi miro la lista antes de limpiarse una lagrima y tomar por fin la mano de la reina, ella dejo en su mano un tap circular de aprendiz.

* * *

Aimi conocía lo que se decía de su única familia, Maho Tourbillon, una reina malvada por lo que su bienvenida al mundo de las brujas había sido fría, también estaba el hecho que en ese mundo las personas nacían de flores, Aimi era descendiente de una bruja y esa simple palabra "descendiente" la había marcado negativamente, ella no nació de una flor, pero amaba verlas.

En uno de esos días conoció a Doremi, Onpu, Nozomi y Momoko, por miedo no les dijo nada de lo que ella era, pero ahora lo sabían, con los ojos cerrados sintió un abrazo, al abrirlos era Onpu. La artista infantil era la que más había dudado de ella, pero esto explicaba muchas cosas.

Doremi tomo su mano derecha y Momoko la izquierda, mientras que Nozomi al ser más pequeña se colgó de su espalda como a veces solían jugar. Aimi se sintió realmente feliz, ella no había encajado en el mundo humano, ni en el de las brujas, pero ahora tenía amigas.

* * *

La imagen cambio y mostro a la reina en sus últimos días, su cabello había perdido esos rizos al final de su rubio cabello y sus ojos mostraban ojeras que todos habrían notado a no ser por ese velo que traía en el rostro. Hace unos días una aprendiz había sido descubierta por su familia y amigos, todos la habían juzgado, su familia, sus amigos, sus creencias. La chica había dejado su tap en la puerta y cuando la reina hablo con ella, le dijo unas palabras que en realidad la habían lastimado.

-La magia no es para los humanos. – La niña desvió la mirada. – Somos muy diferentes y esas diferencias nunca desaparecerán. La magia es mala. – En la mirada de la niña no había desprecio u odio, solo miedo, sabía que no era humana, aunque había ido como Yuki-sensei.

La reina leía frenéticamente un libro sobre las anteriores reinas y las palabras de la niña resonaron en sus oídos. Ella era una bruja, pero también había nacido como humana y entender por fin esas diferencias, la estaba enloqueciendo. Un día por fin escucho la voz de la anterior reina y entendió que las cosas no podían seguir así, que el mundo de los humanos y las brujas nunca podrían estar juntos. Solo había dos posibles personas que lograrían eso, las dos futuras candidatas del mundo mágico para suplirla: Hana y Aimi, Hana la mejor opción para futura reina y Aimi que por tener un verdadero parentesco con la reina anterior podría heredar la corona. Ambas con lazos en el mundo humano. El cabello de la reina se tinto de negro mientras caminaba por los pasillos y de sus ojos salieron lagrimas que marcaron su rostro, mientras se decía que esto era lo mejor. Entro al cuarto de Aimi, desde que había llegado al mundo de las brujas vivía en el palacio, unas enormes espinas como ramas atacaron a la niña, pero la reina descubrió que ella no se encontraba, eran solo almohadas, debería haber salido.

Esa noche empezó la caída del mundo de la magia, bajo las manos de su propia reina.

* * *

La magia termino y las niñas se encontraron en el patio de la tienda de té, todas tenían los ojos abiertos y Aimi volvía a llorar.

-Pensé que había sido la anterior reina. Maho Tourbillon. – Dijo Doremi sorprendida.

-Es un secreto, muy pocas personas saben que la responsable es la actual reina. – Aimi asintió. – Así que Doremi ¿Dime que piensas de la reina ahora? Esa es tu prueba.

Doremi solo podía pensar en Hana, pero a su mente también vino la amable imagen de Yuki-sensei y de la reina en su palacio, dándole la bienvenida, ayudándola a estudiar y usar su magia. – Ella es buena pero el peso que lleva en sus hombros la está corrompiendo, esto no debió de haber pasado, si ella hubiera hablado con nosotras y nos hubiera pedido ayuda… - Maho Rin asintió, mientras le lanzaba el tap en forma de flor.

-La reina confió en ustedes, pero todos tienen sus momentos malos. – Dijo Maho Rin parándose frente a ella. – En algún momento en el futuro ella volverá, estoy segura y en ese momento las necesitará. – Miro a todas las chicas que asintieron, mientras ella tomaba las manos de Doremi, en medio de ambas manos estaba el cristal rosado. – Yo Maho Rin del mundo de la magia, te doy mi confianza de que no has hecho nada malo para romper este cristal y pongo toda mi esperanza en que lo recuperes. – Dijo y al instante la luz con notas musicales azul las rodeo, cuando las manos de ambas se separaron, el cristal de Doremi era mas grande.

* * *

Doremi había llegado muy tarde a su casa, después de subir y disculparse con sus "tíos" fue directo a la habitación de Hana. Hana y las tres hadas estaban dormidas como si en realidad todas fueran bebes reales. Doremi tomo en sus manos a la Hana verdadera y la acuno en sus brazos. Ella era la legitima futura reina, pero muchas palabras resonaron en su mente.

"Maho Tourbillon la quiere por todo el poder que tiene"

"La reina la quiere porque Hana podría juntar a los humanos y las brujas"

"Otras posibles opciones para reina"

El miedo la inundo por su hija en esa noche oscura.


	7. 7 La brujita Hazuki

**Capítulo 7: La brujita Hazuki**

* * *

\- ¿Cuál es la importancia de este tap? – Pregunto Nozomi, al día siguiente de haber ido a la tienda mágica en Londres, había pasado la noche en vela y tenido un día horrible en la escuela porque esa pregunta se había quedado en su mente. – ¿Porque la reina lo quiere?

Aimi negó con la cabeza mientras seguía en pijama, no había ido a la escuela y se mostraba igual de cansada que Nozomi, las demás chicas aún no habían llegado, pero todas justificaron su ausencia al pensar en que hoy vendría Hazuki por su tan ansiado tap de flor.

-El poder de la reina está dentro de esos tap ¿Acaso creían que siendo unas simples humanas obtendrían poder así de simple? – Dijo Maho Rika junto con Lala.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Aimi bostezando.

-Después del examen 6 les dan un reconocimiento ¿No es así? – Les pregunto Lala que era más amable explicando las cosas, Nozomi asintió y le mostro el suyo. – Antes del examen 6, las aprendices de bruja obtienen su poder del tap que les da magia directamente de la reina y las esferas mágicas para realizar sus hechizos, cuando llegan al nivel 6 y obtienen el reconocimiento junto con las esferas de reconocimiento y así empiezan a desligarse del poder de su majestad y comienzan a manifestar el suyo, cuando el reconocimiento este lleno ustedes obtendrán su cristal mágico.

\- ¿Y que pasara cuando la reina recupere todo su poder? – Pregunto Aimi que había despertado totalmente, interesada en el tema.

Lala volteo a ver a Maho Rika, ella después de pensarlo por un rato dijo. – Lo más probable es que termine soltando una maldición como la reina anterior, Maho Tourbillon. – El silencio las inundo ¿Qué clase de maldición? Se preguntaban, hasta que la puerta se abrió y todas vieron como Doremi, Hazuki y Momoko entraban juntas.

* * *

-Entonces esto es tuyo. – Dijo Doremi entregándole el tap de flor a Hazuki, ella curiosa lo tomo para después mirarlas atentamente, Momoko y Doremi se sonrieron mientras se transformaban para mostrarle a Hazuki, su segundo traje de aprendiz. Hazuki como la chica inteligente que era lo capto al primer momento, verla con su traje anaranjado le trajo tan buenos recuerdos a Doremi que deseo que Onpu y Aiko también estuvieran aquí. – Te queda perfecto. – Le dijo en cambio Maho Rika le explicaba su tracordeon igual que el de Momo ya que ellas eran brujas que habían perdido su cristal.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Kotake se encontraba aburrido en clase miro hacia el frente donde su amigo Ito Koji dibujaba distraídamente en su cuaderno, de seguro planeando tácticas de futbol, del otro lado del salón Kayoko seguía atentamente la clase, tomando notas y consejos para estudiar después, ambos se enojarían si intentaba llamar su atención. El suspiro resignado cuando los cabellos rojizos de Doremi se interpusieron a su vista, la niña estaba dormida y la ventana abierta solo lograba empujar su cabello hacia Kotake, era tan largo que él podría atrapar un mechón y jalarlo sin que Seki-sensei se diera cuenta, rio al imaginarlo pero se detuvo cuando recordó que Doremi ya se había molestado con él en el receso por mostrarle un bicho que para él era muy genial, hasta Kimura había admitido que él había atrapado al mejor bicho pero Doremi molesta le había gritado y perseguido durante toda la hora. El volvió a suspirar derrotado las chicas de la clase eran tan extrañas, de la nada Doremi comenzó a hacer ruidos, el miro al frente discretamente hacia Seki-sensei que se encontraba escribiendo en el pizarrón, pero pronto notaria el sueño inquieto de su alumna, volvió a mirar hacia Doremi, pero ella fruncía las cejas y había apretado los puños, como si estuviera asustada.

Jalo de su cabello tal vez demasiado fuerte porque la niña perdió el equilibrio en la silla y con un fuerte grito cayo. – ¡Ahh, Kotake! – Grito ella señalándolo, su rostro asustado se había ido y Kotake se rio aliviado. – Fuiste tú, ya verás… - El rio aún más fuerte hasta que se le quitaron las ganas de reír cuando Seki-sensei se encontró detrás de ellos.

* * *

Después de estar el resto de la clase en el pasillo castigados juntos, Doremi enfadada no le había dirigido la palabra por más que el dijera cosas ¡El solo había intentado ayudarla! Pensó mientras se estiraba y guardaba sus cosas. Doremi hablaba con Fujiwara en el inicio de la fila, ambas mantenían las cabezas juntas y se reían emocionadas, la mayoría de sus compañeros de alrededor las miraban extrañados pues Fujiwara era tan seria y siempre estaba con Yada. Tamaki murmura al oído de Shimakura, Rinno y Masayoshi los más cercanos al asiento de Fujiwara tenían la boca abierta, en cambio Onpu sonreía radiantemente mientras que Yada con los ojos cerrados y los pies sobre el pupitre mantenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios.

\- ¿Kotake? – Pregunto Kayoko que se encontraba en frente de él. Ella al ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del muchacho se rio. – Si fuera por ti jalarías de su cabello todo el día con tal de que te viera ¿Verdad? – Le dijo su amiga mientras se comenzaba a reír mas fuerte. Kotake se sonrojo sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo.

\- ¡Claro que no! Solo que su cabello me estaba molestando con todo ese aire. – La contradijo. En ese momento Doremi y Hazuki caminaron hacia el frente de la clase ajenas a todos mientras hablaban alegremente, Kotake camino hacia la salida sintiéndose enfadado con Kayoko, al pasar detrás del pupitre de Yada, este lo tomo por el cuello mientras Onpu cerraba la puerta corrediza.

-Por hoy dejémoslas irse solas. – Sugirió Onpu en tono ligero mientras Yada asintió sin soltarlo.

Él estuvo a punto de gritarle que no iba a seguirlas, pero en si no tenía idea de a dónde iba hace unos momentos, se quedó callado mientras se quitaba a Yada de encima que solo soltó un Ja con esa mirada burlona, regresando así a su lugar.

* * *

-…, No puedes curar a nadie, tampoco revivir a nadie. – Enumeraba Doremi con los dedos. – Y supongo que eso es todo lo que debes saber sobre la magia prohibida. – Le dijo Doremi a Hazuki regresándole la sonrisa. Hazuki le sonreía, pero había algo raro. – ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto Doremi.

-Nada. – Hazuki bajo la mirada. – Solo que cuando dijiste que me acompañarías todo el camino hasta la escuela de música, no pensé que supieras el camino. – Doremi paro en seco, todo parecía tan normal, tan a antes cuando solo eran Hazuki y ella que no le había parecido raro llevarla a la Academia de música donde ella solía practicar violín, lo había hecho cientos de veces antes.

-Ohh porque es una Academia muy conocida. – Dijo ella excusándose. – Sabes a mi familia también le gusta la música clásica. – Dijo rápidamente cambiando el tema. – Hasta de pequeña mi mamá me enseñó a tocar el piano. – Le comento recordando esos momentos.

\- ¿Tu mama sabia tocar el piano? – Dijo Hazuki entusiasmada. – ¿Cómo son ellos? Solo se lo que dijiste en frente de la clase, tu padre es el hermano mayor del señor Harukaze ¿Verdad? – Doremi sonrió entristecida e incómoda, Hazuki incluso solía llevarse bien con sus padres antes. – Lo siento debe ser difícil vivir lejos de ellos ¿No es así?

Doremi asintió. – No sabes cuánto. – Dijo mientras reía.

\- ¿Por qué no se los dices? Que quieres regresar con ellos – Pregunto Hazuki mientras Doremi volvía a negar con la cabeza.

* * *

Había momentos en que Doremi se apagaba, Hazuki lo había notado, sus sonrisas parecían menos sinceras y usualmente no la miraba, se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino mientras la chica castaña pensaba en una forma de animar a su nueva amiga, cuando llegaron a la Academia Doremi comenzó a despedirse con la mano, pero Hazuki la tomo por el brazo en un impulso. – Aquí podrías tocar algo. – Dijo Hazuki sonriendo. – Sabes yo tampoco puedo ser sincera con mis padres cuando se trata de mis sentimientos por eso mismo creo esta es la mejor forma. – Hazuki entro un aula con un piano y le indico a Doremi que se sentara antes de que alguien las viera, los dedos de Doremi titubearon en el teclado.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que toque? – Pregunto nerviosa, sus clases fueron las básicas para una niña pequeña, sabia algunos acordes, pero nada importante.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejan recomendarles algo? – Les pregunto una mujer de figura elegante que estaba acomodando las partituras, las niñas temblaron al escucharla, pero la mujer sin interesarle puso en frente de Doremi una partitura "Minuet in G Major" de J.S Bach para piano leyó Doremi, después de buscar un poco coloco otra delante de Hazuki que sería la parte correspondiente para el violín.

-Pero yo no… - Comenzó ella, pero la mujer miro su violín que mantenía en su estuche y como Hazuki solía hacer no se pudo negar ante una mirada intimidante ¿Cómo decirle que desde hace días ella se sentía incapaz de tocar?

Hazuki coloco el violín bajo su barbilla y suspiro para tranquilizarse, el primer acordeón chirrió nervioso bajo sus manos, Doremi tampoco hacia un sonido muy armonioso, la mirada de ambas se encontró y se sonrieron la una a la otra compartiendo su nerviosismo, Hazuki afianzo su agarre y Doremi dejo volar a sus dedos en esa sensación perdida de hace tantos años, ambas niñas se dejaron llevar por la música como cuando eran pequeñas, Hazuki pudo volver a tocar desde que había empezado el curso y Doremi…Doremi sintió nostalgia por sus clases de piano, el sentimiento cálido en su pecho y la música en sus oídos, simplemente no quiso parar.

Cuando la pieza termino, ambas se sonrieron, aunque habían tenido errores, demasiados errores. La mujer se acercó a Doremi y miro sus manos. – Mala posición de las manos, no sigues el ritmo correctamente y te falta confianza en ti misma. – Miro a Hazuki. – Aunque no es la única. – Suspiro y tomo las manos de Doremi otra vez mientras le pedía que tocara su dedo pulgar con los otros lo más rápido que pudiera. – ¿Desde hace cuánto no tocas el piano? – Le pregunto.

-Desde los cinco lo deje. – Dijo ella con ganas de correr.

-Tienes algo de talento y las manos adecuadas, deberías volver a intentarlo. – Dicho esto tomo sus cosas y antes de salir dijo. – Ya que no puedes tocar aquí sin ser estudiante.

* * *

-Piano, piano, piano. – Decía Doremi mientras caminaba al Maho Dou mirando sus manos que habían elogiado hace un momento mientras recordaba la conversación anterior.

_-Gracias por su oferta, pero no puedo aceptarlo. – Dijo Doremi parándose rápidamente mientras hacia una reverencia hacia la mujer. _

_\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella. – Las vi entrar a las dos y solo cuando se pusieron a tocar fue cuando ambas sonrieron de verdad, eso solo pasa cuando en realidad amas lo que estás haciendo. – Ni Hazuki o Doremi pudieron debatir ese comentario._

_La palabra amar resonó en su mente. – Lo siento, esta escuela debe de ser cara y yo no…_

_-Cuando te decidas prometo hacerte un descuento. – Dijo la mujer antes de salir del lugar._

* * *

A la siguiente tarde se pronunció la frase que provoco el caos – Tal vez te pueda dar un sueldo. – Dijo Maho Rika a Doremi, ella al instante rompió los huevos que tenía en las manos, chorreando en el suelo que a su vez hizo que Aimi cayera con un saco de harina logrando espolvorear a Onpu que se había caído de la sorpresa. Momo quemo algo y comenzó a gritar por primera vez sintiéndose nerviosa en la cocina, Nozomi corría buscando como apagarlo sin darse cuenta de que Lala había quedado atrapada en la batidora que ella estaba usando.

Después de un momento y mucha limpieza por parte de las chicas, Doremi le pregunto. – ¿Porque harías eso?

-Onpu y tú ya no son aprendices por lo que ya no generan un gasto para mí, pueden usar su magia por si solas, aparte de que las clases de piano son costosas. – Refunfuño ella.

-Si de eso se trata yo también debería darte un sueldo ya que estas apoyando mi carrera al prestarme tus apuntes cada vez que falto. – Dijo Onpu amable. – Aunque sean indescifrables. – Aporto con su carácter cínico, aunque en realidad quería decirle que sin Doremi, ella estaría dormida por 100 años así que el dinero no era problema.

Negar su ayuda sería una insensatez por lo que Doremi abrazo a Onpu mientras les decía gracias a ambas.

* * *

El rumor había corrido rápido, Hazuki feliz de poder tocar de nuevo había reanudado sus prácticas con Yada y le había comentado todo sobre su nueva amiga, incluido que ella quería tocar el piano. Yada y Kayoko habían hablado sobre eso, ya que Onpu le había contado a Kayoko. Al poco tiempo Kotake ya sabia y eso incluía a varios de los muchachos del equipo de futbol en el chisme, incluso Reika se había enterado y había hecho un comentario despectivo hacia la falta de oído musical de las personas, pero Doremi estaba muy ocupada pensando cuánto dinero podría aparecer con magia.

-Yo te cubriré en la tienda. – Había dicho Hazuki muy segura de sí misma, en la reunión que las chicas mantenían en el pupitre de Doremi, mientras Momo sumaba la cantidad que Doremi juntaría contando el sueldo que Onpu y Maho Rika le habían ofrecido. – Así podrás juntar más dinero. – Doremi le agradeció mientras Kotake coloco en frente de ellas algunos billetes, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Escuche que necesitabas dinero y te lo puedo prestar. – Dijo sonriendo demasiado. – Claro que los intereses serán altos, muy altos. – Kayoko iba a decir algo, pero el chico salió corriendo.

-Toma Doremi. – Dijo entregándole un sobre con algo de dinero. – Es mi mesada

-Kayoko, no puedo. – Dijo ella, aunque Momo ya estaba contando el dinero de Kotake y le había arrebatado el de Kayoko de las manos.

-Claro que puedes, yo no lo usare en nada, pero lo que tú quieres hacer me parece increíble. – Doremi aún se sentía incomoda. – Así que por favor acéptalo o tendré que correr como Kotake. – Todas las chicas rieron.

-Ese desvergonzado. – Murmuro Doremi. – ¡Intereses! – Se empezó a quejar.

-El no piensa cobrarte nada. – Dijo Kayoko. – Ayer el vendió su patineta para poder darte eso, aunque estoy segura que lo estafaron por lo que recibió. – Doremi alejo el dinero sintiéndose mal. – Créeme que lo hizo con buena intención. – Y después de esto se despidió.

* * *

Hazuki y Doremi salieron temprano esa mañana, Onpu no había podido acompañarlas por el trabajo, pero en cambio Momo, Kotake y Kayoko iban con ellas todos querían ver el talento del que Doremi les había presumido.

La maestra de piano daba una clase mientras Doremi la espero afuera del salón, al verla le sonrió. – ¿Así que ya te decidiste?

-Si, por favor enséñeme. – Dijo ella intentando ser seria. La profesora asintió y pasaron a la oficina, pero al ver la cantidad que debía pagar mensualmente se quedó en blanco. Ella juntaba 600 yenes gracias al sueldo que le darían Onpu y Maho Rika, más la contribución de Kotake y Kayoko tenía 768 yenes, pensó que sería suficiente para pagar al menos un tiempo, pero viendo las cantidades le resultó imposible ¡1200 yenes al mes!

* * *

Desanimada llego hasta donde se encontraban Kotake, Kayoko y Momo pues Hazuki ya había entrado a clases. – ¿Cómo te fue? – Dijo Momo tomando sus manos, contenta. – ¿Cuándo comenzaran las clases? – ¿Cómo decirles que aun con su apoyo no había sido suficiente? Sintió sus ojos picando penosamente. – ¿Doremi? – Pregunto Momo preocupada, la extranjera había tomado una preferencia por Doremi desde que ella le había dado el pendiente.

Doremi se inclinó mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. – Lo siento, aun cuando me ayudaron no pude juntar lo suficiente. – No quería levantarse y enfrentarse a sus miradas así que echo a correr dejando a todos sorprendidos y preocupados.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué vienes a llorar a este lugar? – Le pregunto Maho Rika, Doremi con el rostro enrojecido no le contesto nada.

-Dime Maho Rika ¿Algún día Hazuki me podrá recordar ahora que ya tiene magia? – Maho Rika comenzó a negar con la cabeza, Doremi ya lo sabía pues ahora entendía mucho mejor el mundo de las brujas, pero aun así quiso preguntar, antes de que Maho Rika le diera una explicación ella volvió a decir. – Sabes de pequeña quería cumplir el sueño de mamá, pero ahora ella ya no es mi mamá, yo pensé que ese sueño no me pertenecía y por eso no fue importante para mí, pero ahora cuando me vi incapaz de lograrlo… - Le empezó a dar hipo como siempre que lloraba, Maho Rika trono los dedos y al instante un manta y te de limón aparecieron frente a ella, Doremi se cubrió y comenzó a tomarse él te. – Gracias. – Dijo quedamente, las noches en el mundo de las brujas fueron los peores, Hana se dormía, Aimi se iba a su casa, Onpu y Nozomi se iban al mundo humano y ella se quedaba sola, en esos momentos ella lloraba quedamente hasta que le daba hipo. Maho Rika solía pasarse por el lugar y sin decir palabra buscaba métodos para quitar el hipo, habían sido muchos desde asustarla hasta cubrirle los pies con mayonesa. Sonrió tontamente mientras otro hipo la interrumpía, una manta y él te de limón eran las cosas más tranquilizantes para ella después de haber llorado. – Nunca me di cuenta de que este sueño seguía aquí o en el momento en que empezó a ser mío por eso espero que los recuerdos de Hazuki, Aiko y mis padres sobre mi sigan en alguna parte, aunque ellos no lo sepan. – Dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando del te mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr.

Maho Rika no encontraba las palabras para animarla pues, aunque no lo quisiera admitir se había encariñado con sus aprendices.


	8. 8El hada del azúcar y el cascanueces rot

**Capítulo 8: El hada del azúcar y el cascanueces roto**

* * *

Este capítulo está basado en la maravillosa temporada 3.5 Ojamajo Doremi Naisho, en especial en el capítulo 6 llamado "El regalo de confetis, el secreto de Baya" trata sobre el trágico pasado de Baya en la guerra y su amor por Atsuhiko.

Cabe destacar que gracias a este capítulo y el 12 de esa misma temporada se me ocurrió la idea para este fanfic, al principio pensé que ese capítulo estaba tan bien desarrollado que no podía agregarle nada, pero simplemente no quería dejarlo así.

* * *

Onpu se paró tan temprano como si tuviera grabación, llegando a la casa Harukaze a una hora que la mayoría de las personas consideraban irrespetuosa, despertó a su amiga pelirroja que tenía los ojos hinchados y tan rojos como su cabello, se había enterado del incidente cuando Momo llego corriendo a su grabación. El llanto de Doremi era una rareza increíble, incluso cuando se fueron del mundo mágico dejándola atrás, Onpu no la vio derramar una lagrima. No sabía que decir o que hacer incluso sentía que existía una promesa no dicha con Doremi para no hablar de las cosas tristes, Doremi era la buena en estas circunstancias, así que en silencio Onpu comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras eran rodeadas por las hadas que parecían preocupadas por Doremi, Hana aun dormía en su cuna inconsciente de los problemas.

-Te queda bien. – Le dijo en silencio mientras terminaba de peinarla, el cabello un poco suelto y dos altas coletas en la cima, era un peinado simple pero que le quedaba bien, Doremi se animó al instante.

Al salir de la casa Doremi le sonreía tímidamente, en la esquina Kotake se encontraba pateando un balón con furia contra otra pared, al verlas se acercó titubeante, pero olvido su pena al jugar y burlarse del nuevo peinado de la pelirroja, Doremi al comenzar a pelear olvido sus problemas por ese instante. Momo trajo galletas en forma de bistec, aunque cuando la conocieron y se enteró de la comida favorita de Doremi había jurado nunca hacer ese tipo de galletas.

En la entrada de la escuela las esperaba una chica castaña que se sentía culpable, Hazuki la había llevado a la escuela de música y por eso Doremi se había puesto triste, nerviosa los vio llegar.

* * *

Aimi había continuado su espionaje en la casa Fujiwara, el conocer a Hazuki y que esta a su vez hubiera conocido su secreto la había ayudado mucho a mantener las dudas de la niña lejos, aun no le había dicho a nadie la verdad sobre porque seguía a esta curiosa familia.

Baaya la nana de Hazuki solía hacer sus quehaceres en la mañana y después ir de compras, ella miro su reloj y decidió que su espionaje tendría que parar ya que era hora de ir a la escuela.

Cuando escucho un ruido y no pudo evitar detenerse, se asomó por las diversas ventanas de la casa Fujiwara intentando encontrar a la persona que, hacia ese ruido, suspiro enfadada ya que no veía nada mientras sacaba su tap y tocaba el centro, la música comenzó a tocar y su traje azul fuerte salio.

\- ¡Riluluni pomorina soleil la, conviérteme en hámster! – Un hámster de color negro entro por la ventana, el titubeante ruido era un disco de música desgastado, de esos discos antiguos de vinil que la anciana Baya intentaba colocar en un gramófono, pero al estar roto producía un ruido extraño, pero sin saber nada de la historia de ese disco se fue corriendo hacia la escuela, se hacía tarde.

* * *

Las manos de Hazuki temblaban cuando la pelirroja entro en su vista, tímida y temerosa hizo una inclinación profunda demostrando cuanto se arrepentía en frente de Doremi. El grupo con el que venía Doremi que incluía a Onpu, Kotake y Momo habían logrado mantener ese ánimo guardando silencio sobre el problema, pero ahora que estaba roto se veían nerviosos. Si cualquiera de ellos recordara la amistad entre ellas dos, sabría que cuando Hazuki lloraba, Doremi la animaba y que cuando Doremi se aguantaba las lágrimas, Hazuki lloraría por ella. Sus caracteres diferentes las completaban de una forma que no lograban entender al ser tan pequeñas. Doremi la abrazo y ambas se encontraron de rodillas llorando mientras Hazuki repetía que lo sentía. Doremi logro soltar sus lágrimas y sabía que cada vez que lograba llorar con Hazuki vendría el momento en que los problemas ya no serían tan malos. Era el momento de encontrar una solución.

* * *

La luna les sonreí burlona y malvadamente, todas se habían acercado a Londres utilizando el carrusel mágico, era tiempo para el examen de aprendices de bruja desde que el mundo de la magia había caído muchas aprendices se habían alejado y desaparecido, en cambio otras aun seguían con sus exámenes. Aimi y Nozomi presentarían el examen para el nivel 6 mientras que Hazuki lo haría para el nivel 9, una mezcla de emoción y miedo se sentía en ellas tres.

En Londres había muchas tiendas mágicas, no por nada hace tiempo fue conocido por su misticismo y brujas, pero lo principal era la tienda del té y adivinación, donde Maho Rin se quedaba. Motamota la bruja de cabello verde se encontraba en el frente, se la veía más delgada y decaída, desde que Mota se había quedado encerrada en el mundo de las brujas, la bruja encargada de los exámenes de aprendiz estaba triste.

La tienda estaba iluminada con velas dentro de vasos que habían sido colgados en los lugares más curiosos, Doremi se sorprendió al ver a las dos aprendices de bruja de esta tienda sirviendo las mesas con sus trajes de aprendiz verde brillante y un morado pálido casi grisáceo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunto señalándolas.

-Hoy es el día de Samain, 1 de noviembre. – Doremi se fijó más en los clientes de la tienda y varios iban disfrazados y bebían animadamente (En México se celebra el día de los muertos, no sé si en Londres sea igual, en Japón no he visto que festejen nada por el estilo. El Samain es una fiesta celta que después fui sustituida con el día de los muertos, todos los exámenes de bruja serán representados en estas fechas importantes) – Míralos, todos van disfrazados destacaríamos de no ser así ¿No crees? – Y era cierto, las aprendices se camuflajeaban bien entre todo este festejo.

Las tres aprendices que presentarían el examen se acercaron, Aimi y Nozomi harían el examen 6 mientras que Hazuki haría el examen 9, en realidad Maho Rika no sabía qué hacer con Hazuki, al ser una bruja sin cristal que había perdido sus recuerdos, así que bajo el consejo de Maho Rin decidieron que hiciera los exámenes por eso mismo entre el cabello de Doremi se ocultaba la pequeña hadita naranja, Rere. – Su examen del nivel 6 será que ganen una esfera mágica con su propio esfuerzo. – Dijo Motamota dejándolas pensativas, antes de acercarse a Hazuki. – Nivel 9. – Dijo pensativa. – Aparece un ¡Pudin de cuatro pisos! – Doremi se comenzó a reír cuando se dio cuenta que Motamota le había puesto la misma prueba a Hazuki, solo que un piso extra.

\- ¡Paipai ponpoi puwapuwa pu, aparece un pudin de cuatro pisos! – Grito Hazuki, aprobando la prueba al instante, Doremi se puso de pie mientras todos felicitaban a la chica, en sus manos ya estaba la esfera anaranjada que contenía a Rere.

-Ahora cierra los ojos. – Le indico feliz, colocando la esfera en manos de la violinista. Cuando Hazuki abrió los ojos interrogo a todos con la mirada, confundida por el regalo hasta que la hadita salió y se pegó a su mejilla llorosa. Todos rieron y aplaudieron, incluso las aprendices que servían él se te acercaron. Si no hubieran hecho tanto ruido, todos habrían escuchado como Hazuki abrazando a la pequeña hada susurro.

-Rere. – Dijo Hazuki inconscientemente diciendo un nombre que no debería recordar.

* * *

-Ayudaremos en la tienda. – Había dicho Aimi con seguridad a Maho Seymor, la dueña. – Pero a cambio páguenos con una esfera mágica a cada una por favor. – De esa forma ambas aprendices habían leído rápidamente un pequeño libro que les decía como predecir las hojas de té.

Nozomi siempre había tenido una facilidad para adivinar cosas, en juegos de azar ella siempre sabia como ganar y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción, desde que predijo a una mujer que su amigo peludo la ayudaría con el amor, el perro había corrido y la mujer intentando seguirlo había derramado el café en un hombre de una mesa cercana y habían hablado todo este tiempo hasta que se habían tomado las manos, después de eso, en la mesa de Nozomi había una gran fila. En cambio, Aimi le parecía faltar instinto para ese tipo de cosas.

Hazuki, Onpu y Doremi las veían trabajar desde una mesa, tomando café y los ocasionales dulces que Momoko les llevaba, pues ella se había entretenido en la cocina del lugar viendo como preparaban los bocadillos.

La fila que había para pasar con Nozomi solo era igualada con la fila que había detrás de una de las aprendices de la tienda de traje color verde brillante, Doremi pensó en ir a probar suerte con alguna pero la fila era tan inmensa que prefiero seguir con sus amigas.

* * *

En el patio y a vista de la media luna, Aimi ofreció su instrumento, un chelo enorme de color castaño claro que tenía varios golpes en las esquinas y la madera despostillada en ciertas zonas. Nozomi hizo lo mismo, pero con un saxofón de color plata demasiado pequeño y con la boquilla rota. Doremi pudo imaginarlas tocando esos instrumentos a ambas, tenían cierto parecido con su personalidad igual que en el caso de las demás.

-Se adaptan a ellas. – Dijo Hazuki como leyendo sus pensamientos mientras los tracordeones de ambas se transformaban. Doremi asintió. – ¿Por qué Nozomi es tan buena en la adivinación? – Pregunto Hazuki. - ¿Es algún poder que se gane al pasar los niveles? – Dijo con duda, la mente de Hazuki siempre había sido rápida y curiosa por lo que Doremi esperaba preguntas.

-No, supongo que es algo en lo que es mejor que las demás. – Contesto Onpu rápidamente.

-Igual que esa otra aprendiz verde. – Señalo Hazuki, Doremi también lo había notado, pero no había conectado que los trajes de ambas aprendices eran parecidos o mejor dicho del mismo color. – ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Maho Rika dijo algo sobre que los trajes de aprendiz tienen que ver con nuestra personalidad, pues el tap lo modifica dependiendo de cada una.

\- ¿Entonces porque mi traje es más parecido al de ustedes? – Pregunto de nuevo Hazuki.

-Tal vez porque somos más afines. – Dijo Onpu tomando a Hazuki de la mano, Doremi quiso suspirar pues no solo Onpu la había salvado de una pregunta incomoda otra vez, sino que también había dado en el blanco con el tema de la amistad para mantener distraída a Hazuki. Si los colores de un traje tenían algo que ver, ella estaba segura que las brujitas moradas serían las mejores mentirosas.

* * *

Hazuki llego a casa, venia junto a Nozomi por algunos de sus apuntes de cuarto de primaria pues aunque la chica parecía madura no tenía las mejores notas, ya había intentado conseguir las notas con Doremi, Onpu o Momo pero Doremi no tenía idea el tema, Onpu le dijo que ese tema lo vieron cuando ella fue una princesa en una serie y Momo le dio un cuaderno en inglés, así que ella era su última opción, cuando vieron a Baya ser seguida por un hámster negro que claramente era Aimi, Nozomi lo alcanzo a atrapar viendo la carita mal humorada del hámster-Aimi

\- ¿Qué haces siguiendo a Baya? – Pregunto Hazuki, el hámster pareció nervioso antes de que apareciera Aimi frente a ellas.

-Lo siento Hazuki, pero Baya estuvo involucrada con algunos de mis antepasados y yo…yo solo quería saber más, pero termine involucrándome. – Nozomi abrió los ojos sorprendida, sabían poco de la familia de Aimi, solo que Maho Tourbillion era su antepasada, pero no de ningún otro antepasado.

* * *

Después de explicarle sencillamente a Hazuki la historia de Aimi, junto con su relación con Maho Tourbillion la antigua reina de las brujas. Hazuki exclamo sorprendida. – ¿Entonces Baya también desciende de esa bruja? – Aimi negó con la cabeza.

-No. Baya es simplemente humana pero la persona que ella amo, Atsuhiko y toda su familia era descendientes de Laura Beinex, la cuarta nieta de Maho Tourbillion.

\- ¿El tenia magia? – Volvió a insistir Hazuki.

-Somos brujas, no magos. Cuando nacía un descendiente de Maho Tourbillon hombre se perdía la magia por eso solo sus descendientes que fueran mujeres seguidamente podrían tener magia.

\- ¿Cómo tú? – Pregunto Nozomi

Aimi asintió. – Mi madre era su descendiente, y antes que ella lo fue mi abuela. La magia no se perdió. – Mientras Aimi explicaba esto, Hazuki vio como Baya entraba a su cuarto y sacaba ese viejo disco de vinil. – Yo investigue a Baya y Atsuhiko, y su historia con ese disco de vinil.

* * *

Las chicas habían juntado sus cabezas y hablado sobre la triste historia de Baya (El capítulo 6 de Doremi Naisho) y juntas habían llegado a una decisión.

\- ¡Paipai ponpoi flexiblemente! – Dijo Hazuki, participando en el primer carrusel mágico

\- ¡Potolila pirilala emocionantemente! – Nozomi recito su hechizo.

\- ¡Rululuni pomorina felizmente! – Exclamo Aimi, pensando en toda su familia.

\- ¡Que baya pueda ver cómo sería su vida al lado de Atsuhiko! – Grito Hazuki emocionada.

Sin saberlo, Baya se quedó dormida y entre sus sueños comenzó a escuchar esa asombrosa canción que tantos recuerdos le traía "La danza del hada del azúcar por Tchaikovsky", inevitablemente comenzó a tararearla, Baya de nombre Koyuki tenía cierta debilidad por esa pieza.

Al abrir los ojos, era esa niña joven de trenzas y mirada inocente que le gustaba andar en bicicleta y comer confetis con Atsuhiko, al salir del colegio no se encontró con un disco de vinil, si no con el muchacho alto de rostro amable y sonrisa ligera, se sonrieron pues él había regresado de la guerra.

* * *

Tres aprendices de bruja veían el sueño con emoción, las manos de los chicos se unieron al verse. Koyuki lloro en el pecho del muchacho y el la abrazo, la imagen cambio de inmediato mostrando a la hermana mayor de Atsuhiko enseñándole a Baya los pasos más simples del ballet, entre risas Atsuhiko aplaudía, nadie podría saber si estaba ahí para animarla o reírse, o simplemente ambas.

Baya con un traje de ballet frente a un escenario, con sus piernas largas y sus rasgos infantiles perdidos, las trenzas que remarcaban su rostro con inocencia ahora acorralaban su cabello en un apretado moño en la cima de la cabeza decorando con lazos blancos y brillantes coronando su cabeza en una tiara, era una hermosa bailarina, en el lateral del escenario su mayor fan, un hombre de hombros anchos llamado Atsuhiko no se perdía ni la más ligera vuelta

\- ¡Es hermosa! – Grito Aimi maravillada por el mundo del ballet.

Al final de la obra muchas personas se acercaron a Koyuki entregándole ramos de flores brillantes entre estos recibió una bolsa de confetis y un beso robado. La imagen cambio de nuevo y les mostro una boda majestuosa, los novios con los rigurosos trajes tradicionales de Japón se tomaron de las manos en toda la ceremonia. Hazuki lloro y aplaudió mientras veía a Baya casarse.

\- ¡Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto, haz que baya despierte! – Escucharon todas mientras notas musicales rosadas las cubrían y aparecían de nuevo en la casa Fujiwara. – ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? – Pregunto Doremi horrorizada, mientras sostenía su piedra mágica rosada.

-Solo queríamos saber, entender como… - Empezó a explicar Aimi.

Onpu también las miraba desde arriba. – No era la forma de saber. – Les dijo severa mientras todas las chicas escucharon un llanto quedo pero desconsolado. Hazuki se puso en pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la anciana mujer que la había cuidado, en el suelo y con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos, ella apretaba con fuerza el disco de vinil mientras un ligero llanto la sacudía.

\- ¡Baya! – Grito Hazuki mientras intentaba separar sus brazos de su cuerpo. Aimi se sintió sumamente mal mientras veía a esa anciana mujer que había amado a uno de sus antepasados llorar así.

-Los sentimientos son algo delicado Aimi. – Le dijo Doremi que la había seguido antes de acercarse e intentar ayudar a Hazuki.

* * *

El fin de semana, Aimi se había acercado a la escuela de baile que había en Misora, en ella aun vivían los hijos de la hermana de Atsuhiko parientes demasiado lejanos que se perdían en la historia, desde estas épocas ya estaban practicando para el Cascanueces su obra favorita para presentar en la época Navideña, la melodía del hada del azúcar retumbo en sus oídos, fina y delicada como siempre mientras ella imitaba los movimientos.

-Que hermoso. – Dijo una mujer anciana a su espalda, al ver que era Baya, Aimi se tensó. – Señorita Aimi ¿Le gusta el ballet?

* * *

Hazuki ahora tomaba clases de ballet los fines de semana gracias a la insistencia de su madre, siendo sincera lo odiaba, ella prefería tener el arco del violín entre sus dedos y mecerse ante las melodías que su violín podía interpretar, en este leopardo naranja se sentía incomoda y apretada, la música era hermosa pero su cuerpo no fluía con ella.

-Eso es todo por hoy señorita Fujiwara. – Indico la profesora

Hazuki tomo sus cosas y no encontró a Baya en la salida como usualmente pasaba, así que se dirigió sola a casa. – Baya ya estoy en casa. – Grito mientras entraba al lugar, al no recibir respuesta se dirigió al cuarto de su Baya. Aimi se encontraba en el lugar con un leotardo de ballet de color verde, aunque era tan viejo que se había vuelto gris.

-Bienvenida señorita Hazuki. – Le dijo Baya mientras amarraba el incontrolable cabello de Aimi en un chongo alto. – Listo ¿Qué le parece? – Dijo Baya poniendo a Aimi en el frente de un espejo. – Traeré bebidas. – Dijo Baya sin dar tiempo a que la niña contestara.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto Hazuki cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

-Yo solo estaba viendo las clases de ballet cuando Baya me encontró e insistió en que si quería aprender ballet tendría que decidirme al verme como una bailarina. – Aimi no podía quitar su vista del espejo. – El ballet es tan brillante…tan hermoso. – Le dijo y Hazuki entendió que Aimi se sentía hacia el ballet de la misma forma que ella se sentía hacia la música que tocaba con su violín.

-Te queda muy bien. – Le susurro Hazuki, Aimi por fin la vio y le sonrió, pero momentos después perdió la sonrisa.

-No puedo, no después de lo que paso con Doremi. – Aimi no tenía dinero ni familiares que le financiaran tan caro pasatiempo.

-No diga eso señorita Aimi. – Dijo Baya entrando y dejando las bebidas a su alcance. – Ser una niña muchas veces te excusa de la realidad, así que no deje ir sus sueños tan pronto. – Aimi se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba una bebida, pero Hazuki se encontró mirando las cajas hasta el fondo del armario, cajas llenas de zapatillas de ballet desgastadas y tul de todos los colores, acaricio uno hasta que vio el vestido de ballet especial. Era blanco y para una mujer mayor e iba acompañado de una tiara. – Baya ¿Qué es todo esto? – Dijo sacándolo, Aimi abrió los ojos impresionada, confirmando a Hazuki que no se equivocaba, ese era el vestido que habían visto cuando Baya estaba en su sueño con Atsuhiko.

-Ohh. – Baya rio mientras se acercaba. – Señorita Hazuki supongo que no lo sabe, pero su nana fue una famosa bailarina de ballet al menos en la ciudad Misora. – Rio como una niña mientras sus ojos se volvían a humedecer. – Hazuki no sabía la vida de Baya ni la forma en que había terminado en esa casa sirviéndoles, así que la animo con las siguientes palabras.

-Baya cuéntamelo todo, quiero conocerte. – Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron a enrojecer. Baya les conto de su familia, militares en la mayoría que gracias a su posición económica ella pudo ir a la escuela, pero las artes como la música o el baile eran un sueño lejano, hasta que conoció a Atsuhiko. La anciana mujer se sonrojo cuando les dijo la siguiente frase.

-Fue mi gran amor. – Aimi seguía sacando las cosas de ballet de Baya hasta que llego al disco. – Esta canción, él dijo que le gustaba porque era transparente, hermosa y se siente algo romántica. Esa sería la mejor manera de definir nuestro romance. – Las niñas bajaron la mirada previniendo el triste destino de Atsuhiko, los ojos de Baya se perdieron y de sus resecos labios salieron las palabras. – El nunca regreso, murió en batalla. – Hazuki pensó que su nana lloraría otra vez, pero en cambio se puso en pie y recorrió todos los tutus, diademas brillantes y cintas. – Japón perdió la guerra, mi familia de militares sufrió un duro golpe y yo fui colocada con unos vecinos de confianza. – Miro a Hazuki. – La familia de su bis abuela, ella era más grande, pero crecimos juntas y yo logre mi cometido de estudiar ballet. – Les mostro fotos de la niña de trenzas que había sido y de la abuela de Hazuki, de sus años de ballet, de cuando se hizo famosa. – Una fama efímera. – Dijo cuándo Aimi la alabo, después les enseño fotos del amor de su vida, no era Atsuhiko.

\- ¿Y Atsuhiko? – Pregunto Aimi.

-Ame a los dos, diferente claro. Atsuhiko fue un gran primer amor que termino de mala forma, pero eso no le quita lo grandioso. En cambio, mi esposo. – Suspiro anhelante. – Ya no éramos niños, nos amábamos y comprendíamos tal cual. – Saco una foto de una pequeña boda, nada elegante como la que vieron con Atsuhiko, pero los dos novios sonreían, Baya estaba igual de radiante. – La anciana miro toda su vida basada en objetos materiales que había guardado en cajas. – Mi esposo murió joven, nunca tuvimos hijos, pero regrese a cuidar a los hijos de la familia que me acogió. – Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Hazuki y recordando que de igual forma cuido a la abuela de la niña cuando era una muchacha, había criado a Reiko la madre de Hazuki desde que nació y con Hazuki había sido lo mismo. – Tuve una gran vida.

-Baya ¿Entonces porque llorabas el otro día?

* * *

Doremi y Onpu miraban la escena desde un rincón, Doremi las había convertido en cucarachas para enojo de Onpu, pero con su magia habían sabido llevar la situación. Doremi había utilizado su magia para que en realidad vieran los sentimientos de Baya y mejorar esa situación.

-Ese día soñé con un hubiera maravilloso, aunque demasiado irreal. – Dijo la mujer y Doremi entendía ese sentimiento al verlo con sus propios ojos. – Soy vieja señorita Hazuki, pero el solo pensar ese tipo de cosas hace que se abran heridas antiguas.

-Lo siento Baya. – Hazuki en realidad la quería muchísimo.

-Fue un sueño precioso pero irreal, imposible por eso la herida de hace tantos años se abrió, aunque había sanado hace tantos años. – A la mente de la mujer vino el recuerdo de su esposo tomando su mano, tomo el disco roto, al igual que lo había sido su corazón cuando Atsuhiko murió y sin pensarlo se lo tendió a Aimi. – Este fue mi preciado sueño y en ti puedo ver un poco de ambos. – Volvió a reír, tal vez ella y Atsuhiko no estaban juntos y nunca lo estarían, pero esta pequeña niña le parecía transparente, hermosa y algo romántica justo como la canción del hada del azúcar, la canción de ambos. – Así que no te rindas. – Aimi tomo el disco y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras le sonreía.

Doremi saco su cristal mientras murmuraba las palabras mágicas. – Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto. – Al instante Onpu y ella se encontraban fuera de la casa Fujiwara viendo como Baya, Aimi y Hazuki celebraban que el disco solo tenía una pequeña grieta y volvía a sonar en el gramófono viejo de Baya.

-Un buen detalle el no arreglarlo por completo. – Le dijo Onpu mientras caminaban lejos del lugar.

-La herida sano pero la cicatriz también es parte de sus buenos recuerdos con Atsuhiko. – Ese cálido amor lleno su mente. – Ese disco es igual que el corazón de Baya. – Las palabras de Atsuhiko para describir la canción también se ajustaban a la niña que había sido Baya. – Se rompió, pero ahora que ha sanado totalmente puede tocar esos recuerdos sin sufrir.

Onpu asintió. – Si no hubiera sanado totalmente no se lo hubiera dado a Aimi.

-Exacto aparte de que ese disco tiene que ser muy fuerte si acompañara un nuevo sueño


	9. 9 Mamá es

**Capítulo 9: Mamá es…**

* * *

Seki-sensei se paseaba entre sus estudiantes de quinto grado mientras los veía, este año había sido difícil pues habían tenido nuevos integrantes lo que era muy problemático en el reducido pueblo de Misora. Momoko Asuka había sido un reto académicamente, la niña llego sin tener mucha idea del japonés, pero gracias a sus amigas se adaptaba fácilmente, Aimi Mawasu era un reto socialmente, tenía una apariencia y actitud buenas para ser aceptada en el grupo, pero la niña solía mostrarse muy distraída o fría con las personas que no eran cercana a ella y por ultimo Doremi Harukaze, se adaptó al grupo como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, aunque sus notas no eran las mejores. El curso estaba por finalizar y las últimas actividades de la primaria Misora se llevaban a cabo. – Ahora porque no hacen un ensayo agradeciéndole a sus padres por este curso. Algo así como mi mamá es o mi papá es, claro que deben hacer una carta para cada uno. – Muchos tomaron la idea con entusiasmo, pero cuando la profesora tomo los ensayos en sus manos noto algunos problemas. – Shiori Nakayama, Yada Masaru. – Leyó la profesora, sabia de los problemas familiares que manejaban esos dos chicos, pero no contaba con los siguientes nombres. – Doremi Harukaze y Aiko Seeno, los veré en la dirección al terminar las clase

* * *

Hazuki se despedía de la mano de Momo y Aimi que tenían que ir a la tienda mágica temprano, ella había sido la encargada de ver que sucedía con Doremi y su mejor amigo de toda la vida Yada. En el pasillo se encontraba Kayoko y Kotake con rostros serios, ambos escuchando detrás de la puerta, al verla solo le indicaron que guardara silencio.

La voz de Yada la sorprendió. – El ensayo era absurdo, no le escribiré una carta a alguien que no la leerá.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Le pregunto irónica Aiko Seeno.

-Mi madre está muerta, no tiene sentido. – Contesto el muchacho.

-Opino lo mismo. – Dijo la delicada Shiori. – Seeno, Harukaze ¿Ustedes porque no escribieron la carta? – Pregunto más interesada.

-Simplemente no puedo escribirles, no tengo palabras que decirles. – Dijo Doremi complicándose en su mente. Yada había escuchado mucho sobre Doremi Harukaze por Hazuki y sabía que la muchacha vivía con sus tíos, pero la situación le pareció tan complicada y la chica se veía tan incómoda contestando que el solo le contesto.

-Ya veo. – En su típico tono desinteresado.

-Te entiendo yo solo vivo con mi padre. – Contesto Aiko. – No sabría que decirle a mi madre.

-Entonces ¿Tu madre está viva? – Pregunto Shiori en tono diferente al usual – Y aun así no quieres verla. – Hazuki, Kotake y Kayoko se asomaron despacio. En la habitación Shiori encaraba a Aiko.

\- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! – Grito Aiko mientras era detenida por Doremi, Yada coloco una mano en el hombro de Shiori, pero esta se lo sacudió.

-Cuando la pierdas totalmente te arrepentirás de este momento. – Dijo cruelmente.

-No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas. – Hazuki escucho una voz a sus espaldas, los tres se miraron asustados. – No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas. – Repitió Seki-sensei que se encontraba a su lado, incluso la pelea dentro del salón había parado y todos veían espantados a la profesora. – Pero se me ocurre una idea.

* * *

-Así que un viaje para que Aiko Seeno vaya a ver a su madre ¿Eh? – Contesto Onpu, cuando le contaron la historia en el Maho Dou. Onpu se encontraba en uno de sus proyectos más ambiciosos, el rodaje de una película por lo que estaba faltando demasiado a la escuela, pero en las noches seguía yendo al Maho Dou.

-Si. – Contesto Hazuki sacando unas galletas del horno.

\- ¿No les parece más problemático? – Pregunto Momo mientras batía la masa expertamente. – Se irán el mismo día de la graduación de quinto, definitivamente será problemático.

-Bueno solo son 4 alumnos problemáticos y Seki-sensei ira con ellos. – Contesto Onpu. – La pregunta es ¿Qué quiere lograr con esto?

-Que ellos cambien de opinión respecto a sus padres. – Contesto Hazuki. – Yada y Shiori no escribieron el ensayo hacia ninguno de sus padres porque las madres de Yada y Shiori están muertas y no tienen buena relación con sus padres, en cambio Doremi no tiene comunicación con ninguno de ellos. – Momo y Onpu guardaron silencio, un silencio que Hazuki no noto al estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos. – Al menos Shiori se sintió muy enojada hacia la actitud de Aiko y Doremi por lo que ella prometió escribir el ensayo si Aiko tenía el suficiente valor de enfrentar a su madre.

\- ¿Entonces es más un problema personal entre los 4? – Dijo Momo con su casual sinceridad.

Hazuki rio incomoda – Supongo que sí, al menos entre Aiko y Shiori. Yada y Doremi se mantuvieron neutrales, pero prometieron ir.

\- ¿Hazuki estas preocupada? – Pregunto Onpu, Hazuki asintió apenada. – Yo también entonces ¿Qué les parece ir a echar un vistazo? por si las dudas

* * *

La ceremonia fue rápida para 4-1 el grupo de Nozomi y 5-2 el grupo donde Doremi y sus amigas se encontraban, ese no era su día especial. Lo era para los chicos de sexto que dejarían la primaria Misora y se despedían entre lágrimas y sonrisas en la puerta de la escuela.

En cambio, Doremi subía al coche de Seki-sensei con un desinteresado Yada y unas muy enojadas Aiko y Shiori, tanto que la profesora Seki había sentado a Shiori delante en el asiento del copiloto y ellos tres se encontraban atrás. Se lamentó por millonésima vez, el estar cerca de Hazuki a veces le hacía olvidar que debía fingir no conocerla, pero ahora también estaba cerca de Aiko, aunque esta solo se quejaba de Shiori, definitivamente era una chica desafortunada, aunque rio un poco al recordar su vieja frase olvidada.

* * *

Al terminar la ceremonia otros estudiantes habían corrido a la central de trenes para así llegar a Osaka, se morían de la curiosidad. Kotake y Kayoko habían hecho planes para seguir al grupo de Doremi desde que Seki-sensei les había dicho que no podían ir, ellos querían ir y ver como se desarrollaba la situación, incluso Kotake había insistido en que podrían ir en bicicletas ante la negativa de Kayoko, alcanzaron el tren señalado y felices se dedicaron a comer las golosinas que habían comprado en el Maho-Dou, Kayoko estaba distraída con un mapa de Osaka, parecía entusiasmada por eso Kotake fue el único que lo noto y cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Se tendrían que haber bajado en la estación anterior, se puso blanco del susto, pero no lo dijo.

* * *

Doremi tenía un día divertido, Seki-sensei les había contado historias interesantes, Aiko y ella habían hablado mucho e incluso en uno de los chistes de Aiko, Yada se había reído. Habían parado a estirar las piernas y comer pues hasta la noche llegarían a Osaka, cuando se encontraron con algo inesperado.

Dos niños corrían con maletas en la espalda y un mapa de cabeza mientras intentaban alcanzar un tren. – Ellos son… - Comenzó diciendo Yada con los ojos entrecerrados.

Doremi sonrió malvadamente mientras gritaba. – Seki sensei.

No había pasado poco tiempo antes de que Seki sensei regañara a ambos. Kayoko y Kotake –¡Ustedes dos! ¿Cómo se atreven a viajar solos? – Así había comenzado el largo discurso de sensei y habían podido partir hasta más tarde, mucho más tarde de lo que tenían previsto, y ahora traían a dos pasajes más.

* * *

Entrada la noche Doremi se despertó cuando escucho maldecir a Seki-sensei, vio que todos estaban dormidos, Kotake del otro lado de la ventana tomaba la mano de Kayoko, a su lado Yada dormía con los brazos en la cabeza y Aiko suspiraba entre sueños mientras dormía en su hombro. Shiori mantenía un mapa en el regazo e intentaba orientar a Seki-sensei.

\- ¿Estamos perdidas? – Pregunto desde el asiento de atrás.

-Harukaze. – Dijo Seki viendo desde el espejo retrovisor. – En realidad si, debimos tomar una desviación hace tiempo. – Shiori asintió en silencio. Doremi se intentó mantener despierta, podrían necesitarla, pero al poco tiempo se acurruco junto a la ventana, hasta que vio un traje de aprendiz de bruja amarillo, se tallo los ojos, pero ahora estaba segura que vio uno verde y después uno naranja. Al parecer no tenían solo dos polizones pensó suspirando, hasta que Momoko apareció ante su vista, sin ocultarse entre los árboles.

-Hi, Doremi. – Susurro la niña pegada a la ventana, ella nerviosa volteo a ver a sus aun durmientes compañeros mientras escuchaba el hechizo mágico de Momoko. – ¡Peruton petoon pararira pon, haz que lleguen a Osaka! – Murmuro ella antes guiñarle un ojo y volver a desaparecer entre las ramas.

Doremi estaba segura que le daría un infarto al verla tan cerca con su traje de aprendiz ¡La podrían descubrir! aunque no estaba preparada cuando el coche arranco más rápido, Seki sensei grito al no poder controlarlo y los demás despertaron y se pusieron a gritar de igual forma, Doremi se encontró a si misma abrazando a Aiko mientras gritaba igual que los demás, hasta que el coche paro.

* * *

-Creo eso fue un poco peligroso. – Decía Hazuki pensativa.

\- ¡No hay problema! – Dijo Momoko meneando la cabeza mientras reía. – Los ayudamos o nunca llegarían a Osaka. – Hazuki volteo a ver a Aimi en busca de apoyo mientras bajaban de sus escobas, detrás de donde había parado el coche. Aimi se encogió de hombros, la magia imprudente era algo muy común en Momo y Aimi.

Los trajes de aprendiz de todas desaparecieron mientras se ocultaban entre las ramas y veían como sus compañeros bajaban del coche asustados.

-Mi cartera no está. – Dijo Nozomi mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su short, Aimi hizo una mueca tanteando su vestido azul y al instante se tiro a buscar en su mochila…, el árbol genealógico de su familia no estaba. Momo tanteo su oído y descubrió que sus dos pendientes (Uno que le regalo Maho Monroe y otro Doremi) habían desaparecido.

-It´s gone (Se fue) – Dijo ella y al instante se tapó la boca, sin el pendiente que le había dado Doremi las demás chicas no la entenderían. Todas comenzaron a buscar por el suelo hasta que Nozomi y Aimi salieron corriendo entre los arbustos, Hazuki tomo la mano de Momo que comenzaba a derramar las primeras lágrimas y las siguieron.

Cuando Hazuki llego vio transformadas a sus dos amigas, y en frente de ellas ¡Había otra aprendiz de bruja! Su traje era de un morado intenso que parecía casi negro.

\- ¡Devuelve las cosas! – Grito Nozomi enfurecida.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? – Comento sarcástica la muchacha, parecía tener más o menos su edad. Nozomi retrocedió, ella sabía que la magia no se podía utilizar para lastimar a otros, pero Aimi dio un paso en frente amenazante.

El tiempo para y todo se volvió de un color gris mientras Doremi apareció entre los arbustos montando su escoba, con otro tronar de sus dedos las cosas que se encontraban entre las manos de la chica desaparecieron.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto colocándose junto a las chicas

* * *

Doremi estaba enojada por la imprudencia de Momo al usar la magia ¿Acaso no recordaba su historia? justo cuando bajo del coche y se sintió a salvo, trono sus dedos y el tiempo se congelo, saco su disfraz rosado y monto en su escoba sin saber la escena que encontraría.

Una aprendiz robando cosas a los turistas. - ¿Una bruja completa? – Murmuro desconcertada la aprendiz

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto de nuevo Doremi sin fiarse.

-Maho Glaube del mundo de las brujas, consejera de la reina, poseía una tienda en el mundo de los humanos específicamente en Alemania. – Contesto una voz a sus espaldas, Doremi volteo justo a tiempo para ver a una bruja de cabello anaranjado junto con un hada pelirroja. Una bruja real.

\- ¿Es tu aprendiz? – Pregunto Doremi pensando en que hacer contra una bruja real ¿Podría llamar a Maho Ruka? Pero en su forma de bruja rana no sería de gran ayuda.

-Sí y todas ellas también. – Dijo la mujer señalando el cielo, en este había muchas aprendices, al menos 16, todas en sus trajes de diferentes colores y tonalidades que Doremi no había visto nunca, un traje aguamarina, uno gris, aunque también veía colores conocidos como amarillo, azul y morado. La mujer paseaba la mirada por Doremi y sus amigas evaluándolas. – Cuatro aprendices y una bruja… – Ensancho los ojos viendo fijamente a Doremi. – incompleta.

-Ellas no son tus aprendices. – Resonó una voz conocida, Onpu se encontraba allí. – O serias una bruja rana. – Rio como solo ella podía ante los problemas.

-Yo recogí a todas estas niñas. – Hizo una seña con su mano y todas se quitaron el tap de aprendiz dejando al descubierto a niñas normales algunas parecidas a su edad, otras mayores. – Varias de ellas perdieron a sus brujas ranas cuando el reino de las brujas cayo, otras estuvieron presentes y quieren dejar de ser brujas, sus familias las despreciarían si lo supieran. Otras solo quieren escapar del verdadero mal de todo esto, la que está secuestrando a las aprendices…. – Las miro astuta.

\- ¿Se refiere a la reina? – Le pregunto Doremi. – Lo sabemos. – Aunque al instante se dio cuenta de su error, pocas personas sabían que la reina era la causante. Cuando el mundo de las brujas empezó a volverse hostil con sus habitantes todas las brujas escaparon sin pedir explicaciones y fueron aún más pocas las que salieron. – ¿Cómo lo sabe usted? – Pregunto Doremi acercándose.

-Yo la vi cambiar, pero todos lo negaban nadie quería admitir que la reina que tanto amaba a los humanos llegara al extremo de odiarlos. – Dijo ella meneando la cabeza como si se quitara de encima el recuerdo. – Vengan conmigo, ella no las atrapara si no sabe dónde están, deben alejarse de las tiendas mágicas y los portales al mundo de las brujas. – Les extendió la mano. Aimi y Nozomi se revolvieron inquietas, ellas habían presenciado la caída del reino de las brujas junto a Doremi y sabían que estaban en más peligro por ser aprendices del tap circular.

Y eso vio Maho Glaube en sus miradas. – Vamos. – Dijo más insistente, deben saber que va tras las aprendices como ustedes, todos lo saben.

\- ¿Y darle la espalda al mundo de las brujas? – Doremi lo dijo sin si quiera pensar, ella amaba el mundo de las brujas, incluso desde antes de saber sobre el o sobre que las brujas eran reales.

-Esto es por el bien de ambos. – Dijo la bruja huraña. - ¿Acaso por ser una bruja con el tap del primer nivel te sientes a salvo? – Pregunto la mujer. – Yo fui una bruja que trabajo al lado de la reina, era la encargada de los tap en el mundo de las brujas y déjame decirte que cuando reúna todos los tap a las brujas como tu son las que les ira peor. – Murmuro la mujer.

Doremi no sabía a qué se refería con esa acusación – Dejar las tiendas mágicas seria lo peor que podríamos hacer, sería como dar por muerto el mundo de las brujas ¡Y la magia!

\- ¡Yo amo a mi mundo! – Confirmo la bruja. – Pero no puedo dejar que ella siga lastimando a las aprendices. – Doremi comprendió que ella no era una mala mujer por esas últimas palabras, solo que a veces en nombre del amor se hacían las cosas más crueles. Vio de nuevo a las aprendices, todas eran unas niñas asustadas y alejadas de sus casas.

Apretó con fuerza su cristal y en su mente recito su hechizo mágico "Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto, deja que vea los últimos minutos de su majestad, tal y como yo los vi" logro pronunciar antes de que sintiera como la aprendiz que había robado las cosas de sus amigas la tiraba al suelo e intentaban arrebatarle su cristal.

* * *

Por la mente de Maho Glaube paso la escena donde una aprendiz le decía a la reina con su forma humana, las siguientes palabras – La magia no es para los humanos. Somos muy diferentes y esas diferencias nunca desaparecerán. La magia es mala. – Vio el terror en la cara de la reina.

Y ella misma lo sintió, Maho Glaube amaba el reino de las brujas y su gente, pero de igual forma amaba a los humanos, su entusiasmo por aprender por eso mismo había decidido trabajar mejorando los tap. Amaba a ambos, pero en el momento en que cayo su mundo, ella comenzó a odiar a los humanos.

El impacto en el suelo de la aprendiz rosada la hizo dispersar ese recuerdo. – Culpas a la reina, pero tú misma estas ocasionando la separación de las dos cosas que amas ¡Tú les estás haciendo daño! – Las otras aprendices se acercaron a ayudar a la rosa, mientras su aprendiz de traje purpura se levanta victoriosa con un pequeño cristal rosado que le ofreció en las manos. – Tu amor por los humanos no está mal. – Susurro la muchacha en el suelo.

Dos chicas se pusieron en el frente y Maho Glaube vio potencial en ambas, una aprendiz morada que se veía enfadada y una aprendiz azul con poder que no era suyo. En el suelo la muchacha rosada se sobaba la cabeza mientras la veía directamente. – ¿Hiciste magia prohibida? – Pregunto la mujer mirando el cristal, Doremi no contesto. – ¿La hiciste? – Con un fuerte suspiro ella negó con la cabeza. La mujer se acercó cuan alta era. – Yo Maho Glaube del mundo de la magia, te doy mi confianza de que no has hecho nada malo para romper este cristal y pongo toda mi esperanza en que lo recuperes. – Dijo la mujer rápidamente mientras el cristal de Doremi se iluminaba en su tono rosado y recuperaba un buen pedazo, dejándolo con una forma irregular y aún más extraña. – La mujer lo lanzo maleducadamente hacia la cabeza de Doremi donde reboto. – Las brujas somos seres antiguos por lo que la confianza es algo difícil de dar y de igual forma de quitar, eso hace a tu cristal diferente y todas las personas que te ayuden a repararlo dejaran una huella en él, ten en mente eso. – Dijo señalándola, antes de darse la vuelta, todas las aprendices se transformaron y tomaron sus escobas incluida la aprendiz del traje purpura que parecía confundida, la última que quedo fue Maho Glaube. – Tal vez y solo tal vez estoy haciendo las cosas mal, crear aprendices que no tienen límites y temen a su propia magia ¿Eso fue lo que la enloqueció? – Le pregunto a Doremi.

Ella se puso de pie. – No sé lo que pasaba por su mente, pero el saber que unir los dos mundos no funcionaría pudo ayudar. – La bruja se lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir, con un truene de dedos desapareció dejando a todas confusas.

* * *

Doremi regreso al claro donde estaba el coche, estaba segura que habían pasado horas y se sentía sumamente cansada, con un tronar de sus dedos todos se volvieron a mover, el tiempo continuo.

Aiko y Kotake bajaron del coche y estuvieron a poco de besar el suelo al sentirse seguros. Kayoko se tambaleo por varias partes mientras Yada ayudaba a bajar a una pálida Shiori. Seki sensei señalo un camino por el que llegaban directo a la ciudad de Osaka y todos respiraron aliviados.

* * *

El día que les quedaba no basto para encontrar a Atsuko Okamura, Aiko no sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado, estaba aliviada pues ¿Que le puedes decir a una madre que no ves en tanto tiempo? pero también se sentía decepcionada por no poder verla y sabía que los demás estaban preocupados por ella, enojada por dejarse llevar por las palabras de esa niña, Shiori. Volteo a ver hacia el frente donde ella con una mirada fría volteo el rostro al encontrarse con sus ojos, apretó los dientes dispuesta a decirle algo, pero sintió la mano de Doremi entre las suyas, también se sentía feliz por tener una nueva amiga, Doremi Harukaze.

Pero el siguiente día de escuela (Solo irían a entregar ese ensayo que no habían hecho) se sintió intrigada a la vez, Doremi había llegado corriendo y le había entregado dos hojas, en una venia escrita una dirección con teléfono y la otra era una foto ¡Una foto de su mamá!

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – Pregunto asombrada apretando la foto contra su pecho.

-Tenia algunos asuntos cerca, así que…

\- ¿En Osaka? – Pregunto extrañada mientras Doremi palidecía al instante. Eso era imposible, ellos habían regresado ayer, pero en una sola noche Doremi no podría ir y volver de Osaka consiguiendo encontrar a su madre.

-Si tengo familia allá y les pedí el favor, en realidad no fui hasta allá ¡Sería imposible! – Dijo riendo mientras corría a entregar el ensayo a la profesora Seki. Aiko asintió, eso sonaba razonable.

Pero cuando esa misma noche marco el numero en la nota, entre risas y platicas su madre hizo el comentario. – Conocí a esa amiga tuya.

\- ¿Cuál amiga? – Pregunto Aiko pensando en alguna amiga de cuando estudiaba en Osaka.

-La pelirroja. – Dijo su madre.

Aiko miro la foto dudosa, ella tenía una nueva amiga que se llamaba Doremi Harukaze a la cual le estaba agradecida por estar con ella ese día y por el número y dirección de su madre, pero a la vez comenzaba a pensar que Doremi o era extraña o tenía un gran secreto.


	10. 10 Sospechas

**Capítulo 10: Sospechas**

* * *

La primera semana de vacaciones había traído con ella una nueva invitada al Maho Dou, Aiko Seeno solía pasar las tardes comiendo dulces en la misma mesa a la que llegaba la tímida Kayoko que se pasaba las mañanas persiguiendo nubes, las tardes viendo flores y las noches dibujando estrellas, su mesa solía entrar en caos cuando Kotake llegaba lleno de lodo e interrumpía a las chicas junto todo el equipo de futbol que exigían bebidas lo más rápido posible.

Eran días divertidos para Doremi que sin saberlo en esos días se había vuelto el principal tema de conversación entre sus tres amigos.

-Hay algo extraño en ella. – Dijo Aiko otra vez mientras comía de las elegantes galletas de Onpu.

-Doremi siempre ha sido un poco extraña. – Dijo Kayako dudando, pero al instante la defendió diciendo. – Pero ella es muy buena. – Dijo con una sonrisa comiendo las riquísimas galletas de Momo, eran sus favoritas.

-Jajaja. – Rio Kotake ahogándose con su te. – Decide si dirás algo bueno o malo de ella. – Dijo el también comiendo sus galletas un poco deformes que eran hechas por Doremi, el equipo de futbol se había ido hace tiempo.

\- ¡Ella es linda y amable! – Dijo Kayoko en voz alto.

Kotake no se alteró, remojo su galleta en el café y dijo simplemente. – Y torpe y tonta.

\- ¡Basta los dos! – Dijo Aiko después de un momento que ellos seguían con esa absurda pelea. – Aquí lo importante es que ella oculta algo ¡Llego a Osaka en una noche! ¡Una noche! ¿Entienden? Es imposible.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? – Pregunto el, había perdido interés en este tema hace tiempo.

Aiko sonrió, ya había pensado en esto – Seguirla. – Kayoko escupió él te y a Kotake se le cayó su galleta.

-No deberíamos…- Empezó Kayoko.

-Acepto. – Dijo Kotake chocando palmas con Aiko.

-Debemos hacer horarios. – Dijo ella, el asintió y Kayoko siguió insistiendo en que no era buena idea.

* * *

Doremi no estaba muy atenta a ese tipo de cosas principalmente porque entre sus manos tenía el folleto de la secundaria de Misora, junto a la lista de clubs que esta tenia. Ella junto con Hazuki habían llegado a la conclusión de que, si no podía pagar una escuela de música, podría ahorrar para entrar a la misma secundaria que Hazuki. La secundaria para chicas Karen que tenía un programa especial en música, las dos se entusiasmaron mucho al pensar en la idea de seguir juntas incluso en la secundaria, pero esa idea se desvaneció rápido al ver el precio de matrícula por semestre, entonces las dos habían mirado hacia la secundaria Misora y su club de música clásica.

* * *

Por eso entre los primeros días de vacaciones todas habían asistido a la secundaria Misora, excepto Aimi que se estaba preparando para competir contra la prestigiosa escuela de ballet de Hazuki y así poder ganar un lugar en una presentación y Nozomi que misteriosamente había dicho que no podía.

Entre los pasillos iban las cinco niñas con algo de nervios, solo los estudiantes que asistían a algún club seguían yendo a la secundaria, pero aun así esta parecía demasiado llena y ellas demasiado pequeñas para el lugar. Algunos de los estudiantes reconocían a Onpu y le pedían que se tomara fotos con ella por lo que su paso por el lugar era más lento que lo normal para empeorarlo los clubs dedicados a la música se encontraban en el último piso para mantener el ruido de los instrumentos en ese lugar por lo que tardaron mucho más tiempo.

Al llegar a la última puerta encontraron un salón cuadrado y amplio con pequeñas gradas a los lados que subían como escalones, en algunos de estos había estudiantes sentados con instrumentos entre sus rodillas, las paredes estaban llenas de casilleros con los estuches de los instrumentos y partituras repartidas por aquí y por allá, en el centro se encontraba un enorme piano de cola.

\- ¿Las puedo ayudar en algo? – Comento una muchacha de rostro simpático.

-Yo quería saber si podía entrar al club de música. – Dijo Doremi intentando sonar segura pero el salón tan profesional la había intimidado hasta cierto punto.

\- ¿Tu? – Pregunto ella con duda en la voz, mirando alrededor como si pudiera preguntar a alguien.

-Parece muy pequeña ¿Asistes a la secundaria? – Pregunto otro muchacho que traía un violín entre las manos.

-Asistiré. – Dijo ella con seguridad. – Voy en la primaria Misora, este año entrare a sexto. – Con eso no podían rechazarla pensó segura.

\- ¿Y al menos ya sabes tocar algún instrumento? – Pregunto el muchacho con incredulidad.

-El piano. – Contesto Doremi.

Los dos se miraron inseguros. – Le llamare a Sora-senpai. – Dijo la muchacha, así descubrieron que el salón de música no era exactamente cuadrado, si no rectangular pues en el lado derecho se abría un espacio donde había diversos instrumentos colocados junto a una ventana, en este espacio había otro piano. La muchacha que las estaba ayudando se dirigió a la otra que estaba sentada en el piano con unos grandes audífonos y empezaron a hablar mientras las señalaba.

-Ella es Sora-senpai. – Les dijo el muchacho. – Tenemos diversos instrumentos por eso el más experimentado en cierto instrumento es el líder de este. El líder de piano es Sora. – Así que de ella dependía que fuera aceptada en el club pensó Doremi. Sora era una muchacha alta de extremidades alargadas y rostro serio enmarcado por cabello castaño, cuando se acercó a ellas Doremi pensó que en realidad sería muy estricta.

-Lo siento. – Fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció la chica. – Pero no podemos aceptar a nadie que no sea estudiante de esta institución. – Comento ella con seguridad, Doremi bajo el rostro y acepto. Era lógico que no aceptaran a estudiantes de primaria, estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta aceptando que podría entrar a ese maravilloso club cuando entrara a secundaria.

\- ¡Espera, por favor! – Comenzó Onpu dando un paso al frente, su aparición no hizo más que llamar la atención de varios miembros del club que al ver a una actriz asomarse por la puerta no pudieron evitar acercarse.

-Doremi será estudiante de esta institución dentro de 1 año ¿No podrían…? – Comenzó diciendo la tímida Hazuki.

-Lo siento, pero el club busca estudiantes de piano que estén inscritos en la escuela, no podemos aceptar a una chica que no sabemos si entrara en la escuela. – Dijo ella firmemente. Doremi pudo ver como sus dos amigas buscaban una buena razón para debatir su argumento, pero Sora tenía razón.

-Pero están buscando estudiantes de piano ¿No es así? – Dijo Aiko, todas la voltearon a ver. Aiko siempre era la primera en reaccionar en los problemas y no solo eso, tenía tanta habilidad negociando que hasta Doremi levanto la mirada. Sora se quedó callada. – Tu misma lo dijiste y por lo que veo, los estudiantes de piano son pocos. – Dijo echando un vistazo en la sala y era cierto, el piano de en medio de la sala había estado vacío desde que llegaron y nadie había ocupado el que Sora estaba usando minutos atrás.

-Es cierto. – Murmuro el muchacho del violín que las había atendido.

-Y no solo eso. – Dijo Momo con su usual alegría. – Somos estudiantes de la primaria Misora así que es muy seguro que Doremi asista a esta secundaria.

-No solo muy seguro. – Dijo Aiko retomando el tema. – Es totalmente seguro. – Levanto los hombros en esa actitud de negociante que había adquirido con los años. – De todas formas, ustedes son los que salen ganando con este trato, entrenas a una chica para que entre al curso de piano en el club y cuando entre a primero de secundaria será mejor que la mayoría y así aseguras tener miembros ¿Cuántos miembros de piano tienen en el club? – Pregunto.

-Dos. – Contesto inmediatamente la muchacha que les había ayudado.

-Sin contar que el líder del club se graduara el siguiente año. – Dijo pensativo.

\- ¡Entonces definitivamente tienes que aceptarla ahora! – Dijo Aiko mientras Doremi solo observaba callada junto con las otras chicas. Sora dudo un momento viendo a Aiko y a Doremi sucesivamente. – Aparte piensa en la publicidad que tendrás, no cualquier club deja entrar a una niña de primaria ¡Así que pensaran que ella es un genio! – Dijo Aiko con fingida sorpresa. – ¿Cuantas personas querrán entrar a clases de piano por este rumor?

\- ¿En serio sabe tocar? – Pregunto Sora a Aiko. Doremi quiso decir que si por ella misma, pero parecía que hace tiempo la habían olvidado, en esa negociación ella estaba fuera.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Es un genio. – Dijo Aiko. Esas palabras se podrían decir que arruinaron las vacaciones soñadas de Doremi, pero a la vez le dieron la oportunidad que tanto había esperado. Sora la cito dentro del final de vacaciones para probar si era tan buena como Aiko había dicho, de eso dependería su entrada al club, así que sin decir palabra obtuvo esa oportunidad.

* * *

En las vacaciones se había hecho una rutina entre las chicas. Onpu cubría los amaneceres en la tienda junto con Nozomi, mientras Aimi practicaba para ganar en ballet, Doremi y Hazuki hacían lo propio con la música hasta el mediodía donde ellas tres se encargaban de la tienda cuando esta tenía más clientes junto con Momo que era la principal cocinera, Nozomi que era de un grado diferente solía salir con sus propias amigas y atender la tienda en el atardecer cuando ya era más tranquila en compañía de Momo y un par de sus galletas para tener que comer.

La vigilancia de Aiko habían disminuido principalmente porque se había hecho más cercana a las chicas, pero aun así se mantenía alerta junto con Kotake a pesar de los temores de Kayoko.

Por eso Aiko se quedó extrañada el día que vio la tienda cerrada, las chicas no le habían mencionado nada, pero ella supuso que era normal que al menos disfrutaran un día de vacaciones y se marchó sin siquiera verificar el lugar.

* * *

Sin embargo, dentro de la tienda todas las aprendices habían dejado sus prácticas y se encontraban frente a dos brujas, Maho Heart examinaba a Hana mientras Doremi la sostenía. Ahora que el mundo de las brujas había caído, algunas brujas aun conservaban la esperanza de que se volviera a alzar simplemente por una persona: Hana, la futura reina por eso la pequeña bebe rubia que tenían entre manos era tan importante.

Con Maho Heart venia otra bruja llamada Maho Era, una de las más ancianas que hubiera visto Doremi, le ponía los nervios de punta pues sentía su mirada en su nuca, mas importante sabía que esa hostilidad contenida no iba contra ella, sino contra la propia Hana pues, así como muchas brujas apoyaban que Hana subiera al reino, había otras que no.

Ellas querían que Aimi fuera la reina. Esa otra parte de brujas solían ser las más viejas, las que recordaban a ambas reinas, a Yuki-sensei y a Maho Tourbillon, la primera una humana que logro ser bruja, la segunda una reina nacida de la rosa imperial, ambas reinas caídas en la desesperación, por lo que la apuesta era un misterio. Hana soltó un gorgoteo demasiado tierno que Doremi dejo en paz sus pensamientos y la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Maho Aimi. – Dijo Maho Era haciendo una inclinación, Doremi miro la escena con el ceño fruncido, sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse por Aimi, ella no las traicionaría y menos a Hana, pero aun así no podía evitar mirar con preocupación la enorme piedra mágica que Maho Era llevaba, era tan grande que ya no la usaba como collar como las otras brujas. Parecía más bien una esfera de cristal de una adivina solo que de color rojo, soltó un suspiro y se recordó a si misma que debía preguntarle a Maho Rika si las esferas gigantes tenían mayor poder. – Muéstreme su tap, por favor.

* * *

Aimi hizo una mueca, pero no pudo negarse ante la anciana mujer que tenía en frente, le entrego el tap y la mujer se interesó apretando los diversos botones mientras la música sonaba. Sentía la mirada de sus amigas en la espalda, la desconfianza era natural en este sentido. Cuando el mundo de las brujas cayo, ella se empezó a preguntar ¿Qué será de mí, ahora? En esos pocos días que se pasaron encerradas y asustadas en el Maho Dou, las brujas mayores la identificaron como la futura reina en contra posición a brujas más contemporáneas que apoyaban a Hana, las aprendices asustadas y solas solo podían ver la situación.

Esas brujas ancianas la apoyaban por la idea de que su pariente lejano "Maho Tourbillion" fue mejor reina que Yuki-sensei, era gracioso, ya que ella tenía más en común con Yuki-sensei e incluso Hana tenía más en común con Maho Tourbillon. Era absurdo basarse en las antiguas reinas teniendo en cuenta que de las dos que conocía, ambas habían caído en la locura, pero aun así se comenzó a preguntar por reinas más antiguas ¿Cuál sería su historia? ¿Ellas fueron reinas, pero que paso después con ellas?

\- ¿Maho Era? – Pregunto la niña, la mujer la miro con sus fríos ojos esperando a que ella hablara. – ¿Quién fue la reina antes de mi abuela, quiero decir, antes de Maho Tourbillion? – El silencio que siguió fue tan incómodo que Aimi bajo la mirada, apenada sintió que había preguntado algo malo.

-No lo recuerdo. – Susurro en voz baja la bruja mayor.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos Aimi volteo a ver hacia las chicas que se encontraban alrededor de Hana, se encontró con la mirada de Doremi.

\- ¿Maho Rika? – Pregunto Doremi. – Tu lo recuerdas…

-Nací en los finales del reinado de Maho Tourbillion por lo que supe de ella, pero de una reina anterior. – Se quedó pensativa y miro a Maho Heart, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

-Si las reinas son tan importantes para ustedes, al menos deberían recordarlas. – Dijo Doremi con algo de burla en el rostro, aunque dejo de hablar al ver el rostro angustiado de Maho Rika.

* * *

Las brujas se miraban entre ellas buscando alguna explicación para después sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, la que rompió el silencio fue Onpu con su risa cantarina mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de Hana.

-Me alegra que no se tomen tan en serio a las reinas. – Dijo con regocijo.

\- ¡No es eso! – Grito Maho Rika. – La vida de las brujas es larga, demasiado larga. Cada reinado incluye generaciones de brujas por eso es normal no recordar tan atrás en el tiempo.

\- ¿Aunque sea su historia? – Pregunto tranquilamente Hazuki. Nozomi y Momo no parecían interesadas en el tema, pero aun así asintieron con lo que dijo Hazuki.

-Simplemente es raro Maho Rika. – Dijo Doremi. – Nosotros recordamos a varios presidentes o como se fundaron los países, aunque eso fuera mucho tiempo atrás.

-Se recuerda la historia para no cometer los mismos errores. – Dijo Onpu con un tono de voz normal, aunque Doremi pudo notar la malicia en su voz. – Si Aimi o Hana se vuelven reina ¿Qué les impide caer en la locura y maldecir a todas? Como sus antecesoras. – Dijo esto sonriéndole a Hana por lo que la bebe sonrió y aplaudió con sus palmas, pero Aimi se estremeció con sus palabras.

-Hay una bruja que podría saber sobre las antiguas reinas. – Razono Maho Era, su esfera se volvió más transparente y nos mostró una mujer joven con una túnica de color blanco y accesorios dorados.

\- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Maho Rika con su forma verde acercándose a la esfera, cubiertas por el cuerpo de Maho Rika todas nos acercamos a ver.

-Maho Tale. – Dijo misteriosa Maho Era. – Ella ya era una bruja completa cuando yo era una niña.

Doremi que había quedado lejos de la mesa alcanzo a escuchar como Momo dijo. – Ahh debe ser aún más vieja y terrorífica que ella. – Y las risas contenidas de Nozomi, ella no pudo evitar también reír.

-Maho Tale fue una de las pocas aprendices que logro ser una bruja completa por eso siempre estuvo más relacionada con los humanos y sus…tradiciones. – Dijo con el ceño fruncido. – Ella colecciono libros, libros antiguos y ayudo a fundar una biblioteca hace demasiado tiempo, cuando esta cayo ella permaneció encerrada en el lugar. – Dijo mientras su esfera mágica dejaba de mostrar la imagen.

\- ¿Ella sabrá sobre las antiguas reinas? – Pregunto Aimi que no parecía satisfecha con esa respuesta.

-Si majestad. – Contesto la mujer, antes de tronar sus dedos y que apareciera una nota junto a una carta que entrego a Aimi. – La dirección y una carta que las ayudara a entrar. – Dijo la mujer. – Si me disculpa. – Dijo antes de hacer una inclinación y desaparecer.

\- ¿Maho Tale? No me suena. – Dijo Maho Rika desviando su atención a Maho Heart quien después de unas cuantas palabras también desapareció. Momo y Nozomi aprovecharon para huir a la cocina y comenzar a traer tazas para todas. Era un día hermoso que tenían libre por fin.

\- ¿Y dónde es? – Pregunto Hazuki. – Deberíamos hacerle una visita.

-Por el bien de Hana, es necesario. – Dijo Onpu que llego con limonada fría. – Y también por ti… ¿Aimi? – Comenzó Onpu, pero al ver el rostro de Aimi todas se quedaron extrañadas.

Doremi se acercó y le quito la tarjeta a la que Aimi le daba tantas vueltas entre las manos – La gran biblioteca de Alejandría. Egipto. – Leyó Doremi sin comprender bien el contenido por lo que les sonrió a sus amigas. – Entonces ¿Vamos?

* * *

Aiko había ido a la casa Harukaze y Fujiwara sin obtener respuesta de sus amigas por lo que regreso al Mahou Dou confiada en que las chicas ya estarían en el lugar, abrió la puerta y encontró el lugar vacío hasta que el sonido del horno le llamo la atención, entro a la cocina y vio a Momo que experimentaba para hacer un nuevo pastel que como era costumbre quedo perfecto. Sonrió buscando cuánto dinero tenía en sus bolsillos y si podría comprar una rebanada de ese pastel.

-O vamos dejen ahí, les daré una rebanada. – Dijo Momo, Aiko levantó la vista y vio una masa verde que volaba en un recogedor junto a un ¿Hada? Las monedas que tenía en sus manos rebotaron en el suelo llamando la atención de Momo y la cosa verde pero lo único que ella pudo hacer fue gritar.

* * *

Cualquier comentario quedo acallado cuando escucharon un grito, todas corrieron hacia la cocina y se encontraron a Aiko en el suelo mientras señalaba a Maho Rika con sus dedos. – ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto en un grito mirándolas a todas, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron más. – ¿Que son ustedes? – Las chicas se miraron y se descubrieron con el uniforme de aprendiz.


	11. 11 La biblioteca de Alejandría

**Capítulo 11: La biblioteca de Alejandría.**

* * *

Kotake jugaba cerca del Maho Dou, de hecho, si forzaba la vista y se subía a un barandal podía ver todo lo que sucedía dentro de la tienda ¡Era el método de vigilar perfecto! Pensó mientras reía y volvía a concentrarse en el balón.

-Aiko se va a enojar. – Dijo Kayoko tranquila. Este mirador cerca de la nada era su lugar favorito para observar flores, de hecho, ella se lo había mostrado. – Porque no estas vigilando.

\- ¡Oh! Mira quien lo dice. – Acuso él. – La chica que no quería vigilar pero que es la que más ha ayudado. – Kayoko se sonrojo y no dijo nada. Esa era parte de su personalidad tímida y a veces el olvidaba que podía herir fácilmente sus sentimientos por lo que dejo el balón mientras se subía al balcón. – Mira Aiko anda cerca, vayamos también que muero de hambre. – Dijo mientras bajaba de un salto y le ofrecía su mano a la chica pelirroja. Ella asintió y ambos bajaron el empinado camino hasta que un grito los hizo correr más rápido. Kotake recordó el día que un acosador de Onpu se había aparecido por la tienda por lo que corrió más rápido llevando consigo a Kayoko, pero al asomarse por la ventana vio algo que nunca antes había esperado ver.

\- ¿Qué son ustedes? – Dijo la voz asustada de Aiko, en ese momento Kotake también se lo pregunto.

* * *

Hazuki temblaba mientras la agarraba por los hombros, por lo que Doremi sentía que ella también estaba temblando, Hana entre sus brazos comenzó a llorar, pero eso logro hacer que se calmara, respiro profundo y puso entre los brazos de Hazuki a Hana. Aiko impetuosa se paró casi como si quisiera echarse a correr y no volver, pero Doremi la alcanzo a tomar de la mano y Onpu paso al lado de ellas mientras cerraba la puerta, mostrando su radiante sonrisa. Doremi podía saber lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de la magia, su rostro y esa sonrisa decían "Vamos dile y conviértela en aprendiz, sabes que ella pertenece aquí".

-Te lo explicare todo. – Dijo Doremi aun sosteniendo la mano de Aiko, sus ojos se nublaron un poco por las lágrimas que aún no salían, ni Aiko ni Hazuki deberían saber del mundo de las brujas. – Solo quédate un poco. – Dijo ella aligerando la presión que hacia con su mano, le daría a escoger, entre saber la verdad o marcharse, era lo justo. Los ojos azules de Aiko estaban inquietos y miraban hacia todas las chicas con sospecha, pero al fijarlos en Doremi, asintió con la cabeza.

-Momo ¿Podrías traernos té y galletas? – Completo Onpu que se tapaba la boca con una mano mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Se veía bonita y como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura pensó Doremi, pero eso era normal en Onpu.

* * *

Mi mano seguía entre las de Doremi cuando ella se deslizo en el suelo llevándome con ella, parecía nerviosa y mayor pensando en cómo explicarme todo.

-Brujas. – Dijo mirándome otra vez. – Eso es lo que somos. – Dijo la pelirroja.

-Aprendices de bruja. – Dijo Nozomi que se sentó al lado de Doremi con cuidado, como si yo fuera un animal asustado, yo no era así.

\- ¡Brujas! – Dije con sarcasmo. – Vamos no bromeen conmigo.

Momo llego con una bandeja grande con tazas de té y diversas galletas, las puso en el centro mientras se sentaba a mi lado, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. – ¡Oh! Entonces ¿Cómo explicas a Maho Rika y Lala? – Dijo señalando hacia la masa verde y la hada que en una mesa cercana que nos veían con precaución.

Aiko hizo una mueca intentando encontrar una explicación. – ¿Muñecos? – Dijo no muy convencida.

\- ¿Y quién crees que haría muñecos tan feos? – Dijo Onpu mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Doremi. Aimi comenzó a reírse escandalosamente mientras se sentaba entre Onpu y Momo, las tres siguieron haciendo bromas sobre los muñecos feos, hasta que la masa verde que llamaban Maho Rika las comenzó a regañar.

El ambiente había cambiado en un instante, en poco tiempo se encontraba sentada comiendo galletas con las chicas que la habían asustado, de hecho, aún llevaban esos extraños trajes.

-Maho Rika es una bruja, originaria del mundo de las brujas. – Dijo Doremi. – Pero cuando descubres a una bruja debes convertirte en aprendiz para ayudarla a recuperar su forma.

\- ¿Entonces todas ustedes la descubrieron? – Pregunto Aiko.

-Yo la descubrí y fui su primera aprendiz. – Dijo Doremi, aunque ahora ya no me miraba a los ojos. – Las demás…

-Todas fuimos llegando aquí por diferentes motivos. – Completo Onpu que extrañamente se había salvado de ser regañada.

-Yo llegue hace poco. – Dijo Hazuki sentándose al otro lado de Aiko, era la única que ya no llevaba el uniforme de aprendiz, pero en sus manos llevaba a una rubia bebe que me miro con curiosidad con sus grandes ojos castaños

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Aiko antes de que la bebe se intentara levantar de los brazos de Hazuki para verla mejor.

-Una bebe del mundo mágico. – Dijo Doremi. – En realidad la estamos cuidando.

-Ella será la futura reina. – Dijo Aimi sonando como una madre orgullosa.

\- ¿Y porque mantienen a alguien tan importante aquí? – Dijo mientras ella también se inclinaba para ver mejor al bebe que después de sonreírle se había vuelto a refugiar en los brazos de Hazuki.

-El mundo de las brujas cayo… – Dijo Doremi de nuevo con ese semblante que la hacía parecer mayor.

* * *

Debajo de una ventana del Maho Dou se encontraban dos niños, un futbolista y una soñadora, demasiados maravillados con esas historias de brujas, demasiado aterrados con la idea de brujas malas, demasiados confundidos pensando que sus amigas eran unas brujas.

\- ¿Una aprendiz? ¿Yo? – Pregunto la voz de Aiko.

\- ¿Acaso no nos descubriste? – Dijo la sedosa voz de Onpu. – O ¿Quieres que Doremi y yo seamos brujas ranas? Justo como Maho Rika.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y Kotake agradeció ese momento, sabía que no era brillante en la escuela, pero al parecer tampoco para tener tanta información en su mente.

-Onpu y yo somos las únicas brujas, las demás son aprendices. – Dijo Doremi, temerosa.

¡Ahh! Pensó Kotake, eso explicaba muchas cosas, ni Onpu, ni Doremi parecían chicas normales, ellas simplemente eran demasiado… el pensar que Doremi no era humana le dio un revoltijo en el estómago ¿Por qué no lo era, o si? Las demás chicas eran aprendices, pero ellas eran brujas ¡Brujas, de verdad!

\- ¡Lo hare! – Dijo Aiko con entusiasmo.

Y Kotake pensó que esa era su señal para escapar, gateo hasta estar lejos de la ventana, Kayoko lentamente lo siguió, pero cuando se puso en pie, echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas que la chica no lo pudo seguir. Su mente era un lio, su estómago también, tal vez estaba siendo infantil, pero era un niño así que tenía todo el derecho. Con ese pensamiento en mente corrió aún más rápido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Doremi se encontraba en el Maho Dou viendo como Aiko era entrenada severamente por Momo en cómo hacer galletas, suspiro mientras contenía un bostezo, después de la plática con Aiko, ella había tenido que ir hasta donde Maho Rin para pedirle otro tap, que esta le entrego con una mueca de disgusto por la hora, suspiro antes de correr hacia el Maho Dou que ahora estaba lleno de aprendices.

-Deberías de disfrutar estos momentos. – Le dijo Onpu, mientras ambas miraban como Aiko aprendía de Momo a hacer la masa para las galletas. – Maho Ruka pronto abrirá su propia tienda y la mitad de aprendices se ira, incluida yo. – Le dijo con un guiño.

Onpu tenía razón, pero aun así faltaban dos personas que solían estar aquí. – Faltan Kayoko y Kotake ¿No habían prometido venir? – Le pregunto Doremi.

Onpu lo pensó por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros e ir a ayudar a sacar el pan de la mañana, pero se detuvo a medio camino. – Así que abriste la carta ¿Aimi? – Pregunto asomándose debajo de un estante.

Aimi dio un salto, pegándose con la mesa en la que estaba escondida. – No pude evitarlo. – Onpu extendió la mano y Aimi le entrego la carta. Onpu leyó:

Maho Tale:

Le envió a la futura reina del mundo mágico Maho Aimi, junto con varias "Aprendices". Sé que el termino le resultara raro pero las chicas podrán explicarle los cambios que ha sufrido el reino mágico, a cambio le agradecería que ayudara a la futura reina Aimi con los documentos que tenga de reinas anteriores, si es que existieron.

Maho Era

-Ella asegura que Aimi será la reina. – Dijo Doremi pensativa.

\- ¿Aprendices no sabe lo que son? – Dijo Onpu

-Más importante. – Dijo Hazuki en voz queda, en cualquier otro lugar no sería escuchada, como en el salón, pero aquí todas sabían que era tan inteligente que callaron. Ella se sintió más avergonzada que nunca pero aun así hablo. – Dice que podría tener documentos de reinas anteriores. – Hizo un paréntesis con los dedos. – "Si es que existieron" ¿Acaso el mundo mágico solo ha tenido dos reinas?

-Deberíamos ir a ver a Maho Tale para saberlo. – Dijo Aimi confiada, todas asintieron.

* * *

El carrusel mágico entre 2 brujas completas y 5 aprendices era lo suficientemente grande para llevarlas hasta Egipto junto con una inquieta bebe, el calor se podía sentir hasta en el aire, el polvo y arena eran demasiado que las que tenían peor habilidad para volar en escoba como Doremi, Hazuki y Aimi se tambaleaban peligrosamente, en cambio Momo y Aiko parecían haber nacido para estar entre el aire, ambas llevaban amarrada la cesta en la que Hana se asomaba peligrosamente.

\- ¡Estoy segura que dijimos, "Llévanos con Maho Tale a la biblioteca de Alejandría en Egipto"! – Grito Onpu enfadada mientras se intentaba quitar el cabello que se le pegaba a la cara.

-Yo tengo una idea de… - Dijo Hazuki levantando una mano antes de que sus manos resbalaran de la escoba y escucharan su fuerte grito. – Ahhhhh. – Momo y Aiko que eran las más hábiles, gritaron, pero no intentaron alcanzarla ya que la canasta de Hana pendía de sus escobas, en cambio las otras 4 bajaron en picada intentando atraparla, Onpu logro tomar una de las manos de Hazuki, mientras Nozomi tomo la otra, pero ya estaban muy cerca de la arena en el suelo, por lo que las tres rodaron por el lugar. Doremi atrapo la escoba de Hazuki justo a tiempo para aterrizar dolorosamente sobre sus rodillas, aunque el suelo era arena, en cambio logro ver a tiempo como Aimi no logro parar y cayó sobre las otras tres.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Gritaron Momo y Aiko que aterrizaron juntas, suavemente y corrieron a levantar a cada una de las chicas, mientras Momo le tendía a Hana.

Doremi se conformó con quedarse en donde había aterrizado mientras cargaba a Hana, no creía tener nada roto, pero aun así le dolían sus piernas.

\- ¡Fue una mala idea venir aquí! – Dijo Aimi aun mareada.

-Fue tu idea. – Le recrimino Onpu que aún era un revoltijo de piernas y manos junto Nozomi y Hazuki. - ¿Cuál era tu idea? – Le pregunto a Hazuki.

-Con nuestro hechizo deberíamos haber llegado cerca de la biblioteca de Alejandría, la nueva que abrió en el 2002. – Dijo aun tosiendo pues había tragado mucha tierra.

\- ¿La nueva? ¿Existió otra? – Pregunto Aiko mientras la jalaba para ponerla en pie.

-Una en el tiempo de los romanos. – Dijo Hazuki para sorpresa de las chicas. – Pero lo más importante es que en el hechizo pedimos ir a la biblioteca donde se encontrara Maho Tale y recuerden que Maho Era dijo que esa bruja ayudo a fundar esta biblioteca y se quedó en esta cuando cayó, y la biblioteca de Alejandría existe en nuestro tiempo como un monumento a la anterior.

\- ¿Cómo cayo? – Pregunto Momo.

-La quemaron y dicen que después sus ruinas fueron enterradas bajo la arena. – Todas se quedaron en silencio viendo el lugar donde estaban, en un desierto de arena.

\- ¡¿La biblioteca está enterrada?! – Grito Doremi

Después de unos segundos de pánico entre todas al notar cuantas esferas mágicas había gastado el deseo de venir a Egipto. Doremi y Onpu levantaron sus cristales mágicos como si se los ofrecieran la una a la otra, Doremi levanto su cristal en su mano derecha acercándolo al rostro de Onpu, y Onpu hizo lo mismo, pero con el lado izquierdo, de lejos parecía que las chicas se abrazaban, no era un carrusel mágico. Solo era un hechizo al que las brujas llamaban hechizo silencioso o hechizo de confianza, era algo difícil que las chicas habían aprendido hace poco, se hacía en caso de solo tener dos brujas completas, ambas se unían para lograr un hechizo aún más poderoso que el de solo una bruja o un carrusel mágico, que se basaba en dos condiciones:

1\. Las dos brujas que lo realizaban debían conocerse y confiar plenamente la una en la otra o el hechizo no funcionaria.

2\. En sus mentes debían pensar lo mismo, desear lo mismo, por eso era llamado el hechizo silencioso, no había comunicación entre ellas solo un deseo en común. Y si no era así, no funcionaria.

Ambas pensaron su hechizo con los ojos cerrados "Muéstranos la biblioteca de Alejandría", y abrieron los ojos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambas tronaron los dedos de la mano que tenían libre. Una onda de color rosado y morado resonó de ambas.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Hazuki que se había acercado en silencio, pero fue detenida por Aimi y Nozomi que ya las habían visto realizar ese hechizo.

-Solo espera. – Dijo Nozomi confiando en que las cosas saldrían bien.

Después de algunos minutos en silencio, Momo comenzó a escuchar el crujir de la tierra, Aiko sintió como la arena se deslizaba como en una pendiente, Hazuki sentía en cambio que se hundía como si la arena la estuviera jalando y Nozomi vio como salió a la superficie apenas una torrecilla, como la torre de vigilancia de un barco.

Aun así, el lugar parecía lejano, demasiado lejano. Doremi suspiro cansada pues podría jurar que el lugar donde apareció la torre fue justo el lugar con el que llegaron con el carrusel mágico, dio un paso dirigiéndose hacia la estructura, pero al instante la mitad de su cuerpo fue tragado por la arena.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Grito ella, mientras Aiko y Onpu la jalaban de ambos brazos

-Lo más probable es que el edificio ocupe toda esta área y al estar tan cerca de la superficie, causa succión. – Dijo Hazuki. Todas entendieron que, si hubieran realizado ese hechizo al llegar, hubieran sido arrastradas dentro de la arena.

\- ¿No se alegran de haber comenzado a volar? – Pregunto Aimi sonriendo.

* * *

Volaron hasta la torrecilla y de una en una fueron entrando por la torre que parecía ser un lugar para observar las estrellas, en silencio fueron bajando, adentrándose a la biblioteca, las chicas vieron hermosos cristales de colores representando escenas de historia que Hazuki no pudo reconocer, escritos en hojas amarillentas con letras imposibles, algunas incluso marcadas en piedra. Era como si el mundo se hubiera congelado en este lugar hace cientos de años.

En una mesa alta como si fuera una bibliotecaria se encontraba una mujer anciana de aspecto delicado que volteaba las hojas amarillentas de un libro de aspecto aún más frágil, cuando nos vio acercarnos asomo su delgada nariz por encima del libro mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

-Brujas. – Murmuro ella sorprendida mientras se movía a una velocidad inhumana para una mujer tan anciana. Acercándose a todas las chicas. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? – Todas se quedaron mudas la mujer no era tan anciana como aparentaba, solo que su cabello era de un rubio tan claro que desde lejos parecía blanco, su rostro era igual era tan pálido. Aimi trago saliva y le entrego la carta, la mujer la abrió con el ceño fruncido al ver que ya había sido abierta, leía la carta mientras les dirigía miradas de duda.

\- ¿Así que todas quieren un libro sobre las reinas anteriores? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se miraron confusas, hasta que Onpu levanto su mano. – La magia prohibida ¿Tendrá uno? – Doremi se estremeció al escuchar la petición de su amiga

La mujer asintió mientras tomaba una antorcha haciéndole una señal a las niñas de que la siguieran, llegaron a un gran arco con aspecto romano. – La sección de brujas. – Dijo la Maho Tale.

\- ¿Las brujas? Pero esta no era solo una biblioteca de humanos… - Empezó diciendo Hazuki.

-Yo misma comencé siendo humana. – Dijo Maho Tale. – Los humanos, las brujas y los magos hace tiempo estuvieron unidos, pero eso se acabo

* * *

La sección de brujas era enorme, se dieron cuenta cuando revisaron dos veces la sección sobre constelaciones para un buen vuelo, pasaron al menos 3 veces por unos estantes que parecían de esferas mágicas y cuando Momo grito en un pasillo que ya conocían de memoria.

\- ¡Libros de cocina! – Grito Momo, el libro en si tenía imágenes de comida en la portado, abrió las paginas inquieta, pero se encontró con los extraños símbolos que ya habían visto antes. De un suspiro dejo el libro en su lugar, resignada.

-Es lo mismo que las otras brujas. – Dijo Aimi. – Ella no recuerda nada sobre las reinas antiguas.

Maho Tale les dirigió una mirada hostil a través de la montura de sus lentes. – ¿Nadie recuerda a las reinas anteriores? – Pregunto incrédula.

-Maho Tale ¿Usted puede hablarnos sobre esas reinas? – Pregunto Doremi.

La mujer se recostó sobre los estantes. – Recuerdo… - Divago ella. – Escribir sobre la reina que existía cuando me convertí en bruja. – Musito más despacio. – Pero no recuerdo su nombre o lo que escribí. – Dijo la bruja desconcertada mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza.

-Debe referirse a Maho Tourbillion, ella es la reina anterior. – Le aclaro Aimi.

La bruja soltó una carcajada mientras se alisaba el vestido y volvía a caminar entre los estantes de libros. – ¿Tourbillion? ¿Esa pequeña que nació de la rosa real? – Volvió a carcajearse como si recordara algo gracioso. – Apenas sabia caminar la última vez que la vi ¡Sera una estupenda reina, claro! Pero falta demasiado para eso. – Contesto la bruja volviendo a reír.

Nozomi soltó al suelo el libro que estaba revisando con Aiko, mientras todas las aprendices se veían sorprendidas.

Maho Tale había vivido en el reinado de una bruja anterior a Maho Tourbillion.

Una de la que no recordaba nada.

* * *

RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS

* * *

**Paula Campos.** Hola Paula! eres mi primer comentario asi que gracias, aqui te dejo unos capitulos de la historia ;)


End file.
